Moon Tower: Scarlet Heart Ryeo
by Daoine
Summary: The story continues from episode 16 taking Soo into the palace as So's mistress. Ruling as Gwangjong, So must pit his wits against the royal court and the clans in hopes of making Hae Soo his queen.
1. Chapter 1

Seoul Korea 2016  
Goreyo Expo

"I heard the Goryeo expo has exceeded expectations." Baekah stated as he gazed over at his cousin, Kang Jun So. "Did they finally convince you to come back?"

"Not for long." So casually commented as they entered the air conditioned gallery. It was going to be another miserable humid summer in Seoul this year as well.

"Feeling restless again, hyung?" Concern filled Baekah's voice. "It's been a year since the accident. It takes time to heal. Slowing down is fine. By the way, how are you doing? Are you still having the dreams?"

So refused to comment. He had spent the year before last in and out of hospitals after the car wreck that left him with a scar on the left side of his face. It was a year he didn't want to think about, let alone discuss in public. He knew Baekah would push the issue if he let him. Before his cousin could try to open that can of worms, So's eyes narrowed as a young woman appeared ahead of them at the entrance of the Goryeo gallery. Long, silky dark brown hair spilt down her back and swayed with her casual movements. She turned as something in the room caught her attention. Her porcelain profile so familiar he felt his chest tighten. Why do I feel like I know her? Forgetting Baekah, he followed behind her as she strode ahead.

"Hyung?" Baekah called out after his swiftly retreating cousin. So stopped as he faced the ceremony ritual at the entrance. He closed his eyes as male voices and the clank of steel on steel flooded his memory.

 **"** ** _You. You're the fourth prince." Aguish filled him as his father shouted for his brother. A forest, he's holding her tight against him as her tear stained face peered up at him in fear. He hears a man say "she's an innocent girl. let her go." "I don't want to." He hears himself growl low, challenging the other man to take her away from him._**

So searched for her, overwhelmed as vague shadows of a dream became sharp edged. **"** ** _She belongs to me" "My person."_** Each phrase a vow. He remembered the startled look on her face when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her slender body close to his after she had helped him take off his mask and face his fate.

 _ **"Do you remember? I said before, right? You're mine. Whether it was then or now, or the moment you touched my face, I made up my mind, I will make you mine. Brace yourself from now on I will never let you go."**_

The woman slowly moved from one painting to another until she halted before a stark drawing of Gwangjong facing the entrance of the palace. As though in a trance, they both stood facing the drawing. Surprised, he watched as she covered her mouth, emitting a choked sob, then crying out in a low, trembling voice, "I'm sorry. I left you there all alone, I'm sorry." Her sobs filled the room as she fell to her knees, So reached out to catch her shocked as his own memories flooded in, the moment of his death hit him as he got sucked into the grey stillness of the palace courtyard, staring into his own eyes. These were the nightmares he had been fighting for a year.

 _ **"If we are not from the same world I will find you, my Soo-ya."**_

Pain washed over So as the memories of Goryeo, loving her and losing her due to his blind jealousy, poured into him. Without her, there was no life. Tears slid down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the woman's shaking body, pulling her close to him. "Hae Soo. Soo-ya. I'll never let you go again." He whispered as she fainted against his chest.

The walls of the gallery started to fill her vision as she regained consciousness. "Soo-ya!" Someone was holding her, shaking her. Am I back in the courtyard? Why do I hear his voice? Where am I? "Hae Soo!" Ha Jin moaned softly as she opened her eyes to see the Goryeo paintings on the wall. Wook's drawings of her with him while he carried Myung Hee on his back and of him catching her hand in the snow. Baek Ah's drawings were of So and the other princes. Blinking back the tears, she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Should we call an ambulance?" A male voice inquired with concern. She shook her head as she instinctually burrowed her face in his neck. "No." So replied. Soo raised her head to convince herself that she was not dreaming. She clutched his jacket, meeting his eyes. Those eyes which held such sorrow within them now. She gulped back a sob as she searched his face. Slowly, she touched the scar, tracing the edges around his left eye. A hand span. "How?"

The memory of their last few days in the palace together came rushing back. She remembered her wish that afternoon as they stood looking over the lake near their prayer tower.

 _ **"If we had met in another world and at another time, I was thinking how great that would have been. If only that could be I wouldn't fear anything. I could freely...truly, I could freely love you all I wanted."**_

"I warned you. I will never let you go, Hae Soo." So stated as he stood up, pulling her with him and into his embrace. "You are mine. You will always be my person, Soo-ya."

Ha Jin smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling the familiar heat of him pressed against her. "Yes." A sigh of contentment spilled out of her as she hugged him to her.

"Please forgive me, Hae Soo." He whispered as he held her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too. There is nothing to forgive, So-ya." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his mouth found hers. Ha Jin attempted to pull out of his embrace, blushing as she heard a cough from the doorway. Peering over his shoulder, she squinted at the two familiar men her eyes going wide. Ji Mong? Baek Ah? Am I dreaming again?

"It's not like you to kiss a stranger, hyung." Baek Ah grinned at So as he turned around to face the two men standing in the entrance, her hand tightly gripped in his. "Oww. Oww." Ha Jin laughed as So awkwardly relaxed his grip but didn't release her hand.

"I'm sorry, Baek Ah, can you find a ride back to the office?" So said impatiently as he tugged Ha Jin after him.

"Yes." His cousin said in confusion, "but you owe me an explanation."

"It's a long, complicated story. She's someone I thought I lost a long time ago." So hastily explained. Looking down at her in wonder, delighted to have her back by his side. "I don't plan on losing her again."

Jin flushed, releasing So's hand as she walked over to Baek Ah. "I apologize. I didn't mean to cause a problem." She smiled wanly at the modern day incarnation of her best friend, then hissed under breath at So. "Pyeha!"

"Pyeha? That's a curious nickname. How do you know my cousin?" Curiosity getting the better of the man as he grinned down at Jin. "I...We met abroad." She turned back to So, giving him a look for help.

"Like I said, it's a long story, Baek Ah." So coughed as he caught Jin's hand in his again. He noticed as the curator pushed him glasses up the bridge of his nose, his eyes hooded. So turned to the modern-day Ji Mong as the man gave him an enigmatical smile. If you long for someone too much, you will become like me. Thoughts of the other life as Wang So passed through Jun So's mind as he scrutinized the curator suspiciously. The rabbit always has more than just one escape route. What are you up to, Ji Mong?

Jun-so stopped in front of Ji Mong's new incarnation. "I won't be able to keep our meeting today. Please call my secretary and reschedule."

* * *

Six Months later

Ha Jin bit her lip as family and friends popped in and out of the bride's chamber. Her little sister fluffed the hem of Jin's gown as she sat on the loveseat. "You look incredible today, Unnie." Eun Ji gushed. "I can't believe you are getting married. So-ya is the best."

"Jin-a, you are so beautiful." Her mother dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief handed to her by her husband. "Our girl is getting married!" She sniffled to her husband. "She's finally getting married."

"Please don't cry, eomma." Jin begged as her mother hugged her. Eun Ji rolled her eyes at Jin over their mother's shoulder.

"I better get your mother to her seat while I still can." Her father grumped affectionately. "I'm happy for you, Ha Jin. He's a good man, our son-in-law." He turned on his youngest daughter, "Now, to get you married off."

"Appa!" Eun Ji yelled as she followed after them.

Baek Ah opened the door, followed by So's younger brother, Jung. "We came to kiss the bride before the groom gets here." Jung teased her as he brushed a kiss across her blushing cheek.

"Jung!" Jin laughed as him as Baek Ah playfully batted his cousin out of the way. "You are in the way, Jung-a. I have to get pictures of the bride."

"Your mother's as prune faced as ever." Kim Eun commented to Jung as he strode into the room, engrossed in a game on his phone, then put the phone down as he caught sight of Jin dressed in her white silk and lace. "Wow, you could marry me, Jin-a."

She giggled, "No, your girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"Well, it's for the best. Hyung would kill me." Eun shivered at the thought, gave her a peck on her cheek then returned to his game. "Soon Deok is waiting for me, I better get to my seat."

Eun Ji peeked around the corner of the door. "The groom is on his way." Her eyes danced with delight. "Are you ready, Unnie?"

Jin got to her feet as her sister handed her the bouquet. "I've been ready for this day for a thousand years." She sighed, giddy as So walked into the room. She gave herself a small pinch as he approached her dressed all in black. He grinned down at her as his hand caressing her cheek. If this is a dream, please don't wake me up, she prayed. "We're getting married." Jin whispered in awe as his lips met hers.

"Hyung, that must wait until after the wedding." Baek Ah complained. "The guests are waiting."

* * *

One year later

Jin laid her head on her husband's chest as they lay on their bed. "Why is this happening again?" She wiped the tears away. So made soothing noises as he held her close. Anger seethed through him at the possible diagnosis. "I don't want to leave you, So. I'm sorry!" Jin sobbed weakly.

"It will be all right." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise you. I won't lose you."

Sitting up, Jin hiccupped as So handed her a tissue from the box on the table next to the bed. She blew her nose, then laughed. "I'm a mess."

"A beautiful mess." So smiled sweetly up at her. He tenderly caressed her tear stained cheeks, pulling her down into his arms to kiss her. Jin sank into his warmth, loving the feel of his heated flesh against her. "How do you feel tonight?" So's low voice making her quiver as he nipped her ear, his hot mouth finding her pulse point at the base of her neck. She answered back with a moan as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her under him.

Later that night, Ha Jin lay curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully as he contemplated his earlier visit with Ji Mong.

 _"I remember in Goryeo you told me that if I missed her enough I would become like you." So refused to budge as Ji Mong cryptically dodged his inquires, pretending not to understand. "I know you, so do not lie to me." He grabbed the older man by his shirt, pinning him to the wall. "You were always the clever rabbit. So, what is the escape route this time? How do I save her?"_

 _"It would do you no good to threaten me." Ji Mong coolly said as So loosened his grip. So leaned his hand against the wall in near defeat as the time jumper stepped out of his hold and straightened his tie. "I see our little kingmaker has gotten herself in an interesting dilemma. Her spirit is trapped in the between. What will you do, Pyeha? Re-order time? Change history? Just for her?" He mocked._

 _So turned, growling low with frustrated rage. "Ever the wolf dog." Ji Mong taunted. "Nothing can be fixed with rage. If you truly want to save your wife, then you must find and read her book in Goryeo."_

 _"How do I do that?" So's gaze burning a hole through Ji Mong._

 _"By meeting yourself in the middle." Ji Mong merrily suggested with a laugh, sitting on the edge of his desk, he picked up a book from a stack and tossed it at So. The younger man easily caught the book on quantum physics in midair. Silently he flipped through the pages._

 _"How will this help?" he queried, then a distant memory of Gwangjong standing next to Wang Jung as slipped into focus._

 ** _"What were her last words?" He asked Jung as he watched his daughter playing from a distance. Jung's eyes filled with sadness as he replied, "She said she wished to forget everything. She didn't want to remember us, even in her dreams." Gwangjong closed his eyes in pain as So opened his eyes at the revelation._**

So held Jin's sleeping form next to his as they snuggled in bed. Meet myself in the middle? He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her silky hair, and reached out into the void.


	2. Chapter 2

Goryeo

Cheondeokjeon Palace

"How could you let her die like that?" Gwangjong heard his own voice echo in his head as he leaned against her bed, his tired eyes resting on her urn. A year had passed since her death, yet he could still feel her next to him at times. The pain of missing her worse than any wound he had ever received from wolf or sword.

He closed his eyes as something important tugged at him, urging him with a memory of a book wrapped in blue silk with her unusual script written inside it. The book he hid from prying eyes, relieved he didn't destroy it. He got to his feet, walked to the urn, and kissed it as he left her room.

Determined, he entered his quarters, heading for a chest near his bed. Kneeling, he unlocked the chest and pulled the book out. "What is so important about this book? I can't even read the script, yet I need to know."

"Yes, you can." A whisper replied in the back of his mind. "Open the book. We need to know."

Tentatively, Gwangjong opened the book, frowning down at words that were at once foreign but were now all so familiar. He sank down at his desk as he read Go Ha Jin's diary to the last page. With dawn approaching, he shut his tired eyes, a deep weariness settling into his body. "If only I could go back to that day and make it right. I would take this burden from her heart. I could save her."

Sleep overtook him as his troubled mind drifted into the void. Meeting in the middle. "We would move the heavens for her, re-order space and time, and change history to save her." Said the man standing before him. His hair was cut short with bangs brushed to the side, revealing the same scar marring his left eye. So frowned at this alien version of himself.

"We need to save her, Pyeha." This strange So said as he knelt before him. "She didn't have the heart to tell us that she conceived that night in Seokyeong nor that she was dying. She was given no choice and had to leave us and the palace to survive."

So stood up, pacing the room. "However, we did it. We became like Ji Mong and found her again. But we will lose her if we do not bring the pieces of her spirit back together. She is lost and slowly forgetting." He explained, a terrible sadness weighing on him. "She cursed herself before she died. She wanted to forget the pain of loving us."

Gwangjong quickly got to his feet and grabbed So by the neck. A distant memory of watching Jung lift Soo up in his arms while he fussed over her returned as So pulled his hands from him.

"The child." Gwangjong said in a hoarse voice as his staggered back. "I never thought. She was Jung's wife."

"You know now." So stated bitterly, turning his head away as his mind floated into the past. "I did not know until a child bumped into me near Soo's prayer tower six years after her death. Soo's spirit shone in her eyes. Jung told me about Soo's request to not raise her within the palace. I couldn't break his promise to her since he cared for her when I foolishly abandoned her. Jung deserved to raise her."

"Go Ha Jin?" Gwangjong picked up the fallen book. "Hae Soo?"

"The same woman." So nodded in confirmation.

"How did she?" Confusion filling him even with the evidence staring him in the face. "Why?"

"Ji Mong needed a kingmaker and Jin is a descendent of Hae Soo." A sardonic smirk twisted So's lips as he thought of Ji Mong's far reaching manipulations of his life. "He used her as the bait which forced us to fight for the throne."

"Hae Soo." Rage filled Gwanjong as he flung the book across the room. "It's too late. It's all too late to save her."

"No, it isn't too late." So growled back, as he closed in on the king. "I will not allow it to be too late. I did not cross heaven and hell for it to be too late. Trust that we can go back. Make it right. Save our Soo-ya. Keep this burden from her shoulders. We have the knowledge of what we did wrong. We can stop him from making the same mistakes."

Peering deep into the eyes of the king, So whispered, "Sleep, Pyeha, trust me."

* * *

Seokyeong

So sat peacefully next to Soo, listening to her as she pointed out the constellation Pegasus. They laughed as he attempted to pronounce the name of the constellation, just happy to be together even for a short while. Soon it would end and she had to return to the palace before an alarm was sounded to tell Jeongjong she has left the Damiwon. Baek Ah had helped her escape the palace to come to him, he would help her return before dawn.

Jun So subtly crept into the back of the prince's mind as he held her hand in his. "Ji Mong will appear before long with the news that Jeongjong is weakening. Your brother will die tomorrow. You must not leave Soo alone with him. You must get to Jeongjong before he dies to secure his decree."

So frowned as this other consciousness filled him. A feeling of recognition and wonder poured over him. How is this possible? She was here with him. Cheerfully grinning down at Soo as she peered up at him, he leaned forward and kissed her soft lips just as Ji Mong appeared, surprised to see them together. So let go of Soo's hand and patted it as he greeted the man.

So led them inside his living quarters and sat next to Soo as Ji Mong gave him information on Jeongjong's health. "The king is very ill." The astronomer continued on in a mocking tone, "Envoys from East Jurchen were bringing tributes; so, I arranged a day of dry thunder to frighten the king, I had no idea the envoy would be struck by lightning and die right in front of him. The royal physician said that he was startled so much he became weak."

So sat at attention, listening to Ji Mong urge him to move forward with his plans. "The time has come. Princes Wang Wook and Wang Jung have left the palace. Grand General Park and the Shinju Kang clan are on standby, controlling all the royal army and the majority of the clans." Ji Mong stood up. "You should make the decision."

So placed his hand over Soo's, "Remain here." he commanded gently as he followed Ji Mong outside. "There is no decision to make." He informed Ji Mong. "Tomorrow you will inform the guards to open the gates upon the king's command."

"What are you planning?" Ji Mong inquired, intrigued.

"My brother will want to see me before he dies." So gave a slight smile. "Remember the gates must be opened just before he calls for Lady Hae to come to him."

Ji Mong narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded at the command in So's voice. "Do you want me to return with Lady Hae Soo?"

"No." So firmly answered. "I have made plans with Baek Ah to safely return her."

"Wangja-nim." Ji Mong bowed, then left to return to Songak.

So felt her presence behind him. "Do you want the throne?" Soo asked softly. He turned around to see her troubled expression. Fear and disappointment seemed to pour from the depth of her dark eyes. "I did want the throne. It was one of the reasons why I left you. I wanted to put an end to the bloodshed between us brothers. I thought it would give me the freedom to never be treated as someone's dog, but I know that the throne will only tighten the leash around my neck." A bitter laugh spilled from him as he clasped her hands in his. "It will place us both in greater danger, but I have no choice. I was born under the star of a king."

Sadly, she whispered, "I wish..."

Pulling her close, he nuzzled the top of her head, "I know." He pulled back, gazing down into her eyes. "I never stopped loving you. Will you follow me?"

Soo wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, afraid to let go. "Yes."

"Baek Ah will be here before too long." He brushed another kiss across her lips. "It will be over soon, Soo-ya. I promise." So said as Soo closed her eyes against the threat of tears. Lifting her face up to his, he coaxed with a smile. "None of that, Hae Soo. There are still a lot of stars you have to tell me about tonight."

Taking her hand in his, So led her to the porch, lifting her up to sit on the edge while he jumped up to sit next to her. He slid his arms around her, kissing her temple. "Trust me, Soo-ya. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I trust you, Wangja-nim." Soo sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "If only we could stay here forever. Just us and the stars."

"I promise, Hae Soo." He whispered in her ear. "We will. Us, the stars, and our children."

"Children?" Soo giggled the stars forgotten, pulling back she peered up at his beautiful face. Her eyes drifted down to the fullness of his lips, knowing their flavor and the feel of them on her skin. Her thoughts turning to the night before in So's arms. She felt the memory of his body buried within her and blushed as heat pooled between her legs.

"Don't look at me like that, Soo-ya." So warned, desire flashing in his eyes. "We don't have time for that." The sound of Baek Ah's horse in the distance helped to calm him despite the discomfort.

"Hyungja-nim. Hae Soo." Baek Ah greeted them as he halted the horse near where they sat.

"Baek Ah." So hopped down from the porch, then lifted Soo down. "Make sure she arrives safe." So instructed as he lifted Soo up to his brother, "Pyeha must not know she's been away."

"Don't worry." Baek Ah said as he helped Soo arrange her chima. "Woo Hee is waiting for her just inside the Gyobang gate. She will see her back to the Damiwon without anyone noticing."

Soo looked down at So, "Please be safe." Not wanting to let go of him. So patted her hand with a confident smile. "I promise I will be safe." He turned to Baek Ah and handed him a slip of paper. "Send this message to Wang Jung on your way to the palace. He must arrive just after we've taken the palace."

"I will make sure it reaches him and I will return with Grand General Park." He told So then he galloped off.

* * *

Songak

Cheondeokjeon Palace

King's Quarters

Hae Soo trembled before Jeongjong as he ranted. She jumped as he threw his tea cup at her, the clay shattering at her feet. She held her breath as Queen Yoo rushed into the room in a panic.

"So is coming...So is coming to the palace!" In fear, she halted before her oldest son as Soo slowly backed into the wall, trying to get away from mother and son, not daring to take her eyes off the exchange. "Wang So is revolting against you!" Jeongjong got to his feet in shock, then sank back down onto the edge of the bed.

Queen Yoo rushed to the side board, grabbing paper and brush. "Yo, Yo..You need to write this down now." Bewildered, Jeongjong got up to follow her, panic lacing her words as she attempted to force the brush into his feeble hand. "Write down that you will be abdicating to Jung. Hurry now."

Confusion slid across Jeongjong's face, "What?"

"We cannot lose the throne." She cried out, then coldly commanded, "Hurry. Write down that Jung will be the new king, then we can plan for a future. Go on."

Jeongjongstared at this woman as though seeing her for the first time, "Then...what about me?" Realization sinking in as he gazed into her blank stare as Wang So and General Park entered the chamber, So motioning the guards to stand down. "Am I even your son? What am I to you, Mother? Just something that exists to sit on the throne."

So glanced at Soo to make sure she was not hurt, before returning his gaze to his brother and mother caught up in their struggle. Jeongjong shut his eyes as they rested upon his middle brother standing just inside the room, then he laughed bitterly as he fell to his knees before the wolf. "Now, I think I can relate to So. I know how he feels."

"Pyeha! Mother!" Jung strode in with sword at ready to defend them against So.

"I told you that I would abdicate to So, Mother." Jeongjong leveled his gaze at Jung, then smiled cruelly at her. "In the temple, I told you I would make So my Crown Prince."

"What are you saying? Do not do this!" Queen Yoo furiously screamed at Jeongjong as he collapsed further to the floor.

"Pyeha!" So called out as he rushed to his older brother's side, holding his slumped body in his arms as he ignored his mother's cries to get away from her son. She rushed at So in rage. "My blade should have found its mark that night. Instead of your face, I should have cut out your heart. Why did you have to live?"

"Take the queen back to her chambers." So ordered the guards. The older woman clutched at her youngest son, pleading with him as they seized her. "Jung, you must kill him. You will do that for me." Pity filled his face as he shook his head, his sword dropped to his side. "I can't do that, mother."

Soo's knees buckled under her as the room began to spin, she closed her eyes against the overwhelming sense of fear and relief. Queen Yoo's fearful howls echoed down the hall. From a distance, she heard Jung's hoarse voice after Jeongjong's ragged breathing ceased. "Greetings to the new king. Mansa, mansa, man mansa." Then the room rang out with the command to greet their new king.

* * *

So gently closed Jeongjong's eyes and laid his body on the floor. He rushed to Soo, lifting her unconscious body high into his arms as Ji Mong and General Park called for the guards to fall to their knees before him, acknowledging him as king. His barely paid attention, brow furrowed in concern for her. The stress was not good for her heart. There were too many details he would need to address therefore he could not leave to take her to the Damiwon so she wouldn't wake up to this hell. Jeongjong's body was still warm at his feet. She had been witness to too much death. His eyes went to Jung as he strode purposely toward his younger brother. If nothing else he could trust about Jung, it was that he cared about Soo as well.

"Please rise." So looked down at his kneeling brother. Jung stubbornly stared straight ahead as he remained on his knees. "Rise." So ordered. "I need you to take her back to the Damiwon so she doesn't open her eyes in this room."

Jung blinked up at So, then got to his feet. So kissed Soo's forehead, gently giving her over to Jung. He watched his brother take his lover out of the room, the doors closing after them, then he turned to face his destiny. His eyes met Ji Mong's, challenging the older man. Nothing in this world or the next will make me give her up, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Damiwon

Hae Soo's bedchamber

Jung sat on the edge of Soo's bed as he angrily pondered over So's behavior toward Soo. Why did she ever get involved with So? Why did Jeongjong abdicate to So? It didn't make sense when he could have chosen his son as Crown Prince. Ever since So returned to Songak nothing had been the same. He was bad luck. Yo had committed treason and nearly died at So's hands. Although, Yo had a cruel streak, he had never struck out at a brother before So's arrival. Even Wook had changed. And Hae Soo was always defending his fourth brother, but he couldn't believe that she wanted this.

Soo opened her eyes in confusion. "What happened?" she inquired as she raised her hand to her head. Was it a dream?

"Pyeha abdicated to Wang So." Jung frowned down at her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Soo sat up slowly on the bed. It wasn't a dream. So will become Gwangjong. She felt her anxiety tie a knot in her stomach. What will happen to us? I must remain calm, fear will do no good, she told herself.

Jung watched the internal struggle in Soo's eyes. "Will you remain with him now?" he asked bitterly. "You never wanted to be a king's woman." He reminded her. "Our eighth brother could help you leave this place."

"No." She shook her head against any thoughts of Wook, she reached out, her hands resting on his sleeve. "Please, stop, Jung." she pleaded. "He needs you now. Please understand him."

"Why do you defend him?" he stubbornly demanded, concern filling his gaze. "What hold does he have over you? I can protect you from him. Trust me. Why are you always taking his side?"

Soo touched his face as she met his eyes, "I don't want to take sides, but the truth is that I love him. That is the only hold he has on me. He has stood by me even when doing so might have cost him his life. Even when no one else dared to do so."

"He abandoned you for two years." He spat out, standing up.

"He protected me from Pyeha for those two years." She gently countered.

"He killed Eun!"

Startled by his vehemence, Soo got to her feet not wanting to say anything that could end her friendship with Jung. Carefully, she replied. "There are so many things I want to take back and that day is one of them. So did only what the tenth prince requested of him that day." she grabbed Jung's forearm, frowning, trying to make him understand. "Please."

At a loss, Jung looked down at her, despair slipping over his features. "Please, Jung." She entreated. "We need you."

Without a backward glance, he stalked out of the room, not seeing his thirteenth brother standing near the door. "I cannot accept this." He growled through his tears as Baek Ah caught his shoulders, turning him around to face him.

"Jung, you should know better than anyone who she would choose." Baek Ah's voice seeping through the sorrow. "If you truly consider Soo to be a friend, then do not fight with your brother any longer. She has spent her life caught between all of us. She does not have the freedom to spend her life doing this or that. Knowing that, will you make Hae Soo even sadder?"

Jung pulled out of his brother's hold, tears spilling down his face. "Soo-ya."

"You don't actually..." Realization swept over Baek Ah, "How foolish of you." He softly said as Jung sobbed in his arms.

Soo stood outside her bed chamber witnessing the brothers. She felt a tug of guilt at not knowing how much Jung cared for her, but he would always be her younger brother. Her dear friend whom she trusted with her life. Too much had transpired, he had lost a king and brother he looked up to, and sadly the day was not over. She hoped he could learn to give that trust to So. Finally, could see his middle brother without the poison of his mother or Jeongjong blinding him.

Jung pulled away from Baek Ah when he saw her worried expression. "Soo-ya." He knelt in front of her. Baek Ah silently watched on as Jung continued, "I will always treat your life as my own. I will stand by you. And because it is for your sake, I will stand by my fourth brother. I give you my loyalty and my word, I will keep you and all that you hold dear safe and protect them with my life."

"Wangja-nim." She softly spoke as she attempted to bend down. Jung shook his head, stopping her, and got to his feet, clasping her hands in his. "Thank you."

"We must return to Cheondeokjeon to prepare for the burial ritual and for the coronation." Baek Ah reminded Jung, then he turned to Hae Soo. "Please remain here and rest. He would want to know you are taking care of yourself so he doesn't have to worry."

"I should be there for him." Soo gathered her wits together, preparing to go with the men. "He will need me."

"No, you stay here." Jung said firmly.

Baek Ah agreed, "You still look pale, Soo. I will let him know that you are resting. It will make him feel better if he knows you are safe. I will inform one of the court ladies to bring you some tea to help you sleep."

Soo was about to refuse. The need to be near So was making her anxious. A feeling of helplessness filled her as she realized there wasn't anything she could do for him. It was all so overwhelming. What will happen to us now that he has become king? Too many thoughts swirled around her mind but she smiled up at Baek Ah, hiding her unease, "Please go to him. I will call for Chae Ryung. I will be fine. I promise."

* * *

Later that evening, So sat on the edge of her bed as she slept, his amour and sword lay on the desk. Exhausted, he curled around Soo's warm body, pulling her close into his embrace. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead just as she opened her sleepy eyes. She touched his cheek with gentle concern, "Have you eaten?" She asked as she searched his eyes.

He smiled at the question. "Not yet. I just need to hold you." Brushing her hair behind her shoulder, he quietly said, "I need to make sure you are safe."

Hae Soo blushed, pulling back as she assured him. "I am not harmed...Pyeha." So tugged her back to him and shook his head, "I don't want to hear you call me that tonight."

"Wangja-nim?" Her eyes widened as he rolled her beneath him, peering down at her, heat reflected in his gaze. Butterflies of anticipation flitted around in the pit of her stomach as she let her eyes drop to his mouth. Soo sighed at the demanding kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands hiking up her chima, caressing the milky soft inner thighs before moving up to find her ready for him. Gently parting her legs, he untied the string at his pants and slid into her welcoming body. He left the day behind as Soo's moans of pleasure poured through him.

Later, a languid peace filled Soo as she curled up against his side, amazed at how much a necessary part of her life he had become over the years. His hair spread across the blanket as he slept, spent from having to deal with his brother's death and his upcoming coronation. Soo slowly disentangled herself from his arms and sat up, trying not to wake him. She sighed at the slight twinge in her knee, but determined that the pain was well worth the price. She couldn't say when he started to infiltrate her heart, but she knew now he was deeply imbedded there.

He hasn't eaten all day, I should get something from the kitchen and bring it back for him so he can eat when he wakes up, she thought. She slid to the edge of the bed, attempting to leave when she felt So's hand on her wrist. "I am just going to get some food for you."

The distant memory of Soo delivering food to him while he stayed with his eighth brother amused him as his thumb gently brushed over her tender flesh. "I'll come with you."

They roamed through the kitchen, laughing as she served him. Soo pushed the thought of the morning to the back of her mind. It could not be helped. Nothing could have stopped this day from coming. She knew he would be king. So reached across the table to smooth away the worry from her brow. "What's wrong?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Nothing."

"Tomorrow will take care of itself." So tenderly soothed, then he smiled mischievously as he caught her hand in his, pulling her to her feet. "Where are we going?" Soo queried as she nearly had to run to keep up. He laughed as he swept her up in his arms. "To the royal bath."

So set her on her feet at the foot of the stairs to the pool. "I've been curious why you dared to sneak in here to spy on us. Not once, but twice." He said as he tugged at the ribbon on her under garment, the white shirt slipping from her bare shoulders. Soo blushed as she faced the water, embarrassed by the memory. "It was so long ago." Not wanting to say she withdrew as she watched the steam rise from the water. She shivered as he brushed a kiss against the nape of her neck, the heat of his skin against hers, holding her close.

Leaning back, Soo nestled into So's embrace as she stared at the stones across from them. It all started there. Sorrowfully she thought of Eun and Soon Deok's last moments. "I'm sorry." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I thought I could save them. If I could help them escape." She turned around to meet his eyes. "I.."

"Stop, Hae Soo." So said, as he wiped the tears from her face. "There was nothing you could do. Won and Wook knew about the cave. Wook had guards waiting on the other side. Even if you had been successful in removing the stones from the entrance, they still would have been captured."

"I should have trusted you enough, but I tried to stop... I did trust you, but I sent the letter too late." she broke off.

"I know, Soo-ya. I know about the visions." He hushed her. Surprised, she stepped back, nearly tripping. "How?" She rasped out.

So caught her hand in his, "I learned about them when Taejo brought you back into the palace. I know you are like Ji Mong." He tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry, Soo, he wanted to use you until the end." Soo tried to pull away from him. "No." he calmly commanded. "I know you saw me kill Eun in your vision and tried to stop it from occurring. It's all right, I know everything."

The room began to spin for Soo as she sank to the floor. So knelt with her, catching her in his arms, holding her against his chest. "I love you. It wasn't your fault." He crooned as she sobbed in relief. "Once I'm on the throne, I'll put their spirits to rest. I promise."

"What else do you know?" She quietly inquired as her tears abated.

"I know Wook was the one you meant when you said you had someone in your heart." His eyes narrowed. "Is he still in your heart?"

Soo sat up to face him, shaking her head. "I don't know if I really loved him or really knew him. We shared Lady Hae. I considered him family and his home was the only home I ever really knew. And I so desperately wanted to go home that I wanted to believe in his promises."

She nervously bit her lip, returning his gaze. "I would have married him to get away from the palace. I wanted to trust him and to be safe. Then the girl in me died with Lady Oh and you would not let me turn away from you. I tried to forget you when you left for Jin Dynasty, but you wouldn't let me. I begged Pyeha to send me far away from you. I didn't want to love you, but I couldn't stop it from happening."

Sighing, Soo touched his face, her lips meeting his. "Now, do you need to ask who is in my heart, Wangja-nim." So deepened the kiss as he hauled her into his arms. The hard heat of his body pushed against her sensitive skin causing her to issue a low moan. "So-ya." He pulled back, a knowing smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. His eyes dark with passion.

* * *

Early the next morning, Soo blissfully stretched. Slowly opened her eyes, she awoke to the sight of So sitting in a pensive repose. She reached her hand to trace the deepest scar just under his shoulder blade, his strong muscles moved under his satiny flesh. Surprised, he turned around with a sweet smile. "Good morning." Desire hit her hard again as she sat up, crawling into his embrace. "Yes, Wangja-nim." she sighed against his neck, placing a kiss against the claw mark on his shoulder.

"Soo, we don't have time." He gave a painful laugh as she drew back with a disappointed pout. They looked out the window as the beginnings of the sun's rays touching Lake Donji, creating golden sparkles to dance on the surface. "Ji Mong will be here soon." So kissed her forehead as he stood up, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. Tying the ribbon, he strode to his amour and sword. "You will be at the coronation. I will have Chae Ryung bring in your dress. Baek Ah will come for you after you are dressed."

"Wangja-nim, I am a Court Lady, I shouldn't be there." Soo draped the coverlet over her as she got out of bed to argue with him. Her eyes following his movement as he buckled his amour in place, then she gasped as he purposely pulled her into his arms holding her against him. So gave her a knowing smile, "You are my woman and you will be where I say."

So dropped a kiss on her mouth as her eyes narrowed at the declaration. He enjoyed the view as the blanket slid down to bare her shoulders. Then he glanced up at the muffled sound coming from the doorway. Chae Ryung immediately dropped her eyes and bowed before him. "Pyeha." Four court ladies did the same as they filed into the bedchamber each carrying an ornate silk parcel.

So pulled the blanket up to cover Soo. "You are my person. You belong to me." He continued, brooking no argument. "And you will be my queen." Then he picked up his sword from the desk, passing the startled court ladies as he left the room. His movements slowed as Ji Mong approached the stairs, their eyes meeting as the astronomer stood waiting for him. As So strode down the steps and past him, Ji Mong respectfully followed behind him and out of the Damiwon where royal guards waited for him.

"Pyeha." Ji Mong began, lowering his head. "Lady Hae Soo must not be at the coronation."

So quirked his lips, "She was not born under the star of a queen, you mean." He sarcastically mocked, then rounded on Ji Mong with a low, threatening growl. "From here on out, we will make our own destiny. She will be known and remembered. And you will not stop me from saving her."


	4. Chapter 4

Cheondeokjeon Palace

Throne Room - Coronation

Hae Soo was dressed in an elegant gown of royal blues, bright crimson, and embroidered with small gold dragons. A gold belt emphasized her tiny waist and delicate earrings dangled against her slender neck, her hair pulled back in an understated braid. Soo stood in line next to Baek Ah, Jung, and Won. She relied on her court lady training as she attempted to calm her nerves under the scrutiny of the curious stares from the clan leaders.

Soo causally glanced at the Hwangbo royals standing opposite of the Wang royals, taking note of Yeonhwa's clenched fists before she met Queen Hwangbo's guarded gaze. Taejo's second queen filed away Soo's status among the royals. An announcement jerked Soo's eyes away from the queen as the doors opened. Fourth Prince, Wang So marched forward, dressed in ceremonial black robes, the beads of the head dress swinging as he proceeded toward the throne. Grand General Park, the court ministers, and eunuchs trailed after So as he mounted the stairs then turned to lift the royal seal out of an ornate dark blue box Ji Mong held. So turned to face the General, the court, and his ministers, holding up the golden lion.

The Grand General's voice echoed throughout the room. "Panji, Pyeha." The entire court bowed deep before So. "Mansa, mansa, man mansa."

Hae Soo watched the man she loved with pride and amazement. Gwangjong. He's the fourth king of Goryeo. She smiled with thoughtful consideration. Now, you will no longer be remembered in history as a bloody monarch. I will be here to help you. She gasped as the doors flew open with a crash.

"My son would not abdicate to you!" All heads turned at Queen Yoo's declaration from the entrance to the throne room. "He is a traitor. He revolted against the king." She fiercely yelled as she stalked to where So sat on the throne. "Fourteenth Prince, Wang Jung should be king. I will summon the Yoo clan and fight you."

"Please stop, eomeoni." Jung pleaded as he stepped forward, kneeling before his older brother, as whispered murmurs filled the room. "Forgive her, Pyeha."

So's eyes hardened as he tilted his head at her audacity. Standing up from the throne, he descended until he was eye to eye with her hatred. "You were always greedy. Jeongjong abdicated to me before a room full of witnesses." He said calmly as the royal guards surrounded her. Hae Soo held her breath, afraid for Jung as So stood before Queen Yoo. "Do you honestly think Jung would survive a revolt against me? Are you still that greedy to sacrifice another son?" So asked as she seethed, the guards holding her.

He turned his back on her as he ascended to sit on the throne, then he peered coldly down at her. "For all the attempts of regicide against our brother, the Crown Prince, Wang Mu and against myself, I should declare you and your clan as traitors to the throne."

Her eyes widened. "I am First Queen. You cannot command me!"

"Father is not here to protect you nor to turn a blind eye to your sins." So stated clearly before the court. "Ji Mong, was I not born under the star of a king?"

"Yes, Pyeha." The court astronomer confirmed.

"And on the day that you informed the queen and King Taejo Wang Geon that Crown Prince Wang Mu and I were born under such a star, did she not attempt to take my life and rob the king of a regent to Crown Prince, Wang Mu?"

Ji Mong's eyes coolly fell upon Queen Yoo. "Yes, Pyeha, she did."

"No." The older woman growled with venom. "You were my mistake. I should have made sure you died that day."

"Pyeha, forgive her." Jung begged, his head bowed, helpless to stop his mother and his brother.

So considered his younger brother's plea. "Fourteenth Prince, Wang Jung, where does your allegiance lie? If you and the Yoo clan stand with Sinmyeongsunseong then you will be considered a traitor and dealt with as such. However, if you consider me as your brother, then I will spare her life and exile her to Chungju. She will be stripped of her title as queen mother. She will remain within her clan home, never to leave nor enter the palace within her lifetime ever again."

"I pledge my life and my allegiance to you, Pyeha." Jung raised his head to his brother. "Thank you for your mercy. Neither I nor my clan will stand against you, Pyeha."

"Please have this woman removed from my sight." So ordered, then calmly considered his brother. "Please rise, Fourteenth Prince, Wang Jung."

* * *

The next day, So tossed another scroll onto the table, then opened a map of the northern region, as Wang Jung and Grand General Park strode into the room and bowed before the king.

"Khitan remains a problem. Wang Jung, go to the northwest region and find out how many forces they have there. I will have you go as my ambassador and general to oversee the building of two fortresses in the northern territories. Take a small force of soldiers and builders with you."

"And if I need more men, Pyeha?" Jung inquired, as he studied the map.

"I will have General Park prepare a force of 400,000 to ride out soon after you." So replied. "Those forces will remain hidden along the Yalu River." He pointed to the area.

"Yes, Pyeha." Both men bowed, then left the throne room. So turned to Baek Ah, "As for my uncle's idea to move the capital to Seokyung, Baek Ah, issue a decree that it is completely canceled. The forced laborers displaced by this construction will be repaid per the duration of their service and returned to their homelands. I will handsomely compensate the workers and their families who remain and travel with Wang Jung to help build the fortresses."

"What about those who died in service?" Baek Ah asked.

"Do whatever their families want." So ordered, watching his brother scribe his commands. "Guarantee them jobs or compensate them with goods. Do the same for those who got injured." He sighed, giving a tired smile. "Then are we done for the night?"

"Yes." Baek Ah put the brush down.

"Pyeha." Eunuch Kim bowed. "Lady Hae is waiting for you in your quarters."

"Hae Soo is?" A sense of relief and urgency hit So as he hurried out of the throne room and down the hall. Baek Ah, Eunuch Kim, and a group of attending eunuchs trailed behind him as they threw open the doors to the king's quarters. He grimaced at Soo's sleeping form as she leaned her head against his bed. Stubborn woman, he thought as he lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed, gently brushing her hair back from her face. So smiled as his name fell from her lips.

"Pyeha!" One of the eunuch's exclaimed at the breech of etiquette. So's cool gaze met the eunuch's, "Lady Hae Soo is no longer a court lady, she is to be treated as my wife. My door will never be closed to her."

"Draw the drapes, so Lady Hae can rest." So ordered as the attendants scrambled to comply. "Then have a light meal sent."

"You plan to marry Soo." Baek Ah said as he contemplated his brother's words. "The clans and ministers will fight you on this decision."

"Then they will find that I am still the wolf-dog." So gave Baek Ah an evil grin. "I'm prepared for that eventuality. Is the report complete yet?"

"Yes." Baek Ah answered. "It's ready for you. I'll have it in your private study in the morning."

"Good." So said, then flashed his brother a quick smile. "Bring Princess Woo Hee with you tomorrow morning.

"Pyeha?" Baek Ah inquired with surprise.

"No Pyeha." So requested. "Not here. I am your brother. You and Soo are my family." His eyes resting on the soft bundle of woman sleeping in his bed. "I will not stand in your way if you still want to marry Woo Hee."

Baek Ah grinned at So, "Yes, Pyeha."

So shook his head at him. "Do you want to stay and dine with me?" The he laughed at his brother's pained expression. "I thought not. Go and tell her the news." Baek Ah bowed and quickly left the room.

* * *

The sound of So's voice filtered into her dreams, waking her up. Where am I? Soo wondered as she felt the silky pillow under her head. She bolted up, remembering she was in the king's bedchamber. Embarrassed, she stood up, biting her lip, uncertain of her next move. She grasped the bed post, not wanting to startle the two servants setting food on the table. Her eyes searched the room for So. Through the thin crimson drapery, she watched as the king's eunuchs took off his belt and royal robes.

The servants bowed as they left the room. Soo tilted her head as the eunuchs folded the robes, placing the gold belt on top, then followed behind. So stood with his back to her, dressed in his undergarments. She ached for the feel of his warm skin, the definition of his muscles under her hands, tracing his scars with her fingertips.

She moved the curtain aside and gracefully walked down the stairs, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you." Soo quietly said, closing her eyes as she laid her cheek against his back. Her eyes flew open with a giggle as So gently grasped her hands, pulling her yielding body around into his hard embrace. "Pyeha." Soo's gaze drifted down to his lips in anticipation. With a soft sigh, she slid her arms around his neck and brushed his mouth with a kiss which was quickly captured and deepened by So.

Giddy pleasure coursed through her body as she tasted his kiss, enjoying the heated flutter deep within her belly making her knees weak until her stomach growled. So lifted his head, an amused grin at the sound. Soo blushed as she stepped out of his embrace, "I was waiting for you and fell asleep." She muttered, rambling, suddenly aware of her brazenness before her monarch.

So brought her face up and gently caressed her cheek, his gaze warm with love, then he took her hand and led her to the table. "Since you waited all evening for me, then let us dine before we retire for the night."

"Pyeha, I should return to the Damiwon." Soo stopped, remembering the court etiquette drilled into her by Lady Oh.

"Soo, I am not Pyeha here." So stated as he met her eyes. "You are not a court lady, but the woman I will make my queen. I will marry you. In this room, I am your husband."

"But I don't expect you to do so." Soo frowned at him in frustration. "I'm not sure if I want to be a queen. I'll be happy just being by your side."

He leaned forward until they were eye to eye, "Remember I told you to brace yourself because I will never let you go. You are mine."

Soo backed up until she bumped up against the table. Wide eyed, she coughed, attempting to evade him. "The food is getting cold, Pyeha."

"Let it." So commanded as he placed his hands on the table, trapping her within his embrace.

She caught her breath, raising her chin up. "Not without my permission. You promised."

With a hooded gaze, he lowered his forehead to hers, he picked up her hand, placing a sultry kiss on her palm. "I will gain your permission, Hae Soo." She closed her hand around the tingling sensation branded into her palm. A soft ragged sigh slipped from her lips, as he tugged at the ribbon on her belt, peeling back her jeogori to expose her collarbone, skimming hot kisses over her bare skin.

"So." Soo moaned, giving up as her hands slid to his shoulders, gradually guiding him to sit down on the chair. So peered up at her as she stepped between his thighs and plucked the pin out of his hair, releasing his sangtu. Placing the pin and golden headdress on the table, Soo slipped her fingers through his hair, allowing it to fall from his top knot and down his back.

"Does this mean I have your permission, Soo?" He looked up at her as he gently gripped her waist. Flushed with need, she nodded, then kissed him. Standing up, So swept her up into his arms and strode to the bed. He set her on her feet, a seductive smile on his lips as her jeogori and undershirt tumbled to the ground at her feet, and with a calculated yank, her chima spilled to the floor.

* * *

Damiwon

Woo Hee glanced at Baek Ah as he stopped before the door of the royal bath, "Why did you bring me here?" she asked, curious about his elated mood.

"I didn't want prying ears to hear." He said as he lovingly pulled her down to sit next to him by the water. "The king has consented to our marriage. We will meet with him tomorrow at dawn."

"Baek Ah, are you sure?" A worried frown flitted over her face. He nodded as he tenderly held her hand in his. "Also, I wanted to prepare you for the news. He found where Foreign Minister Park and Wang Shik Ryeom had sent Bok Soon and had her placed with Lady Mong in General Park's household."

Tears filled her eyes, spilling over at the news, "When will I see her?" she choked out as Baek Ah slid his arms around her, settling her against his chest. "Soon, Woo Hee." He kissed her temple as her body shook with sobs. "We will see our daughter soon."

* * *

Throne Room

That morning Princess Woo Hee of Baekje tightly gripped Baek Ah's hand in hers as they stood before So. Her face remained calm despite her anxiety over news of her daughter. "Because of the information you and my brother have gathered over the last two years, I will be able to order the arrests of the traitors who aided in the assassination of King Hyejong." So smiled down at her. "I am grateful and I welcome you as a sister."

"You no longer have to worry about Foreign Minister Park Young Gyu." Baek Ah said, squeezing her hand gently. "He has been imprisoned for treason. His execution will be this evening."

"As we discussed before, Princess Woo Hee, the marriage decree will unify the people of Baekje and bring them under Goryeo's protection from Khitan." So picked up a scroll from the table in front of him, handing it to Ji Mong to give to Baek Ah and Woo Hee. "I have troops under Grand General Park and Prince Wang Jung riding to the northern territories. This will give the refugees in Jeongan protection against Khitan soldiers."

Woo Hee regally met So's eyes, her head held high. "As the last royal representative of my people, I accept your protection, but under the condition that the Baekje slaves be freed."

"Agreed." So said with ease, then he motioned for Eunuch Kim to open the door. Grand General Park Soo Kyung and Lady Mong Ryang Won entered the throne room, followed by a nurse holding the hand of a shy little girl who peeked around her skirts.

Woo Hee and Baek Ah turned to greet the general and his wife. Her voice catching as tears filled her eyes at the sight of the child. "Bok Soon?" She rasped out, afraid to reach for the girl. Lady Mong nodded with a sad smile as the nurse encouraged the child to go to her mother. Woo Hee bent down to the child. "Do you remember me?"

Bok Soon hesitantly nodded her head. Woo Hee caressed her daughter's downy cheek. "You are with eomma and appa." She tenderly informed the child. Bok Soon lifted her eyes to Baek Ah who knelt down to greet her. Bok Soon suddenly flew into her father's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Baek Ah wrapped his arms around both his girls. With a bright smile and tears in his eyes, he leaned his head against Woo Hee's as he noticed his eyes staring innocently back at him with curiosity. "Thank you." He whispered as he brushed a kiss against Woo Hee's cheek.

A cough came from the General causing Baek Ah and Woo Hee to look over at him. "She is a good girl. She would follow me around like my daughter did at her age."

So's smile faded at the haunted expression on his mentor's face. "Prince Baek Ah, I order you to have the bodies of Prince Wang Eun and his wife Soon Deok exhumed and brought back to the palace." He commanded, his eyes never leaving the general's. "Ji Mong, send order the monks to prepare for a burial ritual to ease their spirits."

"Yes, Pyeha." Ji Mong said, bowing his head.

Standing up, Baek Ah smiled up at So, gratitude shining in his face. "Thank you, Pyeha." He kissed Woo Hee then faced General Park and Lady Mong. "I promise to bring Eun and Soon Deok home."


	5. Chapter 5

Cheondeokjeon

Lady Hae Soo's quarters

"Whoa! This is what Cheondeokjeon looks like." Chae Ryung exclaimed as she spun around Soo's quarters. Behind her, Damiwon court ladies entered, carrying Hae Soo's personal items. Hae Soo directed where to place the crates. She opened a wooden box holding her copies of So's poem. Smiling, she leafed through them.

Chae Ryung grew silent as she placed Hae Soo's books onto the shelf. "I...have a favor to ask you, Lady Soo." She turned around to face Soo. "I want to be able to remain in the Damiwon and I'm afraid that if I don't learn to read and write, I won't be able to remain. I do not want to be one of the court ladies the king releases." She walked over and grasped Soo's hands in her own. "I want to become a head court lady like you were. I want to make you proud. Please help me."

Soo smiled brightly at her dear friend. "Of course, I will gladly help you. I will speak with the king to make sure you are not included on the list of court ladies to be released from service."

Chae Ryung laughed, releasing Soo's hands, giving her a quick hug. "Lady Soo!" She gasped, bowing as Soo sat on the edge of her bed.

Hae Soo sighed as she took in the strange, beautiful room, not knowing what to do with herself now that she was no longer head of the Damiwon. "It will be my pleasure and will give me something to do."

"Oh, thank you!" Chae Ryung grinned happily. "Thank you so much, Lady Soo. I will learn quickly, I promise." Her eyes widened as she bid Soo farewell, "It's time for me to return to the Damiwon."

"I will also talk to Pyeha about teaching you how to read and write." Soo promised.

Chae Ryung happily bowed to her again and left the room.

* * *

Damiwon

Chae Ryung crossed the palace courtyard and hurried down the steps toward the gate of the Damiwon. She made her way up the stairs to Hae Soo's old quarters. A court lady nodded to her and Chae Ryung smiled back, "Lady Soo forgot a book and I was sent to bring it to her." She explained as she entered the room. Upon leaving the room and heading downstairs, she slowed, her eyes darted around as she headed toward Wang Won.

"How did it go?" He asked her as she handed him a book wrapped in blue silk.

"She said she would talk to the king." Chae Ryung answered, her eyes worried.

"Good." He nodded, flipping through the pages, unable to read the script. "You must remain in the Damiwon."

Nervous, she searched his face, "Can I not go to you, Wangja-nim?" Won blinked at her request. "I don't know when I'll ever be able to leave the palace." She said with concern.

Won gently grasped her shoulders, "Chae Ryung-A, there is still so much you can do to help me here." He explained. "When the time comes, I will take you out of here." The promise fell from him easily as he turned to leave, neither noticed the woman listening in the from behind the entry way of the royal bath.

* * *

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

"The temple monks are overseeing the exhumation of their bodies from the forest." Baek Ah informed So and Ji Mong. "The funeral ritual will be prepared before General Park leaves."

"Good." So nodded, a sad smile passed over his face as he remembered the courage his tenth brother had when he requested that So give him a merciful death. "Hae Soo will be happy that they will be put to rest."

Ji Mong agreed, "Yea, Pyeha. The stars shine favorably upon their spirits."

"Pyeha." Eunuch Kim hurried into the room, bowing before the king. "Court Lady Han Bi has an urgent message for you."

So folded his fingers, placing his hand under his chin as he leaned forward, his gaze hooded. "Bring her to my private quarters." He shared a contemplative look with Baek Ah. "Prince Baek Ah and I will hear what she has to say there."

"Yea, Pyeha." The eunuch bowed again, then rushed out of the room. So turned to Ji Mong, "Instruct the eunuchs to not allow anyone entry into the throne room. If they ask, tell them I do not want to be disturbed while I go over my brother, Jeongjong's old decrees."

Ji Mong bowed, "Yea, Pyeha."

* * *

King's Quarters

So studied the woman bowing before him as Eunuch Kim handed a scroll to Baek Ah. "It is as we suspected, Pyeha." He informed So as he skimmed over the report.

From her dress, he knew she was a Senior Court Lady. She had warm eyes, a serious mien and a proud baring which reminded him of Lady Oh. "Princess Woo Hee informed me that you served her in the Baekje palace." So said as he motioned her to rise.

"Yea, Pyeha." Lady Han Bi answered, keeping her eyes down from his. "I am loyal to the princess."

"Does that mean that you will be loyal to Goryeo?" He inquired of her as Baek Ah folded the scroll.

"I am equally as loyal to Pyeha. I will serve you with my life." Han Bi respectfully answered, looking into So's eyes.

Baek Ah nodded, "Lady Han kept Woo Hee informed of Wang Shik Ryeom's movements when she was a nursemaid for Bok Soon. Once my daughter was safe, Woo Hee convinced Jeongjong to place her within the Damiwon as a spy. She helped keep Soo safe for those two years you couldn't protect her." With his hand settled on the report given to them by Lady Han, he further added, "And with this intelligence, we will be able to bring the Hwangbo Clan under control and bring justice to the spirit of Hyejong. It is nearly over."

"Senior Court Lady Han Bi, I promote you to Lady-in-waiting to my Lady Hae Soo, the former Head Court Lady of the Damiwon and future queen of Goryeo." So instructed, solemn as he explained. "We have many who will fight this marriage. I need you to be my eyes and ears when I cannot be with her to protect her."

"I understand, Pyeha." She bowed as she waited for further instructions.

"Please choose two of your most trusted court ladies to attend to Lady Hae today." He commanded as he peered out at the sun shining through the window. "I would like her to join me for a mid-day walk around Lake Dongji."

"Yea, Pyeha." Lady Han bowed, then left the room, Eunuch Kim closing the door behind her.

* * *

Lady Hae Soo's quarters

"Lady Hae Soo, may we enter?" Soo put the book down as a knock sounded from the other side of the door.

"Yes, please." Soo replied. Lady Han opened the door. Soo noticed the court lady was dressed as a court official and followed by two young girls in similar clothing, carrying a soft slate blue jeogori with a blush rose colored belt. Surprised, Soo got up, smiling in greeting as she approached the older woman, "Court Lady Han, it's good to see you, but why are you in Cheondeokjeon and not in the Damiwon?"

"Lady Hae, I have been promoted to be your lady-in-waiting now." Han Bi bowed before Soo. "Princess Woo Hee convinced Pyeha you would be more comfortable with familiar attendants."

"Yes." Soo said in relief, then glanced at the clothing with curiosity.

"Pyeha thought that you might like to take a walk with him around Lake Dongji." She smiled warmly at Soo.

"I thought he wouldn't have time." Soo cocked her head, then grinned in pleasure. "I would love to take a walk with him."

Eunuch Kim appeared at the door. "I will inform Pyeha that you consented, Lady Hae." He bowed as he left the entry way, closing the door after him.

Lady Han nodded for the girls to help Soo dress. "Which hairpin do you prefer, Lady Soo?" She asked as the hairpins were brought forward. Soo's eyes fell upon her favorite as she selected the pin with the ivory flower surrounded by red berries and blue butterfly.

"You look beautiful, Soo-ya." So said from the door as Lady Han placed the pin into Soo's braid. The women stepped back and bowed before the king as he entered the room.

"Pyeha!" Soo exclaimed as So took her hand in his, smiling down at her.

"Let's go." He said as he led her out the door, holding her hand in his.

* * *

Lake Dongji

Despite the slight crispness to the air, Soo felt warm as they walked down the tree line path, holding hands. She leaned her head against So's shoulder as they passed by the stone tower, the mid-day sun reflecting off the surface of the lake.

She smiled at the memory of the first time she walked this path with him. Or rather chased after him as she chatted non-stop about doing her best to survive in the palace and that she would not be alone since she had him with her. Soo sighed, she still had him by her side, giving a nostalgic smile at the memory of the girl she once was before Lady Oh's death.

So tilted his head to peer down at her, a contented smile shone on his lips. "What are you thinking about?"

"My first day as a court lady and how naïve I was back then." A shadow crossed her face as she thought of Lady Oh. Soo stopped in mid-stride, looking up at So as he let go of her hand to pull her close, caressing her cheek. "Thank you for being here with me throughout it all. Even when I tried to push you away, I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

Soo met his lips with a sweet kiss, then she pulled back, blushing. His mouth had tasted sweet and his eyes were alight with the promise of tender passion. So quickly coughed, looked around, capturing her hand in his again, he tugged her down the lane.

Remembering her knee, gradually their pace slowed to a comfortable stroll. "I have ordered to have Eun and Soon Deok's bodies brought back to the palace."

So gripped her hand tighter as tears welled up in her eyes at the memory of Wang Eun. "Stop blaming yourself, Soo." He said, halting in front of her.

"I'm not. I promise." She replied with a nod as So cupped her face, running his thumb gently along her cheek. "However he was my first friend and I miss him so much."

"I know." So soothed as she laid her head against his chest, her tears faded into soft laughter as the memory of her first day in Goryeo drifted into her mind. "How can I ever forget that day when you pulled me off of him." She peeked up at him. "I was so angry with you. And then the little prince who thought he could peek at servant girls while they changed their clothes. I had to teach him a lesson." She stepped out of So's embrace, grinning up at him as he leaned down to meet her gaze. "I do believe I got my apologies from you and then some, Pyeha." she said, amusement shone in her eyes as she turned and happily moved ahead of him.

"Why were you not afraid of me?" he mused as she plucked a leaf from a branch, twirling it in her fingers.

Soo contemplated his question for a moment before answering. "Somehow I knew you would not do me any real harm." She bit her lower lip, a slight frown furrowed her brow. "I wasn't too fond of you, but I couldn't stop myself from being drawn to you." So moved to stand next to her. She drew in a breath. "That was the part about you that scared me the most. Every time you found me, touched me, it made letting go of you all that much harder. I didn't understand why my heart was leading me to you."

"Are you sorry it did?" He laced his hands behind his back as he turned his head to peer down at her.

Soo closed her eyes, a blissful smile on her lips as she softly sighed. "Never." She reminded him of the fearless girl he met in the home of the eighth prince. The way she stood there, her radiant face playful and unguarded. He couldn't take his eyes off her. How could he tell her that she was his wish come true?

She opened her eyes, flicking a glance up at him. "I would like to ask a favor. Chae Ryung requested I teach her how to read and write so she will not be one of the court ladies named to leave the palace." She sighed, "I would like to teach her. And I need something to do, Pyeha, besides waiting for you."

So caught her hand again, turning her to toward him. "Soo-ya, soon you will be visited by the royal physician and afterward, you will be too busy to have time to worry about not having enough to do." She frowned in confusion as he grinned down at her. "You will be busy taking care of our baby." He clarified for her, enjoying the blush that heated her cheeks as she grew flustered.

"Baby?" Soo uttered, then it suddenly dawned on her what he was talking about. "Oh!" Her hand covered her mouth as her eyes grew wide as the knowledge sunk in. She frowned. What did they use for protection in this era? She didn't dare ask as So brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her palm, then happily continued walking down the lane and back to the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Damiwon

Life within the palace had fallen back into its regular routine for some over the last couple of months since So's coronation, however life for Soo had dramatically changed. Although she enjoyed their daily strolls around Lake Donji, it wasn't enough for her. How did he expect her to go from being a Head Court Lady overseeing an entire staff of ladies within the Damiwon, to simply being useless? Her days were starting to converge into the same dull pattern until she wanted to scream.

She loved him, but something had to give, she thought as she watched Woo Hee with her daughter. Bok Soon sat quietly drawing in a book her father had given to her. Soo enjoyed Woo Hee's contentment, wishing she could feel the same way. "How has Baek Ah's grandmother taken to the marriage?" She asked as Woo Hee placed a kiss on the child's temple when the girl looked up at her mother.

"At first, she was against the marriage, but I believe that Bok Soon has won her over." Woo Hee smiled as she sipped her tea. Bok Soon smiled, handing her art to her mother. "Eomma, I drew Lady Hae."

"It is very like her." Woo Hee praised Bok Soon, giving the book to Soo who admired the girl's skill. "She has her father's talent."

Bok Soon bowed to her mother and Soo, thanking them for their praise. "I can pay you for such lovely work with a story, Bok Soon." Soo said to the girl. "Would you like that?" Both women laughed as Soo told the wide-eyed, overly curious child a story about a girl who got lost in the woods and was tricked into falling in love with a wolf prince.

"Omo, was she able to save her prince?" Bok Soon implored.

"What do you think, little princess?" Soo laughed.

"I think they married and ruled justly forever." Bok Soon hugged her book to her small chest. "Will you marry Pyeha, Lady Hae?"

Soo coughed, casting a quick glance at Woo Hee's hidden grin. Like mother, like daughter, she sighed.

"It is time for your nap, Bok Soon." Woo Hee gestured for the nursemaid, Lady Kim to take the young princess home. Soo politely smiled at the woman as she slipped out of the room with the tired child.

Soo sighed as her attention returned to Woo Hee. "It was easier being a court lady." She lamented as she toyed with her tea cup. "I can't even lift a finger. I'm restless."

"You should not say such things so carelessly." Woo Hee frowned, her expression serious. "The king is married to Princess Kyung Hwa but she is planning on taking vows to become a nun. The position of queen is empty. This means the ministers will be keeping a close eye on you, so you have to be careful."

"But it's hard with nothing to do but to wait for him. I need something to do." Soo frowned in frustration as she contemplated her situation. "I thought that it would be easier for us once he became king. However, I think I could end up waiting even longer."

"Once you become pregnant, the ministers will look more favorably upon a marriage." Woo Hee nodded pragmatically, then she smiled and placed her hand over Soo's.

Soo blushed, "That doesn't solve my problem. And, although I love him, I don't like feeling as though my worth as a woman is tied only to my ability to have children. I cannot go from being the head of the Damiwon to simply waiting in his quarters every night."

"Do you want to be his queen?" Woo Hee asked gently. Lady Han acknowledged the princess's gesture to make sure the conversation between the noble women remained within the room and did not reach the wrong ears.

"I want to be his wife." Soo said wistfully as she felt the heat of tears. "I never thought about being a queen. If Hyejong had lived, he would have been able to propose to me and we would not have lost all that time." She glanced away, then shook her head, her sad eyes returning to Woo Hee. "I shouldn't think of that. I apologize, Woo Hee.

"Do you remember the advise Taejo gave you before he died?" Woo Hee coaxed, squeezing her hand then releasing it.

"Yes." Soo gave her a shaky smile as she wiped her cheeks. "He told me to not get so caught up in what will happen in the future that I lose what I have now."

"Very wise advise." Woo Hee grinned at her friend as Soo chuckled.

"Yes. Very wise." Soo agreed.

* * *

Cheondeokjeon

Lost in her thoughts, Soo carefully climbed the steps up to the palace, her attendants slowly following behind. A familiar figure stepped out of the doors. Trepidation filled her as she recognized the eighth prince in front of her. She steeled her nerves, nodding gracefully to Wang Wook.

''Can you go and put this in my room?" Soo instructed, glancing over at Lady Han.

"Yes, Lady Hae." Lady Han bowed to the prince and led the attendants into the palace.

Wook cold gaze settled on Soo, chilling her. "You ended up going to him." He spat out, the thought of her in So's bed tormenting him. Bitter jealousy welled up inside him. It was her fault that he was not king. Why could she not have listened to him? Stand by his side the day Taejo died, instead of betraying him? He could have made her his queen. "You said I was being greedy for wanting both the throne and love. Now you are the king's woman. How am I to accept that?"

"He has always been honest with me." She answered carefully, keeping her composure. "He told me he did not want to lose me and had no choice. He shared his thoughts with me."

"I have always been curious, why is it that you insisted I could not become king." Wook pleaded, hurt and confused by her reasoning. He needed to understand. "In your eyes...was I not enough to become king?"

"It was not like that." Soo frowned, stepping forward, then halted. Her hand lowered, she didn't like being the cause of his pain. There seemed to be a spark of the old Wook she knew as a girl, but this façade could be a trap.

"Then what?" He demanded.

"He was born under the star of a king." She tried to explain, knowing it would not be enough. "Your father knew as well that the fourth prince would be king. It was fate."

"All because of a measly star I could not be king." Wook sneered at her. "All because of fate, you gave yourself to him."

"No, I did not give myself to him because he would be king." Soo defiantly returned his gaze. "I went to him because he stood by me when it could have cost him his life. I went to him because he became more than just a friend to me over the years. I went to him because I love him and would follow him even here."

Rage reflected in Wook's face for a second before he quickly masked it. "Do not think to become his queen." Wook warned with mocking disdain as he passed Soo. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at his retreating form, then entered the palace. An attendant appeared from the shadows following Soo to her quarters.

Upon entering her chambers, Soo sent Lady Han and her attendants away. Sitting down on her bed, Hae Soo rubbed her chest as her heart seemed to skip beats. Her stomach in knots as she tried to shake off her misgivings that rose from Wook's warning.

"Hae Soo?" So stood outside her door, worried for her as he waited for her to allow him entry. "Please let me in. I need to know how you are, I won't enter without your permission."

Soo took a deep breath, stood up and walked quietly to the door. "Pyeha." She bowed her head as she opened the door. His frown deepened as he took in her pale complexion. "I will call for the court physician."

"No." She said, "I'll be fine. I merely have a headache." Smiling, she touched his face. "I just need some sleep." So caught her hand in his, tenderly embracing her. "You are not fine. Share this burden with me."

Soo pulled out of his arms, her doubts and frustrations building up inside. "Can I truly share my burdens with you now?" She shook her head. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"No matter what the Hwangbo clan nor the ministers want, I won't lose you, Soo." He said fiercely, turning her to face him. "There is nothing they can do or say that will make me let you go."

"I don't know if I want to be queen." Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him. "I have only wanted to be your wife."

So caressed the tears from her cheeks, "I'll have no other queen than you."

"And what am I to do as I am now or as a queen, Pyeha?" The sadness not leaving her as an uncertain future lay ahead. "Am I just a doll to you? Am I here to do nothing but to wait for you? Bear your children?" Hae Soo frowned at him in frustration. "I love you, but I cannot do that."

"Then what do you want, Soo?" So asked as softly, hating to see Soo hurting so much.

Fearing the distance between, she reached for him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest. "I want to be with you, but I don't want to be useless." Smiling up at him wanly, "Maybe I could teach Chae Ryung how to read and write."

"I don't think you should work in the Damiwon now that you are no longer a court lady." So stated, then caveated, resting his forehead against her own. "You have always thought more like a minister. Why do you not write what you have learned over the years in the Damiwon? You may have access to the court library. It would be nice to be able to have you with me while I read."

She gazed up at him with a wry smile, "Really?" And So nodded, tenderly holding her tight against him. "I would like that very much." She kissed his jawline, loving him and how he understood her so well.

* * *

Hae Soo refused to let the nausea get to her as she prayed for the spirits of her dear friend and his wife. The sun high over head as banners waved in the gentle breeze among the autumn leaves. Incense floated in the air as the offering table was filled with food. Before the table stood the spirit tablets for the tenth Prince, Wang Eun, and his wife, Park Soon Deok, daughter to Grand General Park and Lady Mong. The beat of a drum sounded a soothing rhythm as the monks chanted.

So solemnly lit the funeral pyre, watching the flames engulf a box shrouded in red. Eun's words came back to him. Desolate, Eun reminded him of Soo's promise. That So would be able to give him a gift only he could give: a quick death and to bring peace to his soul. I hope you are at peace, Eunnie. He prayed as he handed the torch to a waiting guard. His eyes met General Park's tear filled gaze. Lady Mong laid her head against her husband's shoulder and openly wept for her daughter.

Woo Hee stood next to Baek Ah, clutching his hand as the thirteenth prince wiped a hand over his face. Hae Soo sobbed softly for her friend as So took her hand in his. He observed Queen Hwangbo standing with her children, Wang Wook and Princess Yeon Hwa. The ninth prince, Wang Won, positioned not too far behind Wook.

His ministers were arguing for an alliance with the Hwangbo clan through marriage with his half-sister. The powerful families wanted to control the throne through a political marriage by threatening to revolt, he mused. The visit he had that morning with the ministers had stalled their decisions to push against him. He noticed how weak Soo appeared to be as she placed her head against his shoulder.

When the service completed, So turned to Lady Han, "Please see that the court physician visits Lady Hae when she returns to her quarters."

"Yea, Pyeha." Lady Han bowed to him as Soo opened her mouth to argue, then thought better of it.

After the fire died down, So led the procession away from the funerary, his attendants and ministers trailing closely behind. Soo moved to follow along with Baek Ah and Woo Hee but the procession was halted by Queen Hwangbo as she acknowledge So then took up position to his right.

"I would like an audience with you today, Pyeha." Taejo's second queen requested. "it is a matter of urgent importance."

So gave her a considerable look, then answered, "I will grant you an audience tomorrow." He stared straight ahead. "Do you not feel it is more appropriate to use this time to mourn my brother?"

Queen Hwangbo nodded her head in obeisance. "Yes, Pyeha."

Soo felt the queen's heavy gaze upon her as their eyes met. She bowed her head before her, then walked past Wang Wook and Princess Yeonhwa, and into the palace. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest, the nausea from that morning had not abated, she reached out her hand to Lady Han as her body became clammy and her ears started ringing. The edges of her world began to retreat as she began to collapse.

* * *

"Hae Soo!" A deep voice seemed to drift into her consciousness from far away. Soo frowned in confusion as she opened her eyes. So sat by her side as the king's physician, Court Physician Hong, checked her pulse, then he turned to Lady Han. "How many days has Lady Hae not been able to hold down a morning meal?"

"I'm fine." Soo said as she attempted to sit up, only to hear So growl out, "Soo-ya."

"Three days." Lady Han offered calmly, trying to keep a smile from showing.

Physician Hong checked her pulse once more, then released her hand with a pat. "There is a slight flutter, Pyeha." He lowered his head, then informed So. "It is not certain yet, but with Lady Hae's morning nausea, I would say she has conceived. However, it is best that she gets some rest for now." He turned to Lady Han. "Ginger tea and a bland meal will help her morning sickness."

Lady Han nodded to the physician, then she turned to give quiet instructions to Soo's ladies in waiting. Then she stepped to the side with her hands folded as the younger ladies gracefully filed out of the room.

Soo blushed as her hand slid down to cover her stomach in awe. A baby. So smiled happily down at her as his hand covered hers. Remembering Physician Hong, So got to his feet, walking with him to the door, "You said you had other matters to speak to me about before you go."

"Yes, Pyeha." The king's physician nodded confidentially, bowing his head. "It concerns one of the clans."

So contemplated the seriousness of the request. "I understand." He quietly informed him, then commanded the guards, "Please take Physician Hong to Wang Baek Ah." He turned to Physician Hong. "Give this information to the thirteenth prince. I will address this matter with you later."

"Very good, Pyeha." He said as he bowed, quickly making his way down the hall with the guards.

He glanced at Lady Han. "You may leave. I wish to be alone with Lady Hae for a bit." She bowed and quietly left, shutting the door behind her.

"A baby." Soo blinked at So when he returned. She had turned on her side to watch him. So sat back down by her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "How do you feel?"

She rolled over onto her back to look up at him. "Both scared and excited."

"I love you." So bent down, gently kissing her lips. Soo closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, his body stretched out next to her, holding her in a tight embrace. He tasted her lips again, then pulled back to gaze her eyes. "Now the ministers will have no argument against our marriage once the baby is born."

A tear slid from the corner of her eye into her hairline. "Yes." She answered as she caressed his cheek. He laughed as he kissed her again, then sat up. "Rest, Soo." So stood up, grinning down at her. "Lady Han and your ladies-in-waiting will return soon."

"I will rest but I'm not very hungry. I promised Woo Hee I would have tea with her tomorrow." Soo told him. So stilled, his hand gripped hers as he stood above her. "I'll have them serve the tea and porridge in the Damiwon tomorrow." She quickly explained when it appeared he was about to argue with her.

So pinned her with a stubborn glint in his eyes. He released her hand and leaned over her. "Lady Han will be here with your porridge and I expect you to finish it."

"Fine." Soo grumbled as a knock sounded on the door.

"May we enter, Pyeha?" Lady Han called from the other side of the door. "I have Lady Hae's porridge and tea ready to be served."

Soo sat up in bed with help as So arranged the pillow behind her back. "Now who's lecturing who, Pyeha." She groused, pouting up at him. So gave her a quick hard kiss. "You may enter, Lady Han." He answered Soo's lady in waiting. Lady Han opened the door with attendants in tow. Everyone gave So courtly bow as he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

"The king has entered." Eunuch Kim announced to the room. Court Physician Hong bowed to So as he made his way to the throne, giving the royal physician level gaze. "Pyeha, first I must give you this letter from Royal Physician Yi. He wrote down his confession and gave the contents to me, telling me to give it the king upon his death." He showed the letter, holding it with two hands. Eunuch Kim took the letter from him, handing it over to Baek Ah with a bow. "Secondly, Pyeha, I must address the matter of Lady Hae's health."

"What about her health?" So frowned down at the man.

Physician Hong blanched, continuing. "Pyeha, I will do all that I can for her, but her heart is not strong. Her health has taken a toll over the years. Her knee was not allowed to heal properly and she has held too much pain inside her heart that it has cause some damage."

Clenching his fists, dread filled So at the thought of losing Hae Soo. "Will she live?" He demanded, frowning down at the man.

"Yea, Pyeha, Lady Hae will live as long as there is not too many burdens placed on her heart." Physician Hong bowed to So, his eyes lowered. "She must not suffer too much stress and worry."

"No one outside this room must know about her heart condition." So commanded, a cold chill filled the air.

"Yea, Pyeha." Echoed throughout the chamber. So remained quiet after Physician Hong left the throne room. Contemplative, Baek Ah studied his brother as the news of Hae Soo's heart condition cast a serious shadow over the happy tidings as he laid Physician Yi's confession in front of him. So opened it up, reading the contents while pondering the situation, his eyes narrowing. "Order the arrest of Court Lady Chae Ryung immediately."

Baek Ah quickly wrote out the warrant. "Eunuch Kim, please call in the captain of the guard." The elderly man bowed, rushing for the door, then returning with the captain. The guard bowed before So. "Arrest Court Lady Chae Ryung at once." So handed the decree to Eunch Kim who handed it over to guard who hurried out.

"Will you tell her the news, Pyeha? You know how attached Soo is to the girl." Baek Ah asked.

So frowned, thinking about the girl who Soo had taken lashes for so many years ago. "Soo will be hurt by this news, but I will explain it to her. Until the minute of Chae Ryung's execution, I will not allow this girl to be tortured for information. I will visit her myself once she is incarcerated, I believe that will be enough to cause her to give over the information she has to implicate our brothers." So informed his younger brother.

"I want to know immediately the name of any person who requests an audience with Soo. I don't want anyone upsetting her during this delicate time. If anything happens to her or the baby..." His hand crumbled the report as a terrible rage filling him. "They will answer to me."

"What should we do with the information he gave implicating our sister in the attempted poisoning of Crown Prince Wang Mu?" Baek Ah inquired as So handed the rumbled paper to him. So smirked as the younger prince carefully refolded the confession. "I will keep that bit of information quiet until it is time to weld that blade."

"What of our ninth brother? How will you deal with him?" Baek Ah frowned as So stepped down from the throne.

"I have my plans for him." So said as Eunuch Kim hurried ahead to open the doors. "Not even Hae Soo can keep him alive." So turned bid his brother a good evening and headed across the courtyard for the observatory to find Choi Ji Mong.

* * *

Observation Tower

Ji Mong wandered around a silent room that used to be filled with laughter of Taejo's young sons. Stepping onto the balcony, he watched So cross to the entrance of the tower. The sound of the king's boots on each step echoed through the chamber.

So halted at the top of the stairs as memories flooded back of Soo running up the steps, face bright as she declared she could take off his mask. Their lives changed within that innocent act of friendship. She removed not just his mask, but revealed them all that day, he mused.

"You wished to see me alone, Ji Mong." So said as Ji Mong bowed before him.

The older man turned back to the night sky with a heavy heart. "You do know she will not survive, Pyeha." Ji Mong reflected on the heavens. "Her time here is nearly done. She was not meant to be a queen."

So glared wary of the mysterious man who knew too much. He slowly felt a stirring in the back of his mind, another presence he hadn't acknowledged in a while. A deadly calm poured through him, one he had not felt in a long time. His eyesight shifted for a minute, then a cool smile formed on his lips. "I am here to make sure she returns in one piece." So retorted coldly. "Do not worry, Ji Mong, I will be there to save her this time."

Startled, Ji Mong backed away So, noticing the difference. "Who are you?"

So quirked a brow, a bitter laugh sounded as he said, "You were right about me back then, astronomer. However, this time the game is not yours to play. I will not let you dictate our lives. I won't let her die thinking I did not love her."

"That night in Seokyeon, I felt something was not right." Ji Mong said under his breath, then he turned on So, confusion turning to anger. "You came back for her, to change history for the kingmaker? Why? The goal has always been the throne. You should be married to Princess Yeonhwa by now."

"You are wrong, Ji Mong." The incarnation of Gwangjong stated as their eyes met. "I lived twenty-five years in deep sorrow, married to that woman, as you planned. Do you know what I found out over those years? The goal for me was never the throne, it was always Soo. Without her, life was meaningless. I might as well have been dead." He growled as the astronomer closed his eyes in pain.

"Do you think I wouldn't give anything to have saved my brother?" Ji Mong cried out. "But I didn't. I let history play out as it was meant to."

So stared hard at Ji Mong, dismissing his as he continued. "You gave me the way to find her. I don't know whether to hate you, kill you, or thank you." So spat out as he turned and strode to the top of the steps, then grounded out. "Do not blame Hae Soo for the choices we made within the palace. She is not at fault." So sighed, returning back to the present incarnation, as he gave the room a last glance. "Ji Mong, we would have met in the courtyard and slaughtered each other if not for her." He said, drained as he descended down the steps.

* * *

That night So stood outside the bars of a cell unmoved by the tears of the young woman Soo had trusted as a sister over the years. Chae Ryung trembled as Baek Ah laid the parchment and ink upon a make shift desk. "I don't understand..." She pleaded with Baek Ah, then dropped to her knees before So. "Pyeha, I would never harm Lady Hae."

"We know of your connection with Wang Won." Baek Ah revealed calmly. "You have until dawn to write out your confession to regicide and conspiracy to commit treason against the king. I will remain here until you are finished."

Defeated, Chae Ryung sat back on her knees. "What will happen to me?" She asked quietly.

"You will be quietly executed at dawn." The prince answered as she kept her eyes on So. "For the sake of Lady Hae, you will hang for your sins."

"Please, don't let her see me like this, Pyeha." Chae Ryung cried out as So began to walk away from the holding cell. Turning back, he met her eyes with a cold stare. "If I could make an example of you, I would. But I know how soft Lady Hae's heart is. She considered you her sister. A trusted friend and you betrayed her to the very end." He said unemotionally as the guard pulled her toward the desk. "All I do now is out of consideration for Lady Hae."

* * *

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room - The next day

"Pyeha, Queen Hwangbo requests an audience." Eunuch Kim announced, bowing before So.

"Allow her entrance." So replied as he put down a decree. He watched his father's second queen make her way to the throne. And now the Hwangbo clan will make their move for the throne through my half-sister, he mused.

"Are you going to let Goryeo fall apart during your reign, Pyeha?" She inquired undiplomatically, raising a critical brow at him.

"Your concern is excessive." So leaned back on the throne, eyeing her speculatively.

"Your father worked hard to build this country." The queen chastised, pacing before him in frustration. "He sacrificed so much. He did so much to protect it. That is the only reason I worry." She gestured, trying to appeal to his sense of duty, then she halted as a shadow crossed her face. "That is why I cast my son out." She quietly informed him, then with a level gaze she stated. "And that is why I'm offering up my daughter."

With a calculated move, she approached the throne. Her eyes pinning So's as she carefully laid a blue silk wrapped book on the table before him. "That was written by Hae Soo. She writes words that no one knows. Seeing what she did in the Damiwon, she is not a normal girl."

Slowly he picked up the book and flipped through the pages then his eyes returned to hers with a hooded stare. Cocking a regal brow, he placed his hand on the book. "I want to thank you for the return of this book." He tilted his head mockingly. "And just because you and those around you cannot read the words written here, does not mean I cannot." A cool smile played about his lips as he pondered. "I wonder how it came to be in your possession."

"She has no background, Pyeha." Queen Hwangbo furiously accused, ignoring his query. "And she has many weaknesses."

"How fast you forget that she is the sixth cousin of Lady Hae Myung Hee, your daughter-in-law." So shot back equally as quick, his temper rising. "Now that the Hae clan is no longer powerful, you throw all they did for your family away."

"No!" She sucked in a ragged breath. "This girl..."

So raised his hand to stop her. "I don't easily throw people away. Lady Hae Soo has been my friend, my family, and my lover over the years. Do you think I do not thoroughly know this woman." His cold eyes fixed hers. "The day I have to marry your daughter is a day you and she will regret. Now, you may leave."

Bowing before So, Queen Hwangbo visibly shook as she turned, rushing out of the room.

* * *

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

Hae Soo burst through the doors, startling the eunuch. "Pyeha, how could you?" she cried out, frantic for her friend. "What had Chae Ryung done to deserve to be arrested?"

So motioned for the eunuchs and guards to leave the room as he pushed Chae Ryung's confession aside and descended from the throne to meet Soo, grasping her hands in his. "Soo-ya, please be calm, remember the baby. Chae Ryung admitted to her crimes." He soothed as he led her to sit down on the throne next to him. "I promise she was not tortured."

"When were you going to tell me?" She glared at him, frowning in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you tonight." He explained with a kiss at her temple. His eyes held hers as he explained. "Chae Ryung has been spying on you this whole time in the Damiwon. She told the ninth prince about us and the information got to Queen Hwangbo." Soo's eyes lit upon her journal as he handed her the book. "She also took your belongings to create suspicion that you were a foreign spy."

Soo fingered through the pages as a touch of dread filled her with doubt. "But, I'm not, you believe me..." She sought his eyes.

"Whatever you are, Soo-ya, I know you are not that. I believe you were sent here for me to love. You are my family and will always be a part of me."

"But this book..." She continued.

"One day you will tell me what is in the book." So said to quiet her fears. "I trust you."

She leaned into him, closing her eyes in relief, only to open them with concern. "What if she was forced to take them?" Soo searched So's face. "I cannot blame her for that."

"Soo, she holds some of the responsibility for preventing us from getting married." Bitterness filled So as he remembered the abuse Jeongjong put Soo through during the two years when he had left Songak. All the pain she went through chilled him. He lived for Woo Hee's messages informing him about her wellbeing. While he missed her like crazy, fear for her kept him away.

"Chae Ryung put the mercury into Mu's bath. She was sent to the Damiwon to keep us apart. I believe Won kept her there waiting for the right moment to cause you harm. I couldn't allow her to be around you now that you are with child. And, although, I have no need or reason to forgive her, I did not make an example out of her." He calmly explained as he smoothed back a strand of her hair which had fallen out of its braid, caressing her cheek.

He clasp her hands in his as he took a deep breath. "Hae Soo, Chae Ryung wanted me to let you know that she didn't want you to see her disgraced and exposed." Then he picked up an envelope from the table and handed it to her. "She wanted me to give this letter to you. I wasn't sure if I wanted you to read it, but I know it would be worse if I took that choice from you."

"What happened to her, Pyeha?" Soo blinked back the threatening tears that filled her eyes, she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Soo-ya." So said into her hair as she buried her face against his chest, sobbing as his arms wrapped protectively around her.


	8. Chapter 8

So carefully lifted Soo up into his arms and carried her out of the throne room. Hae Soo placed her arms around him and buried her tear stained face in his neck as So continued to his private quarters.

"Please inform Lady Han that Lady Hae will stay with me tonight." He ordered Eunuch Kim, then added over his shoulder. "Have the servants set the meal in the royal bath, then leave. We do not want to be disturbed."

"Yes, Pyeha." The eunuch bowed then hurried to close the doors after him.

Hae Soo blushed at So's command. She felt her eyes begin to drift closed with exhaustion. The news of Chae Ryung's execution weighed heavy on her mind, and despite the 'if only' thoughts and regrets that circled there was a weary sadness.

So brushed his lips against her temple as a soft hiccup fell from her lips. Laying her in the center of his bed, he curled his body around her, holding her as she buried her face against his chest. Tenderly, So ran his thumb over the tears which had dried on her cheeks. "I am sorry, Soo-ya. I never wanted to hurt you."

It's not his fault, she thought. Everything that transpired back then was never his fault. I have to accept that Chae Ryung is not innocent. She could have stopped at anytime. Told me what they were doing, but she choose not to. I have to accept that now. My little sister betrayed me and committed regicide. Peering up at So, she whispered. "You didn't. I cannot blame you for seeking justice for your brothers. It is your duty to do so. I trust you."

"Thank you, Soo-ya." He turned onto his side, pulling her body deeper into the warmth as he stroked her lower back, his forehead touching her own as he nuzzled her soft cheek then grazed the corner of her mouth. Seeking comfort and a chance to forget her loss for a while, she accepted the deepening of his kiss, moving against the hard heat of him trying to get closer. "I love you, So." She moaned as he traced the curve of her neck with sensuous nips, gently biting down on her nape as he pulled her under him.

Soo stretched her body up to align with his, giving a frustrated sound she plucked at the ribbon on his belt, then pushed at his shoulders. So sat up on his knees, boyishly awkward and suddenly concerned for her. "Are you all right? I didn't hurt the baby, did I?" He placed his palm over her stomach. She shook her head against the pillow as she put her hand over his. "No, we're fine, Pyeha." Her eyes darted to his, shy yet seductive. "I want to touch you tonight."

So tilted his head, peering down at her with a provocative smile turning up the corner of his mouth. "Then I am yours to do with as you please." He slid his hand out from under hers, settling his hands on his thighs while keeping eye contact with Soo. "Touch me, Hae Soo."

Slowly she sat up, moving until they were knee to knee, a sigh fell from her lips as she reached around his waist, playing with the string on his gold belt, letting it slide to the floor. So remained in place, his eyes following her languid movement as she found the button to his robe, then glided down to release ribbons on his garments.

Soo pushed the heavy fabric off his shoulders, trapping him within her arms as her mouth found the pulse point along his throat. So growled a warning in her ear that traveled past her navel causing heat to pool between her legs. With a laugh, she quickly dispensed with his robe and undershirt, glorying in the feel of satin flesh covering hard muscle underneath. She reached out to caress his skin, when he caught her hand. Firmly, he held her in place as he stripped off her jeogori, revealing a rosy blush which spread from her cheeks to the nape her neck, along her collar bone, and down to the swell of her breasts. Allowing her chima to loosen and slide around her thighs, he enjoyed the sight of her nipples hardening, the pink darkening into a dusky shade.

"So." A ragged moan escaped her lips as he encircled one of the sensitive globes, running his thumb over a protruding nipple. Her breath hitched as an urgent need pushed her over the edge. She licked her bottom lip as her eyes fell up his mouth, aching for him.

So pulled her against his chest, her knees on the outside of his as he placed heated kisses along her exposed skin. Soo closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Feeling every hard inch of him against her, she trembled as his hand slipped under her chima. Soft, wet, and welcoming his fingers slid along her velvety core causing her body to shudder in response. He laid her back against the bed as he settled between her thighs.

* * *

Later that evening, Soo awoke as she felt the warmth of his skin against her own as well as the rhythmic beat of So's heart under her cheek. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against him. Smiling contently, she bit her lip as her stomach growled.

She gasped as he tenderly tugged her upward until their eyes met. Reaching out her hand, she traced his scar. He looked so much like the Wang So she first met when she was a girl staying with Lady Hae and Wang Wook. The depth of her love for him amazed her, leaving her breathless. Remembering the feel of him on horseback the first time their eyes had met caused her to think that maybe she had known she would wind up here in his arms all along.

So nuzzled her neck, then kissed her nape before gently laying her beside him as he left the bed. "Pyeha?" Soo sat up as she pulled the blanket around her nude body. Awed by the sight of her love flushed skin and the glow in her eyes, So leaned down, sweetly kissing her. He laughed against her mouth when her stomach growled again.

"Our meal has probably gotten cold by now." He said as he picked her up still tucked within the blanket. "I must make sure you eat. Come with me."

Thoughts of Chae Ryung filtered back to the surface causing a pang of guilt. Soo frowned and pushed the thought down. Out of the blue the grief and anger struck her. Suddenly the confines within the palace grated on her nerves. "I can walk on my own." Blushing, Soo said as she attempted to get him to put her down.

So frowned at her mood swing, not releasing his hold. "Soo-ya?"

Frustrated, her chin raised stubbornly as their eyes locked in challenge, feeling the need to fight against him and the reality of the palace. "Put me down." With a deliberate slowness, So let her body slide against his as he set her on her feet. Still imprisoned in his arms, Soo glared up at him. "I am not a doll to be dragged around and left wherever you wish." She barked at him, giving into her need to lecture him on his manners. "I am..." The fight within her spirit dying when she found no answer. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You are Hae Soo. Brilliant, stubborn, sweet Soo-ya." So declared as he brushed her hair back from her face. "My person. My lover. Mother of my child. And my only queen. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"I know, So-ya." She whispered, ashamed of herself for taking her anger out on him. "I'm sorry."

* * *

King's bath

Hae Soo stepped out of the water and into So's waiting arms as he embraced her in the towel. "Tonight I am your lady in waiting." He quipped, grinning as he caressed the water from her body, then helped her slip into a jade silk robe.

"Pyeha, this is not proper." Soo cast a cautious glance at the door as So tied the scarlet belt around her tiny waist. He took her hand leading her to the table the servants had reset with fresh bowls. With delicate care, So settled her before him on a cushion.

"Stop worrying, Soo-ya." He said as he dried her hair, pulling a comb through her long tresses. "I have orders that we are not to be disturbed tonight. No one will dare."

Sighing, Soo picked the towel up, scooting around behind him. "Now it is my turn to attend to you." She said as she ran the towel through his hair. Memories of the first time she saw his bare back in Seokyeong drifted back. Closing her eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat as she lightly traced the deepest scar.

Soo opened her eyes to find him in front of her. The scar on his face prominent since the make up had all been washed away. "How can you stand to look at them?" So asked, in awe of her as she smiled brightly at him as she held out his shirt. "I wish I could take away the pain you had to endure when I look at them, but they are a part of the man I love. How can I not?" She replied as she pushed back his fringe of bangs from his left eye. "I love you."

An intense light shone in his eyes as he captured her hand in his. "Soo-ya." Soo leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss against the scar on his left eye. "I love you, So." She whispered for his ears alone. So slid his arms around her waist pulling her up against him. Soo placed her hands on his shoulders as she sighed, then kissed his lips. Feeling the heat rise up within him, she pulled back with a happy giggle. "Our food will get cold again! We really need to eat."

"You're right." So gave a tortured sigh as he lifted her off his lap. "You haven't been eating well." His face grew concerned. "How are you feeling? Is the baby all right?"

"We are fine." Soo laughed, shaking her head. He's going to be a nervous first time dad. Grinning, she lifted the lids on the bowls. "I am ravenous."

"Then I better feed you." He chuckled as he picked up a lotus root, bringing it to her mouth. Soo purred as she chewed. Laughing, she returned the favor. Love glowed in her eyes as she watched his every move. I wish to love you forever, she thought.

Full, she reclined against So, Chae Ryung's fate still weighing on her mind. "Pyeha, I have a favor to ask of you." Suddenly serious, Soo sat up, looking So in the eyes. "I want to have her remains sent to her mother." Hae Soo raised her hand up as So frowned at her. "Please. I'm not asking for her. I'm asking for me. I need to do this so I can be at peace."

So brushed a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear as he contemplated her request. "I should be angry that you still hold some affection for her, but I can't bring myself to not give into you." He acquiesced. "I will have Ji Mong handle the task tomorrow."

"Thank you." Soo quickly hugged him, then settled into her comfortable spot against him. Amused, So wrapped his arms around her. "And you say you don't want to be queen." He commented as she yawned. Lifting her easily in his arms, So stood up cradling her sleepy form against him, he carried her out of the room and down the hall to her bed.

* * *

Damiwon

Hae Soo followed Head Court Lady Song around the vats and kettles steaming in the kitchen as they discussed remedies for morning sickness. Soo smiled wistfully as Lady Song instructed a court lady in how carefully prepare the ginger root.

"Thinly slice the ginger." Lady Song said as Lady Han diligently took note of the ingredients. "Then let it steep over medium heat. Once the tea is taken off the heat, then add dried lemon and a small spoonful of honey. This tea, as well as porridge, in the morning will help calm your stomach."

"This will be very easy to prepare for Lady Hae." Lady Han nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Song." Soo inclined her head at the woman in gratitude.

Lady Song bowed before Soo, smiling, "I am most honored, Lady Hae." she said as the women left the kitchen. "I will have Yun Di serve you in the tearoom."

Soo sat at the table, nervously fiddling with the folded letter hidden within her sleeve. Chae Ryung's confession of loving the ninth prince so much that she would commit regicide, knowing that Soo would be held accountable, still stung. How could she forgive those two desperate, lonely years without So? Soo took as deep breath and swallowed back the bile.

"Hae Soo." Baek Ah called out to Soo as he and Woo Hee entered the room. Woo Hee happily rushed to Soo's side as she stood up to greet them. "I heard the news. I am so happy for you." She gushed, taking Soo's hands in her own, encouraging the pregnant woman to sit down. "When will you be due?"

"By the end of spring." Soo bit her lip as the princess squeezed her hand lightly. Woo Hee glanced up at her husband, then looked back at Soo. "Then the announcement to the court will be coming soon."

"Very soon. Pyeha is beside himself with joy at the news. Also I feel my brother can't wait to rub the ministers' faces in the dirt." Baek Ah answered back, amused as he stood next to his wife. "However, you wanted to speak to me about an important matter, Soo-ya." He crooked his head.

"Baek Ah-nim." Soo forced a smile at the brother of her heart as she pulled the letter from her sleeve and handed it to him. "When the time is right, please give this letter to the ninth prince. I feel it belongs more to him than it does to me."

Baek Ah nodded, taking the letter from Soo. "I'm sorry, Hae Soo." He tucked the envelope away, adding. "Ji Mong had her ashes sent to her mother and brother. They will be taken care of, I promise."

"Thank you." Soo said quietly. "What will happen to him?"

"Won is already under house arrest." Baek Ah replied. "Not even you can save him, Soo."

Hae Soo nodded, lost in contemplation as Woo Hee clasped her hand, giving her strength. "I know." Soo looked up at him, her voice firm. "I accept that. However, Prince Wook must not die. No matter the crime, Pyeha cannot execute him."

Baek Ah frowned, exchanging a worried look with his wife. He thought about inquiring to Soo's reasoning but was cut short as Lady Han opened the door to three court ladies carrying trays of tea and porridge entered the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

So listened as the ministers grumbled amongst themselves while waiting for him to ascend to the throne. Baek Ah stood quietly to his left, while the eighth prince and the Hwangbo clan official strode forward. So noticed with satisfaction an older man patiently standing behind the ministers.

"It is good to see you, Wook." So greeted his half-brother, raising a brow at Wook's lack of respect as he approached the throne.

"I am here on behalf of the Hwangbo clan and the ministers." Wook announced, not attempting to hide his disdain.

"On their behalf?" So cocked his head, a cool smile played on his lips.

"You have ignored their warning about marrying Lady Hae Soo." Wook stated curtly emboldened as a segment of the men behind him nodded, voicing their agreement with the prince. "She is a mere court lady with no background and cannot be queen."

"Hyung-nim! Do not dare." Wook turned as he heard Baek Ah's aghast tone. "So easily you forget Lady Hae's love for Lady Soo." The thirteenth prince admonished, disappointed by Wook's callous disregard of Myung Hee's final request of her husband.

"Pyeha, you must marry Princess Yeonhwa." The official standing next to Wook demanded. "The marriage between the throne and the Hwangbo clan will strengthen the throne. Lady Hae Soo does not have any power to give to you."

"Hae Soo is the daughter of the Hong Hae clan and a noble woman." So stated clearly, his fist curled.

"Hong Ha Jin disgraced the Hae clan with his dealings with Khitan." One minister grounded out as other officials around him nodded agreement. "The Hae clan disowned the girl when she refused to marry Taejo and fulfill her duty as a daughter. It is not proper."

Before So could respond, Wook declared before the throne and the court. "The Hwangbo clan of Hwangju propose a marriage to the king!" With the declaration ringing out before the court, suddenly the stranger marched forward, scattering the ministers like a cat landing among pigeons. Ji Mong announced to So, "Hong Ha Seung Go, head of the Hae clan has arrived. He has come to give his answer to you, Pyeha."

"It is too late for that." Seung Go said to Wook as the prince turned to stare daggers at him. The older man held up an envelope. "Pyeha has already proposed marriage to the Hae clan. As the head of the clan and Lady Hae Soo's cousin, I have accepted. She was a reckless child. I have forgiven her youthful carelessness and adopted her back into the clan."

So rubbed his forehead as the room erupted in an uproar. "Silence!" Standing up, he growled, his eyes locked on Wook's, then he focused on the court. "Lady Hae Soo is with child." A hush fell over the court. "If this child is male, then she will be the queen mother to the crown prince. And she will be queen."

"So be it." Wook blanched, attempting to hide his anger under his cool response.

An elderly official held up a hand, then moved forward. "Pyeha, I have a suggestion." He graciously offered. "I suggest that the officials wait until the baby is born before we approve your marriage. If, as you say, she delivers a crown prince, then we shall accept your marriage to her. If she has a girl child, then we will accept her as your second wife and you will marry Princess Yeonhwa of the Hwangbo clan."

Tired of the bickering, So sat down, contemplating the situation. "The offer is not unreasonable, Minister Ahn. Allow me to think it over."

"Yes, Pyeha." Minister Ahn bowed then returned to his place among his peers.

"Is there any other business other than my marriage that I must attend too?" So inquired with a wry smile. "If not, then you may leave, I have other matters to attend too."

As So released his breath, Baek Ah glanced worriedly at his brother as the ministers filed out the open doors. Their voices could be heard down the hall. Wang Wook gave So a cool glance before he left the room. "Have you achieved what you fought to obtain, Pyeha?" The older man inquired, his eyes calculating.

So smirked. "Possibly, but either way the Hae clan will be related to the throne."

"How does my cousin fare?" Seung Go insincerely smiled, a gleam in his eyes. "I do hope she and the baby are well. And that Pyeha is blessed with a crown prince."

"Thank you." So replied, ready to be rid of Soo's cousin. "You may go." Seung Go bowed before the throne, then left the room.

* * *

Damiwon

Tea Room

Woo Hee and Hae Soo sat, cozily chatting about Goryeo prenatal care while Soo gingerly blew on a spoonful of porridge. "I was both happy and sad to be pregnant at that time." Woo Hee's eyes grew distant with the painful memory. "Living as a gaisang taught me how to be proud and humble in ways being a princess never could."

"It makes me sad you had to endure the hardship alone." Soo commiserated, her hand coming to rest protectively on the small swell of her belly. "I don't want to imagine the pain you went through when Minister Park and the Wang clan took your daughter away from you."

"I'm glad Baek Ah made me tell him the truth then took me to see his fourth brother." She smiled at Soo, not wanting to cause her friend discomfort. "I was scared, but it worked out for the best." Woo Hee picked up her tea cup and sipped, then brightly she announced with an enigmatic smile. "We might have happy news soon ourselves."

"Oh!" Soo's eyes widened in surprise. She raised her hand to her lips gleefully. "Really?"

Woo Hee raised her hands up. "I'm not certain yet. I have an appointment with the royal physician today." She leaned closer to Soo. "I have to say though, this is how I felt when I found out I was pregnant with Bok Soon."

Soo hugged her friend. "I can't wait for the news!" She laughed and was about to say more when Bok Soon's nurse came into the room, bowed before Woo Hee as the princess pulling back from Hae Soo, grinning. "Little princess is awake from her nap."

"Thank you, Nurse Kim." Woo Hee said to the servant, then turned back to Soo. "I will be right back."

Soo waved her away then looked at the bland gruel with a sigh. "Go see to your daughter. I'll be right here. I was ordered to finish my meal." She grumbled as she lifted the spoon.

Standing up, Woo Hee chuckled as she left the tearoom with the nurse behind her. Happy for Woo Hee, Hae Soo relaxed as she gazed at the leafs on the trees which had turned the gold and red hues of autumn outside the window. Sunlight reflected off the lake and dappled through the leafs. Her thoughts drifted of how So's day was faring drifted through her mind as she slowly ate her porridge.

Suddenly a commotion among Soo's attendants caused her to return her attention to the door as it opened. Soo felt her mood sour as Princess Yeonhwa sauntered in despite Lady Han's protest.

"I thought I might find you here." Yeonhwa eyed Soo with disdain. "I see you still have no manners."

"Gongju-nim." Soo refused to take the bait as she pushed away from the table, standing to face the other woman. She silently waited for the princess to make her move. "I am not interested in what you have to say." Hae Soo coolly frowned at her, suspicious of Yeonhwa. "We have nothing to say to each other."

"I did not come here to fight." The princess sat down at the table, raising a brow. A court lady quickly brought in a tea tray and served her. "I came to make it clear to you as to who will be queen."

Yeonhwa sipped the tea, pleased with herself. "I don't mind if you stay here as the king's woman." Setting the cup down, she gave Soo a patronizing smirk. "However, you will not be a wife or a royal concubine. I won't get involved with who takes care of the king's needs. What I want is recognition and honor. Also, I want my son on the throne." She continued, her eyes focused on Soo. "As you will soon find out, I will be marrying the king."

"I won't believe you unless Pyeha tells me himself." Soo bit out in disbelief. It's not true! So would have told me if it was. A cold sweat broke over her brow as she began to grow anxious. Her heart pounded in her chest making her breathless.

"Pyeha is discussing our marriage in court today." A satisfied smile pasted on her face as she carefully watched Soo. "The Hwangbo clan will declare a marriage pact between the throne and the clan today. He needs us, Hae Soo. You cannot do anything for him."

Pale, Soo closed her eyes as she heard her blood pound in her ears. "Don't..." The room grew hot as the walls closed in on Soo. "I don't understand." She gasped, clutching the wall, sweat beading up on her forehead. Dizzy, Soo slipped to the floor, her vision narrowing beyond the room. She closed her eyes as Yeonhwa's cries for her child rang in her ears. Then silence filled the scene before her, a cold chill ran through Soo as a vision of So appeared, the left side of his face covered, and blood dripping from his sword. Suddenly, she found it hard to breath, there was a sound of snapping and then nothing.

"Hae Soo!" Soo lay on the hard wood floor, allowing the coolness to seep into her shivering body. From a distance, she heard a struggle and Woo Hee's voice calling to her then threatening. "If anything happens to Lady Hae Soo or the baby, do you think your title will save you or your clan? Pyeha would make sure not one member of your clan survives." Woo Hee growled at Yeonhwa as Lady Han rushed to Soo's side. Soo blinked as she attempted to sit up, leaning against her lady in waiting.

"Please, don't tell Pyeha." Soo pleaded under her breath.

"Baby?" Yeonhwa screeched, turning to glare at Soo as Woo Hee continued, "Hae Soo is pregnant with the first royal heir. Do you think you will be able to become queen so easily? The ministers have put aside the question of who will be queen until after the baby is born."

Soo flinched at the hatred in Yeonhwa's livid expression. The Hwangbo princess shook with rage, her hand tightening on the tea cup. Woo Hee grabbed her arm, "I think it's best you leave. Now." Yeonhwa opened her mouth to protest, then dropped the cup from her grip allowing it to shatter. Gritting her teeth, her hands fisted, she hurried out of the room.

Lady Han gently helped Soo get to her feet. "Do you feel faint, Lady Hae?" Concerned for Soo, as her mistress swayed a little. Soo looked at Woo Hee, "Please, don't tell Pyeha, Woo Hee. I don't want him to worry."

"Hae Soo, he will find out." Woo Hee smiled gently at Soo, then commanded, "Lady Han, please take Lady Hae to lay down and call the royal physician."

"Yes, Gongju-nim." Lady Han wrapped her arm around Soo's waist as Lady Song ordered the court ladies to prepare a room.

* * *

Throne Room

Relieved that the ministers had taken the bait and stalled the marriage plans between him and the Hwangbo clan, So relaxed slightly. However, he knew the battle wasn't quite over yet, suspecting another attempt to force the issue would come from Wook in due time. He couldn't help thinking about Soo's morning, missing her.

"Baek Ah, has everything been prepared?" So inquired with a satisfied smile.

"Yes, Pyeha." Baek Ah replied as he stopped gathering up the decrees in front of him to give his full attention to his brother. "She'll love it, stop worrying." He grinned, satisfied with the day's events. "The ministers took it better than expected. You have achieved stalling the alignment of the throne with the Hwangbo clan, but it's not over yet. Yeonhwa is ambitious for power and determined to be queen. You might have to agree to the marriage in order to control the clan."

"I know." So grimaced at the thought. He had promised Soo that she would be the only wife, remembering back to his first marriage with Princess Kyung Hwa and the guilt he felt over not being able to keep his promise. Soo had forgiven him for saving his innocent niece from being used as a hostage, but she would not accept it a second time around. Not if the other woman was Princess Yeonhwa. His Hae Soo had an interesting notion about marriage and a jealous streak when it came to sharing her husband, he chuckled.

"What do you find amusing about the situation, Pyeha?" Baek Ah asked, curious.

"I was thinking about Soo and how she is able to get her way with me." A warm glint lit his eyes as he thought about the first day he met her. "She was the first girl of nobility to argue with me. To lecture me. Hae Soo." He said her name fondly, remembering the sweet flavor on his lips when he first uttered it under his breath. "Who would believe that such a girl would grow into such an amazing woman."

"Hae Soo has always been an unusual girl." Baek Ah laughed. "For such a tiny woman, she's so stubborn and tenacious. Woo Hee and Soo-ya are a lot alike."

"What is the news from the court physician?" So inquired as he stood up and made his way down the stairs. Baek Ah stepped beside his brother. "He will see her tomorrow and then inform us if she is pregnant or not. Woo Hee claims that it's useless to do so, she said she remembered feeling like this with Bok Soon."

"Then congratulations will soon be in order." So said with a grin.

"Yes, Pyeha." Baek Ah said happily as the door burst open and Eunuch Kim rushed in, panting.

"Pyeha, Lady Hae collapsed in the Damiwon." The little man wheezed out. "The royal physician has been called to her side."

"Soo collapsed?" So grabbed the older man by his shoulders, brows furrowed. "Yea, Pyeha..." He let the man go then frowned at Baek Ah as the men rushed down the hall. Eunuch Kim huffed as he and the king's attendants tried to keep up. "Princess Yeonhwa requested an audience with Lady Hae before she fainted."

"Why would Yeonhwa want to speak with Soo? She wouldn't be that reckless, would she?" Baek Ah speculated, but So remained silent as they hurried across the courtyard, reaching the lane to the Damiwon. So slowed his pace as his half-sister appeared before him.

"Pyeha." The princess graciously bowed, assuming an air of innocence. "Lady Hae is not feeling well and I was coming to tell you." Yeonhwa let the lie slip easily from her lips.

So grabbed her arm, searching her face, then released her. "Don't ever come near her again." He ordered, turning his back on her as he entered the Damiwon to find Soo.


	10. Chapter 10

Home of Wang Wook

Shaken, Yeonhwa clenched her fist as she returned home. She barely swallowed back the scream building up in her chest. Pregnant! Tears stung her eyes as she forced herself to remain calm. She had to think. Determined, she walked into Wang Wook's study to find him at his desk.

"Oraboni, I need your help." Placing her hand over his, she beseeched. "We need to remove Hae Soo from the palace. Pyeha must turn against her. It is the only way."

Wook's tired eyes refused to meet his sister's desperate gaze. "She's with his child. What would you have me do?"

"Tell the truth." She gave him a beguiling smile. "Just tell Pyeha the truth about you and Hae Soo."

* * *

Damiwon

The court ladies bowed deep as their king strode past them, entering the room where Lady Hae rested. Soo reclined on a bed as the royal physician checked her pulse, then her heart rate.

"How is she?" So demanded, his voice rough with suppressed anger. The physician inclined his head at him.

"She's had a mild shock, Pyeha. She should rest." He explained as he finished his examination. "I cannot give her a tonic while she's pregnant. Resting will sooth her heart and body." Bowing, he left the room as So sat on the edge of the bed.

"Pyeha." Soo said, giving him a calm smile while reaching her hand out to him, attempting to sit up. "I'm fine. I didn't want to worry you."

"Don't even think about getting out of this bed, Hae Soo." So locked eyes with her, brooking no argument. With a sigh of resignation, Soo settled back against the pillow. "Yea, Pyeha." She grumbled.

"What did she say to cause you to collapse?" So asked as he linked his hand in hers, the other smoothing back her hair then pulling the blanket up to her shoulder. She wrapped both hands around his, a shadow clouding her eyes as she frowned.

"It's not safe to tell you here." Soo shook her head against the silk under her cheek, she glanced up into his face. "There is no place safe to tell you."

So scooted her over then lay beside her, tucking her close against him. Kissing her forehead, he whispered. "I think I know of a place, but you must rest, Soo-ya." Soo snuggled into his heat, closing her eyes and relaxing in his arms, safe for the time being.

* * *

Lake Dongji

Soo's eyes widened at the sight of So dressed comfortably in a cerulean blue jaogori, a silver belt about his trim waist. His hair tied up in a top knot, falling down his back. He looked so much like he did that day three years ago, that it made her heart skip a beat.

"The boat?" Soo inquired, incredulously as they came upon the small dinghy. So grinned at her, cocking his head. "Today, I want to be with you, doing what I love."

She smiled brightly at him, taking his hand as he helped her to sit down on a pelt covered seat. "I'm glad you didn't give it up." He swaddled her in the fur to make sure she stayed warm then pushed the boat into the water.

Soo watched So, committing to memory every movement, the way he tilted his head when he smiled at her, the curve of his jaw and the way his hair fell over his shoulder, even the flex of his muscles, how his hands gripped the oars with every dip into the water. Somehow, he had become essential to her so much so that she barely knew who she was without him.

Lost in her thoughts, Soo blinked when she realized that So had placed the oars in the boat, allowing it to float in the middle of the lake. "Hae Soo, it is just the two of us now. There are no prying ears here." He said as he reassured her of their safety. "You can tell me what happened between you and Princess Yeonhwa."

Soo licked her lips, focusing on the water. "I saw her death." Barely managing to get the words out. "I heard the cry of an infant and saw her death." She reiterated, the horror pressing on her. She searched So's eyes for an answer as he remained silent. Shaking her head, she continued. "I don't want to be the cause of her death, So. I know I will not become your queen. I accept that. I don't know why but I feel that our fate will allow us to go only so far here."

"I promise you, Hae Soo, that if anything happens to her, it will not be because of something you did." So assured her, taking her hands in his as he slowly knelt before her. "Soo-ya, I know you are like Ji Mong. Please let me share your burden." His gaze serious, he pressed her to open up to him. "I want to know everything."

Soo released her breath in a shuddering sigh. Go Ha Jin. That life was so long ago, it felt like a dream, yet she felt it creeping into her life as Hae Soo. She gripped his hands tighter. "You will think me mad if I told you all of it."

"No, I promise I wouldn't." So replied, almost pleading. "Soo, we promised not to lie to each other. Please. You wrote it all down in the book that Queen Hwangbo returned to me. I need to fully understand. Trust me."

"I do trust you." She gave a soft laugh. "So-ya." So caught his breath at the familiarity of his name falling from her lips. "My name is Go Ha Jin and I was born in the summer of 1991. At least, that was my last life until I drowned and emerged from the water in the Damiwon. In the body of Hae Soo."

"Ha Jin." So carefully said her name. His eyes narrowed as his sight dimmed then _he felt his lungs squeeze, crying out for air as he pushed himself harder to reach her. She was just within reach as the watery eclipse moved away from the sun. I've got her! Elation swept through him as he caught her wrist._

Letting go of Soo's hands, So jerked back and Soo landed on the bottom of the boat in his arms. He stayed still until the boat stopped swaying, holding her close to him. Tears gathered in her eyes as he wiped them away. Fate might let them go so far here but fate was not finished with them yet, he realized he had been there.

"Pyeha, what is wrong?" She touched his pale face as he grinned up at her concerned gaze. "Nothing, Soo-ya. Please tell me more." He entreated as she snuggled back down against him.

"It took me a long time to figure out why I was sent here. I denied it, but deep in my heart I knew it was because of you all along. I cannot say when my heart began to lead me here, to you, maybe it was from the start." Soo explained as she watched the puffy clouds drift overhead as they floated in their own world.

"Every day you became more important to me. I was relieved when you left for Jin because I was scared you would be more than just a friend or even a lover. I knew you would become my reason for being. I would either drown in you or you would leave me wrecked." She turned to face him, gazing into his shining eyes.

"Jin-a." So breathed in wonder. She placed her fingers against his lips before continuing, "Now, I know that no matter if you are a wolf-dog, slave, prince, or king, I want to be by your side whether it is now or a thousand years from now. I will always be your person."

Awestruck, So gazed in wonder at the woman in his arms. What had he done in this life or the last to be so blessed? He barely remembered the man he was before she appeared in his life. Hae Soo had taken the pain away; had made him want to be a better man, all for her. He smiled against her fingertips, capturing her hand, he softly brushed a kiss over her palm before gently bringing her hand down. Settling her next to him, he carefully rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, does that mean I'm the one who you hold in your heart?" So inquired, grinning as the boat lazily drifted under the willow branches.

"Do you have to ask?" Soo sighed, lightly cuffing his chest. "You are the father of my child."

His hand slid down to rest over the slight bump. So's breath hitched as he noticed the subtle changes in her body. Life! She held life he created with her within her body. This woman never ceased to amaze him. "Thank you, Soo..Jin-a."

"I am fine with the name Hae Soo." Soo replied, placing her hand over the hand caressing her belly. "In this life, it is my name." She snuggled closer into his warmth. "And you are most welcome, Pyeha." She murmured as she placed a kiss on his jawline. "I would have said yes that day by the prayer tower." She added as So moved to lean over her, peering down into her eyes. "I loved you then, and that has never changed. I still love you."

"Would you say yes now?" He asked suddenly, an expectant gleam in his eyes.

Soo closed her eyes, the need to accept his proposal becoming a physical necessity that she felt the sting of tears. She opened her eyes after taking a shaky breath, ready to respond when So sat back on his haunches. "No, don't say it yet. I have some place I need to take you first."

"Here, let me help you up." He reached down to help her up. Settling her gingerly back onto the opposite seat, So sat down and began to row. Soo clutched the fur about her shoulders for warmth as she, finding it hard to take her eyes off him. Shaking her head to clear it, she gasped as they moved into a smaller section of the lake.

"We've never come this far before." Soo smiled at So as they passed by the evergreens and pines shedding their leaves. White stone walls appeared around the bend, leading to a palace gate. "What is this place?" She glanced around in wonder.

So grinned, she was still as curious as a cat. "This pond is called Wolji and it leads to a palace called Manwoldae."

"Manwoldae?" Soo inquired, her eyes returning to his, then peering over his shoulder to take in the beauty of the landscape.

"It means Moon Tower." So said, feeling at peace for the first time since becoming king. "This palace was built for a queen, but Taejo never allowed any of his wives to live here. He had it built before he married my mother. I heard that he abandoned Manwoldae after he married my mother."

Lady Oh. Soo bit her lip as she thought about the Head Court Lady who trained her. The second important woman who helped guide her through the pit falls of the palace and life in Goryeo. "Do you think?" She hesitated to ask, but the question still slipped out.

So cocked his head at her query. "It is possible, but we will never know." He docked the boat, climbing out to tie it off. Then he smiled down at her. "Give me your hand, Soo-ya." He reached down to help her step onto the pier. Lacing his fingers in hers, he guided her through the gate.

Soo held tight to So as they walked along the path leading to the stairs. She caught her breath as the sun shone off the white cobble stones, her eyes taking in the elaborate carving of a dragon winding up side. Vines dry from the onset of winter had crept along the edges of the pillars, Soo noticed the guards standing at the base of each column.

As they entered the courtyards, the court ladies and servants bowed to the royal couple. Soo let go of his hand, placing her hand over her mouth in awe. "Oh, it's so beautiful." She tilted her head back to better see the ornate red and blue ridges of the rooftops that seemed to float above her. The tiles elaborately decorated with phoenixes, dragons, and devil masks. Dogwood kousa trees lined the greenery edging the inner palace yard.

"I know how much you love peonies." So said bashfully as he watched her wander around the courtyard as she happily smiled at the servants who stopped to greet her then wonder about in biting her lips in suppressed joy. "I will have the gardener plant pink peonies and golden chrysanthemums so they will bloom when the spring comes."

"Pyeha?" Soo looked at So her eyes going wide as she turned around to face him. So grinned at her, taking her hand in his to lead her to the interior of the palace. The blend of burnt orange against pale jade green trimming caught her eyes as they moved along the hallway. Soo gasped as he opened the door to a room with walls painted teal, elegant golden dragons lined the doorway. The room was filled with rows of books sitting on polished teak shelves. Two desks of black and gold sat in the center of the room.

"I know you've been bored, Soo-ya." So leaned against the doorway as she ran her hands over every surface, thumbing through books.

"I can't just sit around and gestate." She grumped with a playful pout then turned toward a staircase that led to an airy balcony. "What's up there?" Curiosity getting the better of her she headed for the stairs, So following behind her.

A cry of delight fell from her lips at the landing as she realized the balcony was built as a tearoom. The wide windows opened to overlook peach trees that would bloom and perfume the air. "Do you love it, Soo?"

Soo smiled brightly at him. "I love it!" she declared, then furrowed her brow. "Are you...?"

"Be my wife, Soo." So closed the distance between them to take her hands in his. "You are the only queen in my heart. I love you, Soo-ya."

Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms tight about his waist, her face buried against his chest. I know I might not make it but I don't want to lose this opportunity, she thought with a bittersweet pang. Raising her head, she nodded then with a trembling voice said, "Yes, So-ya." With a hiccup sigh, she sniffled then laughed. "Don't make me wait this long again!"

So grinned down at her as he wiped away her tears. "I promise I won't make you wait ever again." Pulling her close against him, he gently kissed her lips, slowly deepening the kiss. Soo opened her mouth as his tongue teased her inner lip causing heat to rise up in her lower belly. With a soft groan, he ended the exchange, still holding her in his arms. Soo gave a disappointed mewl, wanting more.

Giving a shaky sigh, she stubbornly frowned at him. "Pyeha, would this mean I would live separately from you?" Dread filling her at the thought of not being near him. "I don't want to do that. I want to stay where you are."

Laughing, So replied, "You won't. I plan on moving some of my court activities here. Also, I will use this library often. Ji Mong wants me to read Analects and The Meng Tzu. You can write down everything you know and have learned as a Senior Court Lady over the Damiwon."

Soo nodded, her eyes going to the double desks. "I remember you promised me. I love the idea. Thank you." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips, then grinned. "Will you sleep here? Or, will you return to Cheondeokjeon at night?"

"You are worse than the court ministers." He chuckled. "Of course, I will remain here at night."

"Speaking of ministers." Soo said as she released him and lean against the table. "When will they allow us to marry?"

"After the baby is born." He informed her as he moved to stand beside her, both looking out the window as the sun became overcast with snow clouds. "Do you mind waiting, Soo-ya?"

"Not at all." She entwined her fingers in his.


	11. Chapter 11

Cheondeokjeon  
Later that evening

So rubbed his eyes as the hanja began to blur, setting the decree aside he smiled as his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day at Manwoldae. Upon hearing the melodic lilt of feminine laughter, he quickly glanced at the far left pilar to find wide brown eyes peeping around the edge. Soo's peach chima swayed as she playfully approached the throne.

"I see Eunuch Kim is derelict in his duties." So said, as he raised a regal brow.

"Aigoo, everyone knows Pyeha indulges me." Soo mocked back as she rested her arms across his desk, grinning up at him. So laughed as he grasped her hand and guided her around the table to sit next to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Have you discussed organizing the move with Lady Han?" He asked as he rested his head against her. Soo sighed as she leaned her head back and relaxed in his arms. "Yes, I did that once we returned." She grinned at the thought of her head lady-in-waiting's ability to smoothly coordinate such a formidable endeavor. "She would make a wonderful general."

"I'll keep that in mind." So quipped. "Speaking of generals, Jung has requested to marry. She's from a small clan. He will be returning to the palace sometime today and will formally make the request tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news!" Soo turned in So's arms to meet his eyes. "You will approve of the marriage?"

So smiled at the stubborn glint showing in her eyes. She always wanted the best for everyone, his soft-hearted Soo. "I am planning on it." He replied and chuckled when Soo nodded, then settled back into place with a satisfied grunt. "It will keep him from moping around my woman."

"Pyeha!" Soo gasped, wide eyed. She attempted to turn around when So squeezed her, kissing the nape of her neck. "You are mine. I don't like sharing either." He growled mildly in her ear before capturing her lips, kissing her hard.

"Pyeha, eighth prince, Wang Wook of Hwangbo clan, wishes an audience with your majesty." Eunuch Kim's voice rang out from the other side of the closed door. So pulled back from Soo with a grimace. "Duty calls." He whispered in Soo's ear. With an annoyed sigh, she stood up, descending from the throne to stand to the side as So announced. "Let him enter."

With a stoic mein, Wook walked toward the throne, bowing to So. "Pyeha, I would like to speak with you alone." He turned to Hae Soo, his facade of calm not entirely reaching his eyes. Soo blinked when her eyes met Wook's gaze for an instant, confused by the obsessive malice he kept in check. A slight shiver of apprehension coursed through her as she gracefully turned to So. "I will have dinner served in your chambers, Pyeha. I'll wait for you there." She bowed before So, attempting to pretend she had not seen the look of betrayal in Wook's eyes.

"I won't be long, Soo-ya." So smiled warmly at her.

"Wangja-nim." Soo nodded in parting as she passed by Wook to leave. He caught a glimpse of the tiny mark on her neck as he nodded in kind.

Hae Soo took a deep breath and composed herself as Eunuch Kim closed the doors to throne room behind her. "Nui!" A genuine smile crossed her face at the heartfelt greeting form So's youngest brother, Wang Jung. "Soo-ya." Baek Ah grinned at her as he accompanied Jung as they prepared to report to the king.

"Baek Ah-nim! Jung-anim, I'm so happy you are here." She laughed as Jung pecked her cheek. "I hear you will be requesting to marry. I can't wait to meet her. What is her name? What's she like?"

Jung grinned at Soo's enthusiasm. "Her name is Moon Sun Hee and she will arrive with her parents tomorrow. She reminds me of you sometimes." He answered, then paused. "Pyeha has to approve of the marriage first, Soo-ya."

"Don't worry, he will approve." Soo answered with a happy confidence. This is the family So has longed for for most of his life. They are my family too, she thought as she felt the prick of tears. She turned to Baek Ah. "I want to surprise Pyeha with a family dinner. Please tell Woo Hee. We have so much to celebrate."

"Yes, we do, Soo." Baek Ah agreed with her. "However, you might not be able to surprise Pyeha. Although, he will love the sentiment." Soo glowered in frustration at Baek Ah until he coughed and Jung grinned. "He won't hear about it from me."

"At least he can pretend to be surprised." She sighed in exasperation at both men, "I expect to meet Lady Sun Hee and her parents. I would love for them to dine with us."

Jung nodded but his happy mein faltered at the thought of family. "Of course, Nui."

"I heard about your mother." Her kind eyes reflected the concern in her voice. "How is she doing?"

"She's not good." Jung answered, resignation in his tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Soo touched his sleeve in sympathy. "I truly am, Jung-anim."

"Is Pyeha alone, Hae Soo?" Baek Ah inquired as she dropped back.

"No, your eighth brother has requested to speak with him alone." She attempted to brighten her smile as she bowed to the princes. "I have to attend to Pyeha's evening meal so I will bid you both a good night." Then she said to Jung as she departed. "I'm truly happy you are safely home."

* * *

"What do you need to say that was not addressed during assembly, Wook?" So asked in a dangerously soft tone after Soo closed the door behind her. Wook's mask fell back into place as he faced the king. So leaned back as he observed his half-brother standing calmly before him, suspicious of the reason behind this sudden visit. "You have something you must tell me."

Wook drew in a breath, his eyes on So. "I have something to confess about my relationship with Hae Soo." His tone determined. "There seems to be something you are still unaware of, Pyeha. I thought I should let you know the two of us…had promised to marry one another." Wook paused, then quietly confirmed. "Long before she became your woman. Soo-ya was my person."

So closed his eyes, then opened them to gravely stare at Wook. "I know." He replied as Wook frowned, confused at the revelation. "Do you think she would keep your relationship with her a secret from me?" So's expression grew grim as he contemplated Wook's confession. "Did your sister put you up to this? Is she willing to throw you away, Wook, just to become queen?" He smirked as Wook paled. "I guess your life means so little to her."

"I thought you should know, Pyeha." Wook continued, his eyes downcast. "I know she is carrying your child, but she loved me once." He closed his eyes in pain as he tightened his jaw. Suddenly, his head shot up as he realized So had descended from the throne and stood in front of him.

"Do you take me for a dull-witted fool?" So grounded out, rounding on him. "I knew you were the one she meant that day when you stopped us on the way back to the Damiwon. Why do you think I gave you the evidence against my mother to save her life? I figured since you loved her too, you would fight for her!"

He grabbed the front of his brother's robe, seething from the memory of Soo's imprisonment for his poisoning so long ago. "I was wrong. You threw her away and I had to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Her love for you ended the day Court Lady Oh died."

"There was nothing I could do for her." Blanching, Wook quietly said as So flung him away. His eyes not daring to meet So's tightly controlled rage.

"No, you did more than enough to her over the years." So snapped back and Wook said nothing in defense. "I have noticed that you have not inquired about the welfare of our brother, Wang Won." So stated as he walked back to the throne and sat down, his attention focused on his brother. "I think we have said enough. I do not want to see you in front of me ever again. You may leave. Now."

Wook opened his mouth, then thought better of his decision. Bowing low, he strode out of the room.

* * *

Baek Ah frowned as he watched Soo head toward So's quarters. What was Wook up to? He motioned for Eunuch Kim to remain silent. Jung stood next to him, patiently waiting. "It will be good to see Wook hyung-nim again." He commented to his brother then quieted when Baek Ah shook his head at him, listening to So's voice rise from behind the door.

 _"_ _ **I was wrong. You threw her away and I had to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Her love for you ended the day Court Lady Oh died."**_

Jung frowned at Wook's answer. He remembered the day he took Wook to see what their father had done to Soo. He thought of Wook's indifference to the abuse. "There is nothing I can do. I cannot die with her." Wook had told him that day. Why was Wook telling Pyeha that Soo loved him? Embarrassed at his treatment of his fourth brother, Jung's face flamed as Wook suddenly appeared before him.

Wook halted as he faced Jung's accusing eyes as he turned from him, then Baek Ah's hooded gaze. "Eunuch Kim, you may announce us now." Baek Ah coolly ordered.

* * *

Soo tried to shake the dread Wook's visit had instilled within her. Making her way to the king's quarters, she instructed the attendants to have a light meal served that night. The routine they had set within the palace made her feel calmer as she methodically headed to her quarters.

"Lady Hae Soo." Lady Han greeted her as she walked into her bed chamber. Two other attendants bowed before efficiently preparing Soo to attend to the king for the night.

"The moving arrangements are in order. Chun-ja and Da-ye will begin packing your room and they will be sent ahead to Manwoldae to prepare your living quarters. You should not overexert yourself." The head lady-in-waiting informed Soo as the younger women pulled out an egg-shell white silk chima and jaegori. Soo sat before the mirror at her vanity, carefully taking her hair pins out of her braid. "Pyeha has instructed us to have you moved within a month."

"That fast." Soo blurted out, blinking up at Lady Han as the woman put away the hair pins and pulled a brush through her lady's long black hair. Exasperated, Soo sighed at her reflection. "The man doesn't waste any time when he has his mind set on something he wants."

Lady Han's eyes met Soo's in the mirror and with a womanly smile. Soo applied a drop of distilled rose perfume to her pulse points, then stood up, allowing her ladies-in-waiting to help her into her evening garments.

* * *

King's Quarters

Her nerves got the better of her after the servants laid out the evening meal then left the king's chambers. Soo bit her lip, nervously pacing about the room, too anxious to keep still. What would Wook say to get his sister what she wanted most? She trusted So not to believe him, but her mind returned to the threat he had issued the day after Hyejong was coronated. _"I will make you return to me."_

Finally, she sat down at the dining table, frowning at her unbidden thoughts. Had I ever really known him? A shiver raced through her and she rubbed her arms. Quietly she asked the spirit of Lady Myung Hee to bring peace to Wook's heart. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay by him, Unnie." She looked up from her prayer as So entered the room, ordering everyone out.

"Pyeha...please." Worry creased her brow as Soo began to explain.

So walked to her, kneeling down in front of her. "Stop, Soo-ya." He carefully bid, taking her hands in his. "You don't have to say a word. You are too good for either of us." He rasped out. "Don't ever doubt my trust in you. I love you."

With his words of reassurance, she burst into tears and dived into his arms, sitting on the floor with him. "I never doubted you!" She wailed, sobbing against his neck. "But I don't understand what I ever did to make him hate me so much. What did I do to wrong him?"

He soothed her as she cried, rubbing her back, cradling her in his arms. "It's not about you, Soo. He made his choice to abandon you, but he never thought you would come to me. And he can't accept that you don't love him anymore."

She pulled back to peer into his eyes. "I don't know if I ever did love him. I think I just got caught up in my emotions of gratitude for taking me into his home. I trusted him." So tenderly wiped her tear stained cheeks. "I guess I never really knew him at all."

"He never really knew you either, Hae Soo." So said, softly. "Otherwise he would have taken into consideration how stubborn you are. Or how keen your sense of justice is within you." He smiled fondly at her, cocking his head to the side. "Or how much you have been enjoying lecturing me over the years."

Soo scoffed, indignant at his teasing. "Maybe if you had not dumped me off your horse like a sack of potatoes, I would have fallen in love with you sooner." She pouted at his laughter.

"If that is so, then I promise in our next lifetime, I won't toss you off my horse, Soo-ya." Getting to his feet, he grinned at her as he helped her to stand up. "If I had known then, what I know now, I might have ridden away with you and never come back to Songak."

"Pyeha!" Soo gasped, blushing as she remembered the first time her eyes met his, the feeling of turmoil and desire she had experienced that day when he saved her from falling into the moat. Never mind the fact that the near accident was his fault in the first place. "I wish you had." She admitted under her breath as she sat down in her chair, avoiding his eyes.

So gave her a heated look as he sat down across from her, watching as she lifted lids from the various dishes. "How was your visit with Jung and Baek Ah?" She inquired, changing the subject as she placed a piece of succulent meat on his rice.

He used his chopsticks to pick up a mushroom, holding it up to her mouth. "Open, Soo-ya." She obeyed, chewing slowly. He smiled as he ate the meat she had given him. "It went well. Jung's young bride-to-be will arrive in two weeks." His affable mood faltered as a shadow fell over his face. "However, he asked if he could introduce her to our mother. Her health is declining rapidly and she won't last long."

"I'm sorry, So." She said, placing her hand over his as he drew in a breath.

"I haven't given him an answer yet, Soo-ya." He replied as he laced his fingers with her, still frowning as he added. "I want to deny his request."

"I understand how you feel." Soo said gently, love in her eyes then she shook her head. "As a woman who will soon be a mother, I will never understand her. But for some reason, she treated Jung well and he loves her. She is his mother even if she's not a good person."

"I know." So released his breath with a nod. "I have tried to come to peace with my feelings, Soo." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "I have you and a family. You gave me that gift. I don't need anything more."

* * *

Damiwon

Jung stood staring out over the lake, outraged by Wook's message to meet him there. Righteous anger filled Jung as his older half-brother stepped out of the shadows. "Hyung-nim, why are you trying to hurt Hae Soo?" He demanded an answer from Wook.

"Jung-a, you know I wouldn't do anything to harm Soo-ya." Wook gave him a pained expression. "I'm trying to help her leave the palace as she wanted me to do."

"I don't understand. She told me she loved Pyeha." Jung said, confused. "Why would she want to leave him?"

Wook sighed, "It's not safe for her in the palace. This place is poison to her." He frowned as he peered into the black, reflective surface of the water. "She never wanted to be a king's woman." Turning to face Jung, he added with conviction. "She might care about his welfare, as she does with us all, but she deserves to be free. Free to raise her baby outside these walls."

Silent, Jung mulled over Wook's words, his gut twisting at the thought of Soo giving birth alone. Meeting Wook's eyes, he replied. "What you are asking from me is treasonous. Soo has already made it clear to me what she wants and I will honor her wishes to remain with our brother." Jung grimaced, feeling only disappointment in Wook. "I don't believe we have anything further to say to each other." Then turning around without a backward glance, he walked through the gate heading to the Damiwon.


	12. Chapter 12

Cheondeokjeon  
Dawn - King's Chamber

Hae Soo snuggled into the warmth of So's arms, burying her head against his neck to block out the approaching daylight. Content where she lay, she refused to open her eyes. Just a few more minutes, she silently pleaded. Eunuch Kim, not yet! She held her breath as So placed a kiss on her forehead and combed his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning, Soo-ya." He whispered in her ear just as Eunuch Kim knocked on the bedroom door. "Pyeha, are you awake?"

Soo scrunched her face, burrowing deeper with a moan. "No!"

So gave a husky bark of laughter as he watched Soo rebel against waking up. "Pyeha, your morning meal is prepared and you have a meeting with the envoy from Jin." Eunuch Kim called out from behind the door interrupting So's good morning kiss. Soo let out an exasperated sigh, "He must have been a rooster in his last life. The crack of dawn every morning, Pyeha!"

"Enter." So said to the eunuch as he climbed out of bed, then grinned down at Soo who peered up at him, giving him a bleary eyed pout. "Then sleep until Lady Han sends your attendants to prepare you to meet Lady Sun Hee and her parents."

"The bed is not the same when you are not in it with me." She declared as she sat up, stretching.

"Good morning, Pyeha. Lady Hae Soo." Eunuch Kim bowed as he and the king's attendents entered the room. "Lady Han and your ladies-in-waiting are on their way, Lady Hae."

Eunuch Kim turned his head and fussed over the king's robes as So offered Soo his hand to help her out of bed. "Did you sleep well, Soo-ya?" So asked as he pulled her against him, kissing her temple, feeling her nod against his chest. Her arms wrapped tight around his waist.

"Always, Pyeha." She yawned, then leaned back to peer up at him with a smile. Eunuch Kim coughed, "Lady Han is here with Lady Hae's attendants, Pyeha."

"Good morning, Pyeha. Lady Hae Soo." Lady Han graciously inclined her head as the younger ladies bowed. "I hope you slept well. Lady Moon Sun Hee and her parents will arrive today. They will take tea with you and Princess Woo Hee in the Damiwon after they have visited the king. The Head Court Lady is preparing pressed cakes and chrysanthemum tea for the afternoon."

Soo made a soft regretful sigh and with one last look of longing at the bed, she released So, then squared her shoulders and nodded to Lady Han. Suddenly her eyes widened with a remembered thought. So enjoyed the play of emotions crossing her beautiful, guileless features.

"Very good." She replied as she descended the stairs, the younger ladies helped her into her outer robe. Turning to So, Soo bowed. "I expect to see you in the afternoon, Pyeha." She spun to Lady Han. "Today is going to be a very busy day." Soo led her procession of ladies out of the king's chambers and down the hall.

* * *

Throne Room - Morning

"Baek Ah Wangju has arrived, Pyeha." Eunuch Kim announced as he opened the door to the throne room. Baek Ah calmly approached So, bowing before him. Despite the calm, So felt the pain within his counselor and favorite brother.

"It has been done, Pyeha." Baek Ah said quietly. "Great Prince Hyo Eun Wang Won has been executed for treason. His body has been taken away. His property has been returned to the crown. The Uiseong Hong clan will not dare to take a stand against the throne. His wives and children have been given the choice to die with him or to be sent back to their clans." He inclined his head to So. "They have benefited much by your mercy toward them, Pyeha."

"I could not look Soo in the eyes if a child was harmed." So replied grimly. "Even his children."

Baek Ah remembered the scene that had greeted him earlier that morning at Won's residence. The servants had long since been released and the air was deathly silent outside. Upon entering Won's chambers, he heard his ninth brother shouting at the guards who refused to allow him to leave his rooms.

* * *

 _Residence of Wang Won_

 _"I am someone who could have been a king." He shouted at the eunuch, then his eyes fell on Baek Ah. "If you are going to kill me, then hang me in front of Cheondeokjeon!"_

 _Approaching Won, Baek Ah said nothing as the eunuch solemnly placed a tray with a bowl in front of the prince, folding his hands in front of him as he backed away. Won frowned at the tray then addressed his thirteenth brother. "Is Pyeha telling me to kill myself?" Won sneered. "Did the king send you to confirm whether I die or not?"_

 _"I am only here to deliver something to you. Hae Soo requested it." Baek Ah handed Won a folded letter. Confused, Won carefully accepted the folded paper. "She asked me to deliver Chae Ryung's last letter to you. Soo felt it belonged to you more than to her." He said, somber as he held Won's eyes. "I can't do anything more for you. I'm sorry."_

 _Bowing his head at Won, Baek Ah turned on his heel to leave, but was stopped by the tremor in his brother's voice. "Please stay." Baek Ah closed his eyes as Won continued. "She died a better death than a prince."_

 _"Yes, I know." Baek Ah acknowledged. He listened to the sound of paper unfolding. The words written there already fully known since the night Chae Ryung wrote her confession in the cell._

 ** _I know the end is coming soon. I am just a person who couldn't stop loving once I started. I'm a foolish person like that. Chae Ryung doesn't regret it. I don't resent anyone. Whether there is value in doing something or not…that is something only you can answer for yourself._**

 _A sick feeling settled in Baek Ah's stomach at Won's desolation. "Stupid girl. Why didn't you hate me? Why?" He shook his head and left his brother alone in the room._

* * *

Throne Room

"Lady Uiseongbuwon of the Uiseong Hong clan sent a petition for the life of her son." Baek Ah reminded So.

"No petition would save him from paying for his sins." So's eyes narrowed. "Have his remains sent to her. At least I am not ordering his body to be tossed outside the palace as carrion." He growled.

"Queen Hwangbo is requesting an audience, Pyeha." Eunuch Kim bowed at the doorway.

"Let her enter." So softly commanded, his eyes peering over Baek Ah's head to the queen walking toward him. "Baek Ah, prepare for the visit from the envoy from Jin and then, please go find Ji Mong and have him begin preparing dates for Jung's wedding. Lady Moon Sun Hee will be arriving today."

"Yea, Pyeha." Baek Ah bowed then inclined his head toward Queen Hwangbo as he left the throne room.

"Pyeha." Queen Hwangbo greeted the king. "Lady Uiseong is beside herself with grief over the death of her son. She wishes to know the sins Wang Won committed to be executed in such a vile manner. What did her son do to warrant such a death?"

"Why is she not here herself requesting an audience?" So asked his father's second queen, studying the woman.

"She is not well enough to travel to the palace." She explained, wary of So. "Her grief has taken a toll on her health."

"Then it will be at your discretion to tell her or not." So said. "But I do ask myself if you are here because you want to know if your son is complicit in Wang Won's treason. Or rather, how much do I know of my brother's treasonous activities. But you need not have come here have that question answered," He gaze cornering the woman. "You do not have to fear for your son as much as you should for your daughter."

"They have only wanted to strengthen the throne." She said, challenging So. "Your brother has counselled both Hyejong and Jeongjong, yet you do not allow him in your court. The Hwangbo clan can give the throne more power and you have refused it. The ministers are talking about your mistress, Lady Hae Soo, and that she has too much influence over you. Only if you unite with a powerful clan will the talk cease."

So took a deep breath, he felt the barely controlled rage rising up in him. "If you dare utter Lady Hae Soo's name again, I will wipe out your clan." So growled a low warning, slammed his fist onto the table before him. Queen Hwangbo paled, backing up from his tirade. "Your son deserves many deaths. However, it is amusing that the very person who keeps him alive is the one you and your clan wish to destroy."

"Please, Pyeha. I meant no offense." She dropped to her knees, her head down and eyes averted from his. "I only want what is best for your father's legacy."

So slowly descended from the dais, then wrapped his hand about her throat to bring her eyes to his. "I know that Yeonhwa was behind the poisoning the day Soo was accused of attempted regicide. Do you still want to sell your daughter to me? Did being a queen save you from being thrown away by my father when he needed to cover up my mother's treasonous sins? Do you think if your daughter is first queen, she will be safe? You are greatly mistaken." He let her go, then returned to the throne.

"You may tell Lady Uiseong that her son died the same death his machination led to for King Hyejong and for Jeongjong. My brothers did not die from natural illnesses. I know of Wang Won's love for studying alchemy and poisons. Poison was the only just death I could give to my ninth brother." So said dismissively to the shaken woman. "You may leave. Now."

* * *

Damiwon

"Woo Hee!" Soo grinned brightly at her sister as she measured out the liquid, pouring it into a bowl of warm beeswax. "No, don't stop whisking." Soo's eyes widened at the young court ladies at they attempted to greet the princess and whisk at the same time.

"Good morning, Hae Soo." Woo Hee trailed into the workroom with her procession of ladies. "I was informed I would find you here with Lady Song."

Head Court Lady Song turned from her scribing to bow to the princess. "Princess Woo Hee." Lady Han bowed to the princess. "Lady Hae is showing Court Lady Song a recipe for a moisturizer which can be used to clean off cosmetics and keep the skin supple."

"It will work well for stretch marks." Soo explained as Woo Hee bent forward to sniff the concoction. Soo wrinkled her nose at the thought of getting fat with child. A warm, fuzzy thrill raced through her at the thought of So's baby moving inside her. "It's a blend of almond oil, raw honey, and beeswax infused with peony water. It will soften the skin."

"It smells heavenly." Woo Hee exclaimed as she watched the young court ladies pour the cooling mixture into ceramic jars. Soo held up a pink jar and handed it to her. "I infused three jars with rosewater."

Woo Hee opened the jar, her eyes widened with pleasure. "I should get Pyeha to have more rose oil shipped to the Damiwon from Bulgaria." Soo sighed as she rolled down her sleeves then turned to Court Lady Song. "Lady Song, how would you like to have an atrium? I have to talk to Pyeha, but if we could grow our own roses and citrus trees then it would save money in the long run."

"An atrium, Lady Hae?" Lady Song narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I have not heard of an atrium."

Three pair of feminine eyes turned to Soo, looking for an explanation. Soo coughed delicately. "An atrium is a climate controlled building used to store exotic plants from around the world."

"Lady Hae, how is the climate controlled?" Lady Han inquired, clearly intrigued at the idea.

"By glass mostly." Soo explained, a creative gleam in her eyes. "Woo Hee, do you think Baek Ah could design such a building?"

Woo Hee crossed her arms and nodded. "Of course, however, Pyeha must approve of the idea first." The other two ladies graciously nodded in agreement with the princess.

"Then it is settled." Soo linked her arm through Woo Hee's, guiding the ladies to the tearoom. Woo Hee laughed, shaking her head at her friend. Lady Han and Court Lady Song followed behind them. As they neared the stairs a young court lady rushed up to Lady Song, whispering to her, then when the head court lady nodded she headed to the kitchens. "Princess Woo Hee, it appears that Her Imperial Highness Shinjeong of Silla will be joining Lady Hae and you for tea." Lady Song communicated.

Soo felt Woo Hee stiffened at the announcement of her grandmother by marriage arrival at the Damiwon. "Very good, Lady Song. Please announce our arrival to Queen Shinjeong." The court lady smiled, bowing to the princess then led the way to the royal tearoom.


	13. Chapter 13

Lady Sun Hee fiddled with her ring as the palanquin neared the gates of Cheondeokjeon. Today she would be presented to the king. Excited by the thought of becoming Jung's wife at the end of this journey, she nervously peered out the small window her thoughts drifting back to the last time she spoke with Kyung Hwa Ongjunim in the temple gardens over tea.

Sun Hee enjoyed the young princess's company, becoming fast friends with her from their first meeting within the walls of the convent. She had cried with Kyung Hwa the day the girl had learned of her father's death. The day the nation had mourned the passing of their king, Hyejong.

Kyung Hwa had rarely spoke about her life at the palace, but there were times when Sun Hee noticed that her eyes grew distant with a memory. During their last tea together Kyung Hwa had shared that she was the first wife of her uncle, the fourth prince, Wang So.

 _Sun Hee had fidgeted, then attempted to appear nonchalant, but wasn't able to hide her curiosity for long. "Kyung Hwa Ongjunim, what is the king like?"_

 _"As a king he is just and wise ruler." Kyung Hwa said speculatively. She took a sip of her tea, then placed the cup down. "Truly, it has been four years since my father saw to my marriage with my uncle. I remember being so frightened that day. My father who had always been so gentle, was not himself. He made my ladies in waiting dress me in a bridal gown and told them to send me to Khitan."_

 _Tears blurred her vision as she remembered her painful confusion at father's mad ranting. Brushing a tear away, she continued on. "He was shouting. His eyes were red with rage. And all I could do was cry in fear. We were in the courtyard when he tried to get the guards to force me into the palanquin despite my begging him to not send me away. Prince So stopped him."_

 _Sun Hee remained silent as she watched Kyung Hwa play with the rim of her cup while she continued on with her story. "He was so tall and handsome. He placed me behind him, then told my father that he could not bear for me to be sent to Khitan as a hostage. Father told him that Goryeo had to be protected and either he had to marry me or I was to be sent as a bride to Khitan."_

 _She looked up at Sun Hee, smiling fondly. "He only married me to keep me from being sent away and suffering at the hands of our enemies. Truthfully, he was in love with the head court lady of the Damiwon. Even now, I can still remember her warm smiles. She was so kind to me when I visited to have tea with my mother. I snuck out to the gardens one day and saw them together by the lake. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek."_

 _"There are rumors that the king's mistress was a court lady of the Damiwon." Sun Hee prompted. "Is she the same woman?"_

 _"Yes, she is the same woman." Kyung Hwa confirmed, nodding. "Her name is Lady Hae Soo of the Hong Hae Clan. They have been lovers for a long time. I had decided to become a nun so they could marry and Lady Hae could become queen. The news from the palace is that she is three months pregnant with the king's child." Wistfully, she sighed. "I hope the child is a boy so they can marry peacefully."_

 _"What will happen if the child is a girl?" Sun Hee frowned down at her cup._

 _"Then the king will have to marry a princess of the court's choosing and either make her a concubine or a second wife." Kyung Hwa replied sadly. "This would be dangerous for Lady Hae because the woman the court wants him to make his queen is my aunt from the Hwangbo clan and there are rumors among the servants of her cruel nature. She enjoys causing pain in others."_

 _Sun Hee sucked in her breath, paling at the thought of having such a queen. "Sun Hee, I'm sharing this information because I cannot allow that marriage to happen if something were to happen to Lady Hae." Reaching into her sleeve, she took out a letter. "Please give this to Lady Hae once you have arrived at the palace. You will have a chance to meet her at the Damiwon. It is important that she read the letter."_

Sun Hee sighed, feeling anxious and excited at the same time. Soon she will be a wife, she mused. Was she ready for this change in her life? Her mother, Lady Nari, grasped her hand, holding it tightly in her own to reassure her. "I felt just as overwhelmed when I was a bride." Her mother smiled at her. "Prince Jung is a good man. I have no worries."

"I'm not worried about marrying Jung." Sun Hee patted her mother's hand. "I promise I will be happy." Her eyes sparkled as she crinkled up her nose with a smile. "I'm just thinking about Kyung Hwa Ongjunim. I hope Pyeha allows her to come to the wedding."

"I know how much you enjoy the company of her highness, but you must remember that she is Pyeha's first wife." Lady Nari's gaze grew concerned. "It might create dangerous rumors if she appears at court."

"Yes, eomeoni." Sun Hee nodded, narrowing her eyes. That was what Kyung Hwa was counting on.

The palanquin jostled as it was placed on the ground in front of the steps to Cheondeokjeon. "Lady Choi, Lady Moon, we have arrived." A voice conveyed from outside. Sun Hee peeked out of the curtains, sighing with relief upon seeing Jung waiting for her. She blinked at the bright sunlight as the door opened. Her mother graciously thanked the person who helped her out of the palanquin, then Sun Hee peered into Jung's eyes as he held his hand out to her. "Welcome, Sun Hee." He smiled warmly at her as she took his hand as she stood up.

"Prince Jung." Sun Hee bowed before him, thinking that propriety was the best foot forward within the palace. Jung frowned and lifted her head up. "I am nothing more than a soldier, Sun Hee. I don't want you to bow to me, your husband."

"You are also the king's younger brother." Lady Choi Nari said as she inclined her head. "Sun Hee should remember that she while she remains within the palace. One should not become too comfortable."

"I understand your concerns, Lady Choi." Jung acknowledged, "However, this is not my father's court and I don't stand on ceremony unless it is before Pyeha." He squeezed Sun Hee's hand, curling his fingers around her own. "And we are soon to be husband and wife."

"Jung-a." Sun Hee blushed, peeping up at him from beneath her lashes. She squeezed Jung's hand back, remaining silent as she glanced at her mother to see her reaction to Jung's pure and forthright nature.

Lady Nari placed her hands together and gave him a knowing smile, noticing the couple still held hands, "As you wish, Wangjanim."

"Thank you, beob-ui eomeoni." Jung inclined his head at the woman. "Please, come this way to the Damiwon. There are refreshments and you both can relax." He led both women through the gate and up to the waiting servants.

"Will Lady Hae Soo be at the Damiwon?" Sun Hee asked Jung, turning to smile warmly up at him. "Kyung Hwa Ongjunim has told me so many wonderful things about her. I would love an audience with her."

He laughed, his eyes crinkling up. "Soo-ya should be there with Princess Woo Hee." Then he coughed and turned back to Lady Choi. "We had heard that General Moon is traveling from Yalu River territories. Once he arrives, then Lady Sun Hee will be presented to Pyeha."

"I am most pleased to hear that my husband can make it to his daughter's wedding." She replied with a cool smile.

Sun Hee bit her lip at her mother's backhanded complaint against her father. However, she soon forgot about it as they entered the doorway into the Damiwon, the tranquil beauty taking her breath away. She grabbed Jung's arm with her other hand as she let her eyes wander.

"Welcome to Damiwon Palace, Lady Choi and Lady Moon." Court Lady Song bowed her head before turning to Wang Jung. "Wangjanim." The ladies behind her bowed then efficiently hurried about their task. "Lady Hae Soo and Princess Woo Hee are in the Royal Tearoom with the Imperial Highness Shinjeong of Silla. I will take you them."

"Thank you, Lady Song." Jung's brow furrowed, his smile faltering a little at the news. During his father's reign the Silla Queen had not been allowed to visit the Goryeo palace even though her daughter was one of his consorts and the mother of Wang Baek Ah. The Queen had not been happy about having to marry her daughter to Wang Geon to unify Silla to Goryeo. He remembered his mother's dislike of the Silla Princess. "Maybe Lady Choi and Lady Moon should be served in a more private tearoom. We don't want to disturb Lady Soo and Woo Hee if they are entertaining Baek Ah's Imperial grandmother."

"Jung-nim, it is fine." Sun Hee gently tugged at Jung's arm, then smiled at Lady Song. "If we are expected, then we should not keep them waiting. I do not want to start off on the wrong foot."

"Sun Hee!" Lady Choi's eyes widen at her daughter's inappropriate manners before the royal prince and court lady.

Jung pasted on his best smile, then replied. "You are right, Sun Hee." Turning to Lady Song, he nodded. "Please lead the way."

* * *

Damiwon  
Royal Tearoom

"Your plan does have merit, Lady Hae." Queen Shinjeong observed as she sipped her tea, contemplating Hae Soo's idea of building an atrium within the palace. "However, clear glass can be very expensive depending on whether it can be fired locally or if it has to be exported from Rome."

"Rome?" Soo blinked, biting her lip as she calculated the distance and the time it would take to import the glass. Too bad this isn't the twenty first century, she sighed.

"I know of only one family in Gyeongju who enjoyed the royal family patronage while we still ruled Silla." The older woman contemplated, pursing her lips.

"Is it possible for this family to help?" Woo Hee inquired, exchanging a worried glance with Soo.

"Only if the family has passed down the knowledge on how to make Roman glass to the younger generation, young lady." Queen Shinjeong gave her granddaughter-in-law a condescending smile, remembering that her grandson had married a Baekje princess, she mentally huffed. "I will send a letter to Ahn Beom In's family with an inquiry. The old glass master may still be alive." She promised Soo with a definite nod.

"Shinjeong Hwangju, Princess Woo Hee, and Lady Hae Soo," The seated women turned their attention on Lady Song as she entered the tearoom followed by Wang Jung and two women. "Lady Choi Nari, Lady Moon Sun Hee, and Prince Wang Jung have arrived."

"Jung-nim! Lady Choi and Lady Moon, please join us." Soo smiled brightly as she stood up to greet the bowing women. Turning to Lady Song, she instructed. "Lady Song, please have the dasik served with chrysanthemum tea for Lady Choi and Lady Moon. As well as more Assam tea for her majesty."

"Very good, Lady Hae." Lady Song replied, then with the barest nod the young ladies around her swarmed into motion.

"Thank you, Lady Song. " Woo Hee said as the women sat down at the table covered with rough drawings of buildings.

"It is good to finally meet you." Soo said gently to Sun Hee. "Jung has not had much time to tell me all about you so I hope we can talk before the wedding. Today may be too overwhelming for me." Grinning widely at Woo Hee, she leaned forward slightly. "I have planned on a family dinner tonight to surprise Pyeha."

"Humph, young lady, there is nothing you should do to surprise a monarch." Queen Shinjeong replied dryly. "Surprises usually don't turn out well."

Woo Hee sipped her tea, reticent as she watched her friend charm Baek Ah's grandmother, entertained. Apparently a bored and pregnant Hae Soo was a dangerous Hae Soo, she mused.

"It would be nice if for one night to simply enjoy each other's company without worrying about our stations within the palace." Hae Soo lamented. "This is a gift I want to give to Pyeha." She smiled at Sun Hee, grasping the young woman's hand, her gaze including Jung who gave her a weak smile. "And it would be nice to welcome new family members."

"Nui, I don't know." Jung began then he stopped when he heard Sun Hee respond. "I would like that very much, Lady Hae." Sun Hee nodded, still feeling overwhelmed and in awe of the women in the room.

"Jung-nim, please, you are his younger brother and I want to do this for you and him. It is important to me." Hae Soo implored, her tone serious as her hand squeezed Sun Hee's.

"As you wish, Nui." Jung caved, bringing the smile back to Soo's lips. "But you must tell Pyeha about the dinner. Promise." He ordered, bowing his head before the old queen. "Queen Shinjeong is right, surprises aren't good within the palace, Soo."

"I promise I will tell him." Soo nodded her agreement, then caught Woo Hee's expression. "Knowing Pyeha, he probably already knows." She sighed as glanced over at her friend who smiled back with wide innocent eyes.

Woo Hee set her tea cup down gracefully, then changed the subject. "Hae Soo, I heard that you will move to Manwoldae Palace soon. Is it not lovely?"

"It's breathtaking!" Soo's eyes lit up as she remembered the splendor of the palace and So's proposal. "He's ordered the servants and my attendants to move my belongings there."

"Manwoldae Palace." Queen Shinjeong said specutively, peering over her tea cup at Soo. "Yes, the place is charming."

"Pyeha will enjoy the library there." Soo replied, guilelessly, happiness flooding her as she gushed on about the palace. Then everyone in the room turned at once as Eunuch Kim stepped into the room, bowing. "Lady Hae, the king is waiting outside for you. It is time for your stroll around the lake."

"Oh, I didn't realize the time." Soo stood up, bowing to the queen, then turning to Lady Choi Nari and Sun Hee. "I would love to visit with you both later. Have you been presented to the king yet?"

"Not yet, Lady Hae." Lady Choi Nari answered with a smile. "My husband is soon to arrive. Once he is here, then we will be presented."

"I promise I won't keep him long then." Soo gave a quick nod of her head. "Thank you, your majesty, for your assistance. I'll hope to see you and Wang Baek Ah at dinner tonight, Woo Hee-nim."

"We will be there, Hae Soo." Woo Hee replied graciously, then turned to Queen Shinjeong. "Your majesty, how would you like to have Bok Soon for the night?"

"I would love to see my great-grandchild." The older woman appeared to soften at the thought of having Bok Soon to herself to dote upon. Soo grinned as she bowed again and left the room with Eunuch Kim trailing behind her.

Lady Choi's eyes followed Soo as she left the room, a frown marred her features. "But she is only the king's mistress, how can she weld any power?" She wondered under her breath, confused by Hae Soo's status within the palace.

"I have known many a mistress to be more powerful than any queen." Queen Shinjeong shot a hard look at the other woman. "When a woman holds the heart of a king, she truly holds the throne in the palm of her hand."

"I did not mean any disrespect to Lady Hae, your majesty." Lady Choi bowed her head before the Queen of Silla.


	14. Chapter 14

Damiwon

Sun Hee blushed at her mother's indiscreet remark as she touched the letter in her sleeve, instinctually knowing there would never be a right moment she rose from her seat, bowing before her future husband and the ladies at the table. "Please, excuse me." Her eyes pleading with Lady Song's.

"This way, Lady Moon." The head court lady guided the young woman out the door and down the hall. "Lady Song." Sun Hee stopped the woman in her tracks. "I must see Lady Hae alone before she leaves. Please, take me to her."

"Yes." Lady Song's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she bowed to Sun Hee, then hastened down the stairs to see Soo. "Lady Hae." Sun Hee called after her, awkwardly bowing before Soo as she turned around. "I have something to give you."

Soo glanced at Eunuch Kim and Lady Han then nodded to Sun Hee. "Lady Song, may we use your study? Eunuch Kim, please inform Pyeha that I will join him shortly. Lady Han, please follow us."

"Yes, Lady Hae." Eunuch Kim bowed his head and quickly left. Lady Song led the women to a room that Soo knew all so well. She had grown up within the walls, been instructed by Head Court Lady Oh and even held her own reign within the small room. A bittersweet smile crossed her face as she imagined the young Hae Soo kneeling before the desk as Lady Oh smacked down another book on top of many for her to read and study. Soo turned to Sun Hee, gazing at the young woman as though she were a novice. "Although there is no place safe within the palace to share a secret, I trust the walls of this room. Please, proceed."

"Thank you, Lady Hae." Sun Hee nodded to the king's mistress, feeling Soo's power for the first time. "Princess Kyung Hwa requested I give this letter to you in private." She said as she took the folded paper from her sleeve and handed it to Soo. With familiarity, Soo slipped around the desk and sat down, unfolding the letter from So's first wife.

 ** _Lady Hae Soo,_**

 ** _I hope you are well. I remember you as always being kind to me when I was allowed to visit my mother at the Damiwon when my father was king. You were the one who found me the day I hid from my nurses. You brushed off the dirt when I fell and gently wiped away my tears before leading me back to the Damiwon. You took a chance of being harmed by being kind to a royal princess, but the woman I am now is due to your kind guidence and I'm grateful to you._**

 ** _I am also grateful to Pyeha. He saved my life. It was only as I grew into womanhood did I understand the sacrifice he made in order to do so. For a long time, he wished to marry you. But a child does not understand what an adult knows, and because of me, he was not able to do so._**

 ** _I owe you both my gratitude and my life. I have heard about your pregnancy and welcome the child. I will not stand in the way of your marriage to my uncle. I was fully prepared to take the vows of a nun, however I know of the danger you are facing, Lady Hae. This is why I am requesting to return to the palace. Lady Moon Sun Hee is prepared to send your reply to me._**

 ** _Princess Kyung Hwa_**

Pensively, Soo closed the letter, placing it inside her jeogori. "Thank you, Lady Moon."

"You're welcome, Lady Hae." Sun Hee said. "I am honored to be of service to Princess Kyung Hwa and Pyeha."

"Please call me Hae Soo." Soo gave Sun Hee a warm smile, stating. "Right now, Pyeha is waiting for me, I better leave. I will see you tonight at dinner."

"Yes, Hae Soo." Sun Hee returned the smile as Soo bid her farewell.

This might be the answer to my prayers, Soo thought as she placed her hand over her stomach. Memories of a gawky little girl with big scared eyes flooded back, now that girl would be a young woman of age. She closed her eyes attempting to remember the order of So's wives from history, then thought better of it. Her daughter would be in danger if Princess Yeonhwa was crowned as first queen, however if Princess Kyung Hwa agreed, then she would be the perfect shield for her daughter and a queen for Goryeo.

With her mind made up, Soo stepped from the Damiwon, stopping at the sight of So standing by the stairs. He turned, smiling up at her, offering her his hand and with a happy smile, Soo stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing close.

She sighed within the warmth of his arms. Her heart felt light yet ready to explode whenever he was near. She had no words to express how overwhelmed, yet peaceful she felt within this love. No matter what happened to her, it would be all right in the end. She could protect them both.

So blinked down at her, the small bulge of her pregnancy evident in their embrace. "Soo-ya, what's the matter?" He laughed softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Nothing." Soo raised her eyes to his. "I just love you, that's all there is."

So shook his head, smiling down at her. "Babo sonyeo. I love you too." He stepped back, taking her hand, threading his fingers through her own. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they strolled their usual route, sunlight shining through the dappled leaves and glinting off the lake.

Releasing So's hand, Soo bent down to pluck wild daisies, arranging them into a small bouquet. She found a piece of red ribbon within her sleeves and tied it around the flowers.

"Who are you gathering the flowers for, Soo-ya?" So asked as he curiously tracked her every move.

"For Lady Oh. I feel she is smiling on us today." Glancing up at him, she added with a bittersweet smile. "I miss her."

"I know, Soo." So nodded as Soo put the flowers on the stones and clapped her hands in prayer. He stood next to her, paying homage to the woman who was like a mother to Hae Soo. Wrapping his arms around Soo from behind, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "After Lady Hae, she was the closest to a mother to you. I'm grateful to her. If there had been something I could have done at that time, I would have."

Hae Soo nodded her understanding, placing her hand over his as she rested against him. "I can finally think of her without pain. That is enough for me."

"Soo, Prince Wang Won is dead." So informed her as they stood near Lady Oh's prayer tower, overlooking the lake. Hae Soo remained quiet a moment, contemplating her emotions, confused as relief flowed through her. "I understand, Pyeha. What about Wang Wook?"

"Will you still beg for his life?" So sighed, pulling back as she turned to face him.

"It's not that I care, Pyeha, it's that I know he mustn't die." Soo answered mysteriously.

"Death is too quick and easy for him anyways." So growled, angry as he started down the path and away from the subject.

"Pyeha!" Soo called after him, frowning at his back. Rushing after him, she stood in front of him, refusing to budge.

"Soo-ya." He warned as he glared down at her. Closing her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head against his nape as he bristled. Her lips scaled the sensitive flesh. "You will pay dearly for this tonight, Hae Soo."

"Yes, Pyeha." She kissed the frown from his mouth. He nipped her lower lip then deepened the kiss until she trembled him his arms, then he released her, heading back to the palace.

* * *

Cheondeokjeon  
Dinner

"Woo Hee told me about your idea for an atrium, Hae Soo." Baek Ah said as the eunuchs and servants roamed around the table filling the cups with wine. So cocked a brow at the conversation as he raised his cup to his lips, keeping a sharp eye on his lady. "From the sound of the materials, the building might be expensive. I will have to look into it further."

Soo returned Pyeha's glance with a heated stare before turning to Baek Ah. "Thank you, Baek Ah-nim. I know it might be expensive to build, but I feel that it will be cost effective in the long run."

"Grandmother might know someone who can make the glass locally." Woo Hee added, backing up Soo. "I have the rough drawings you can go over at home."

"What is an atrium, dear?" General Moon leaned over to ask his wife, Lady Choi, as Baek Ah informed the two women that he and Pyeha would review the matter later. Soo sighed as she gave in, letting the subject rest, and gracefully took a bite out of a lotus root.

"From what I gathered at tea this morning, it is a building made of glass and wood which can be used to keep plants within." She quietly answered him back as she cautiously kept her vigilant gaze on Pyeha. Awestruck by the intensity of the monarch at the table, she sipped her wine wondering how Lady Hae could handle such a man.

"Pyeha, it has been a while since I practiced my martial arts." Jung began after swallowing a bite of meat that Sun Hee had placed in his bowl. "I was wondering if you would like to join me. You too, General Moon." He nodded to his soon to be father-in-law.

"I would enjoy that, Wangja-nim." General Moon grinned at Jung, flexing his muscles. "I can still take on a young pup."

"Appa!" Sun Hee smiled at her father, trying not to roll her eyes. Soo grinned at the younger woman's reaction, missing the look on So's face as he rose from the table. "I believe it is time for Lady Hae and I to retire for the night." So interjected as he walked around to Soo's side, Eunuch Kim trailing close behind.

Soo stilled, then calmly smiled at So as she nodded to her guests when she got to her feet. "It's been a pleasure, but Pyeha is concerned that I might overtax myself. So we will bid you all a good night." She finished pleasantly as she contemplated punishing His Majesty.

"Yes, Lady Hae, I remember how tiring carrying Sun Hee was for me. You should rest." Lady Choi nodded with understanding. "You are fortunate that Pyeha is a considerate man."

"Yes, Lady Choi, I am a very lucky woman." Soo beamed back at her as Woo Hee nearly choked on her tea. "Please remain and enjoy the rest of the meal and each other's company."

"I will see you tomorrow on the practice field, Jung-ah." So informed his younger brother as Soo gracefully laced her arm through his, both lovers leaving the room.

* * *

Outside the king's bedchamber

Soo released So's arm, bowing before him formally. "Thank you, Pyeha, I will retire to my bedchamber tonight." Upon seeing Lady Han opening the door to her quarters, Soo hurried away from So. Pulling the doors shut, she leaned against them as Lady Han stared at her in astonishment.

"Soo-ya, do you really think this is a good idea?" So calmly inquired from behind the doors. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes narrowing as she turned her head toward his voice, motioning to Lady Han not to respond. "Hae Soo, I will remain out here and howl all night if you don't open this door." He sweetly threatened.

"And he would do it too." Soo sighed as she banged her head back against the door frame. Lady Han gave her a grin before returning to her duty. Soo gathered her wits about her and opened the door to emit the king who peered down at her with a knowing smirk. "You are lucky I love you." He said before he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his rooms.

So quickly ordered everyone out. Soo gave him a haughty, reproachful glance as he set her down. "This is where you belong." Looking away, she pretended to straightened her skirts. She sighed as she tried to settle her nerves by finding something to do.

Calming down, So peered down at her. Something was wrong and she was hiding it from him. He knew the signs by now. "What is wrong, Soo-ya? Whatever it is, don't hide it from me."

She thought over the conversation she had with Choi Ji Mong after her afternoon walk with So. The astronomer had not been pleased with the visit.

 _ **"You were not meant to change Gwangjong's history." Ji Mong sighed, a concerned scowl on his face.**_

 _ **"I know I will never be queen." Soo glared at him, acknowledging that much. "I know my time here is short as well, but I was meant to be here, Ji Mong. I know that just as I know the child I carry is a girl. If changing history will protect my daughter then so be it."**_

 _ **"Are you willing to accept the consequences of changing his future? The future of Goryeo? Even your own future?" He challenged.**_

 _ **"Yes." She met his eyes with a hard intensity. "I accept it all as long as I know he has a good queen by his side and my daughter will be safe within the palace. I would risk it all."**_

 _ **Ji Mong sighed, ignoring her as she turned on her heels, heading down the stairs of the observation tower.**_

Soo removed the letter from Princess Kyung Hwa and handed it to So. "So, please allow Princess Kyung Hwa to return to the palace." She quietly requested as he opened the letter. She sat down at the dining table, her confidence waning as So read the contents.

He frowned in confusion at Soo as he laid the letter down on the table. Bending down in front of her, he gathered her hands in his. "You are my only queen, Hae Soo. When the baby is born, we will be able to marry."

Sadly, Soo shook her head, leaning down to touch her forehead to his. "This is the only way, So-ya."

"I refuse to acknowledge her as my wife and queen, Hae Soo." He stubbornly stated, rising to restlessly prowl around the room.

"You don't have to do so now, but when the time comes, do it for us." Soo said quietly, a tear slid down her cheek. "Please, So-ya. I need to be able to do this for you and her."

So rushed to her side to wipe the tears away. "If it is that important to you then I will allow her to return to the palace, just not as my wife." He conceded as he took her into his arms, holding her tight.

"I won't allow you to leave me. Not even in death. You are mine, Hae Soo." He kissed her hotly, desperation spilling over into passion. Soo moaned his name as he nipped the nape of her neck. So hurriedly untied her jeogori and then chima, letting her skirts slip down and pool around her feet. His robe quickly followed her clothing to the floor as he lifted her up on the table, settling himself between her thighs as she clutched him to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Early the next morning, Jung stood at the edge of the field, remembering the laughter of his brothers as they played horse nearly a decade ago. Eun throwing insults, daring Jung to try to knock him down. A pang of guilt flowed in at the thought of Eun. If only he had been able to stop Yo from sending So after him and sister-in-law. If only he had been in time to save him. Yo had once told him that So had held back and spared him the day he had been charged for treason by Hyejong and hunted down. Despite the love he felt for his older brother, a part of him wondered if Eun and Soon Duk would still be alive if Yo had died that day.

Jung could not help but remember that painful past as So slowly sauntered onto the field, practice sword in hand. And even though Eun had requested that So give him a quick death, he could not forget it was So's blade that had ended Eun's misery. He gripped the wood of the practice sword in his hand, storing up his confidence to face his feared brother. Maybe it was time he learned to trust the only brother he had left.

So struck amazingly fast, catching Jung off balance and putting him on the defense as his sword blocked the first blow. Jung tried to move back but So would not let up his attack, his eyes fierce, a wild desperation seething within them. The battle between brothers continued with the echo of wood striking against wood and the sound of their war cries and grunts when wood hit flesh.

Finally, Jung heard Baek Ah's voice calling for So to stop. "I can take it, hyungnim. Leave!" Jung said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

So retreated, his sword by his side as Baek Ah turned to Jung. "No, you don't understand, Jung. He can kill you even with a practice sword." So blinked at this realization, his sword falling from his hand. Turning on his heel, he walked off the field, leaving his brothers to stare after him in confusion. Baek Ah took off after So as Jung followed him.

"Good morning, Wangja-nim." General Moon greeted Jung as he entered the field in a cheery mood.

"General Moon, we will have to practice at another time. I have to attend to something urgent." Jung replied in a hurry as he rushed through the gated pathway.

"Pyeha, what is wrong? Did Jung do something to make you angry?" Baek Ah asked when he found So sitting by the Damiwon steps, staring out over the lake. He sat down on the step below him, folding his hands.

"She doesn't believe she will survive the pregnancy, Baek Ah." So shared, his voice hoarse, his eyes filled with pain. "She has requested that I move Princess Kyung Hwa into the palace and make her first queen if anything happens to her."

Baek Ah remained silent, not knowing how best to respond to the information. Jung leaned against the tree near the edge of the lake and simply replied. "It's a sound contingency plan, Pyeha." He gave a small smile. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to Hae Soo, but she is a smart woman. We have to trust her. I've met the Princess and she's a gentle, good woman. Very much like her father."

Tamping down the rage he felt welling up to the surface, So said carefully. "I love her, Jung-ah. She's known all the good and bad within me and has accepted me as I am. I don't know if I can survive losing her."

"I don't know if I could handle it any better if Woo Hee had told me the same thing." Baek Ah sighed not wanting to think about Hae Soo or Woo Hee dying in child bed. "Soo is right though, even if we hope for the best, we have to prepare for the worst."

"I have informed Soo that I will allow Princess Kyung Hwa to return to the palace, but not as my wife." So said, hating the thought even though he saw the necessity. "Her presence will put the clans on edge, however they won't be able to protest. It will send a message to the Hwangbo clan that I will not be dictated to."

Jung peered over the water in thought then gazed at So and Baek Ah. "What about the promise to marry Yeon Hwa if Soo doesn't deliver a crown prince, Pyeha?"

"I never promised to make her first queen or a queen at all." So stated flatly, his eyes narrowing. He gave his youngest brother a shrewd glance. "In three days, I will have Hae Soo moved into Manwoldae Palace. It might be best to have the wedding there." Standing up, So began to head back to Cheondeokjeon Palace, his brothers falling in beside him.

"Lady Sun Hee will be greatly honored, Pyeha." Jung nodded as they entered the courtyard.

"Soo-ya will enjoy the wedding and it will be a good excuse to have her issue the invitation to the princess." Baek Ah agreed with a smile.

"No, if we are to use the princess as a shield then I should be the one to send the royal invitation. She will be comfortable within Jung's household with her friend." So explained to Baek Ah. "I will let Soo know of the plans tonight."

"Sun Hee will like that, Pyeha." Jung replied with a nod. His attention captured by the burial temple nearby. The stairs steep yet wide, he remembered the last time he climbed them to pay homage to Taejo. "Pyeha, since I was not able to be here for the burial rite for Eun-nie or Soon Duk, I thought it would be nice to pay my respects to their spirits and to father."

So relaxed, his gaze traveling to the temple. "Yes, it would be nice." The brothers climbed the stairs in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Upon reaching the top, So lit a stick of incense and bowed before the urns. Baek Ah and Jung followed suit. "They would be grateful to you, Jung-ah. Their grave site was easy to locate. Their spirits are at peace now that they are home again."

Jung formally turned and knelt before So. "Thank you for bringing them home, Pyeha."

"You do not need to kneel before me here, Jung-ah. We are brothers." So gently ordered as he peered down at his younger brother. "I have decided to allow you to visit your mother at Chungju before the wedding." He informed Jung when the younger man stood up.

"Thank you, Pyeha. I will inform Lady Sun Hee." Jung bowed with a smile of anticipation which faded when So said, "No, only you are allowed to visit her this one time, Wang Jung"

"But, Pyeha." Jung began when So coolly cut him off.

"She is still an exiled prisoner who cannot be trusted." So informed him with a frown. "She is not to be trusted."

"Jung-ah, this is good. Do not push Pyeha into revoking this gift." Baek Ah warned Jung.

"I understand, hyungnim." Jung bowed before his older brothers and strode down the stairs.

* * *

Chungju Yoo Hanok

Jung dismounted from his mount, handing the reins of his horse over to the stable boy. Apprehensive, he headed for the main hanok where Yoo Shin Myeong stayed, isolated in her rooms. So had exiled the former queen to remain locked within the Yoo compound until her death. News of her declining health had reached him in the north, however with the marriage arrangement and Pyeha's decree, he had not been able to visit.

A servant showed Jung to his mother's chambers then quickly left. Huang Kyo, his mother's old lady-in-waiting, turned from attending her mistress and bowed before him. "Your Majesty, Jung Wangju is here to visit you." She smiled tenderly down at Shin Myeong, gently wiping her brow. He was shocked at how aged she had become with illness. Her long black tresses now snow white and her beautiful face lined, pale, and swollen with pain, eyes dulled with confusion.

"Jung-ah." The former queen mewled weakly, her breathing ragged with effort. "Where is Yo-ya? Where is your brother?" She reached her hands out toward her youngest son as she tried to rise from her bed. "Yo-ya left me. He left me to die." She moaned, tears started to stream down her pale cheeks.

"Eomeoni, I'm here." Jung caught her flailing hand in his own, bringing it to his lips. "Yo-ya is gone."

"Gone?" Shin Myeong frowned as she tried to remember something important that she had forgotten. "He's not gone. I feel him near me, he calls out to me in the night." Fear caused her to shudder. "He left me to that monster." Jung lifted her up, holding her as she began to cough violently. Gently, he wiped the cloth across her mouth.

"Yo betrayed me too." Her eyes never leaving a distant corner of the room. "Jung-ah, he didn't care. Wang Geon lied to me." She looked up at Jung with desperation. "You are my pure child. The only one who was fully my son. When your older brother, Wang Tae, died, he didn't care. He made me choose between my sons. So-ya."

"Eomeoni, please, it's all right." He tried to sooth the distraught woman as she burst into another fit of coughing, her breathing growing shallow. She reached up, her hand settling weakly on his cheek. "So-ya was his son, so I chose to save Yo. If I couldn't have his full heart, then I would cut his heart out and leave him with nothing." She hissed, her anger giving her a burst of strength that sapped her just as soon as the words were said. "I killed my youngest son, Jung-ah. I killed my So-ya." She moaned against his chest, tears gathering, spilling over and down her face.

"Shhh, eomeoni." Jung whispered against her hair as he closed his eyes, feeling his own tears burning behind his eyelids. "I'm here." He repeated, rocking her back and forth. Her breath hitched, then stopped. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was not alone in the room with her. Slowly, he turned, his eyes meeting So's tormented expression. He frowned down at his mother, her eyes open, staring into the void.

"Pyeha." Jung croaked out as he gently closed her eyes, laying her body on the bed. So moved closer to the bed without saying a word. He ran his hand over her still warm cheek. "She never let me touch her." So said distantly, shock and grief welling up in him.

"How could she throw me away for that reason?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, not looking at Jung. "I don't remember Yo being there that night. Mu was there with me. We had just come inside from stargazing. Ji Mong had told us that we had stars of kings." So laughed bitterly. "All because I was born under a star of a king, she thought father would stay if she threatened him by taking the life of one of his regents. Not her son, but a regent."

Both men jerked around as a startled gasp sounded from the doorway. "Pyeha." Huang Kyo bowed deeply before So. He stood up, moving away from the body of his mother and stopping before the bowed woman. "Please rise and attend to her majesty."

Jung rose to follow So out of the room. So halted in the courtyard, he held his hands in tight fists by his side and did not turn around. "Jung Wangju, I will give you two days to arrange her funerary rites, then you will return to Songyak."

"Please stay." Jung barely got the words out around the lump in his throat. "You are my brother and her son."

"Would she really want me here, Jung-ah?" So grounded out as he spun around to face his younger brother. "I'm still the monster to her. Her child is dead to her and what is left is a monster."

Jung closed his eyes in pain and guilt, then he opened them to look straight into So's eyes. "I need you here. You are the last of my family, Pyeha. Please stay."

The sound of horses brought their attention to the arrival of a palanquin at the open gate. So glared at the palace guards who halted before the entrance, then sighed as Soo was helped from the palanquin by a General Moon, her lilac skirt settling about her legs as she stood up, her worried gaze landing on him. He stared at her, mixed emotions filling him with exasperation, anger, love, and relief. Only Soo-ya would dare defy him, he patiently waited as Lady Moon gracefully filed out of the palanquin after his lady.

The general bowed deeply before So as Soo walked toward him, tenderly taking his hand in her own. The silence was heavy as she held his gaze. "She died, Soo-ya." Came Jung's strangled voice from behind So. Soo gasped, her eyes widened as So's hand clenched tighter around her hand, pulling her along after him. Sun Hee raced into Jung's embrace as tears rolled down his face.

"Why, Hae Soo?" Turning to face her, he growled once they were out of ear shot. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to defy my decree?"

"Queen Yoo is dead." Soo blinked back tears for him. "I'm sorry, Pyeha. I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms fiercely around her waist, holding onto her as if she could become a part of him. Never wanting to let her go as he buried his face into her silky hair. "You stubborn woman." He whispered softly, grateful to fate or whatever gods had allowed her to belong to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Cheondeokjeon Palace  
Throne Room

Grand General Park Soo Kyung stood before the throne as So peered at him worried. He noticed how much older his teacher and general had become over the last few years since his daughter had died. The older man smiled wanly up at So, resolute in his decision.

"I am tired, Pyeha. I cannot go back to the north this time." Voice low, his gaze tormented. "Every time I close my eyes, I see my daughter and she calls out to me." He said, the look in his eyes haunted, his heart and spirit gone. "I would like to rest now and go back to my hometown."

Concern for the general filled So face as Park continued, his eyes dropping down. "I thank you for bringing her home to me. But even though I try my best to pretend this is not the case, I cannot rid myself of the image of you welding your sword, Pyeha. It has been very difficult."

Saddened, So grimly accepted his former mentor's words. "I understand." He said hoarsely at the bitter reminder of his brother and sister-in-law. "I will promote General Moon Ji Chang to the position of Grand General as your replacement.

"For the sake of this nation and our people, Pyeha, I hope you become a strong and wise king." Park smiled at his former student, now monarch, in gratitude. "That way if I ever get to see Taejo again, I will have something to boast about." He bowed before So. "General Moon is a good, honest man and will serve you well as my replacement. Your subject, Park Soo Kyung, is saying his last farewell to you."

* * *

Manwoldae Palace

"The king has arrived." Soo heard the eunuch shout from the courtyard. Nervous, she quickly stood up, placing her book down on the bed. She cursed at her stiff knee as she carefully made her way to the courtyard to greet So. Nibbling her lip, she worried if he was still upset about her defying his orders not to bring Lady Sun Hee to Chungju.

He had immediately sent her back to the palace that day and order her moved to Manwoldae while he remained behind with Jung for his mother's funerary rites. Soo was glad he had stayed with Jung, but she was concerned by his silence. He had barely said a word to her and had gone straight to Cheondeokjeon palace upon his return to Songak instead of coming to her at Manwoldae.

She thought back to Baek Ah-nim's gentle rebuke when she arrived back. _"Soo-ya, this matter is not simply between you and Wang So." He scolded as he paced back and forth in front of her as she sat listening, trying hard not to flinch. "So-ya is a king now and defying his decrees can put you in grave danger. Especially if the ministers or clans demand he make an example out of you."_

 _Sighing, Baek Ah halted before her. His placed his hands on her shoulders, saying firmly. "He loves you and it would kill him to be forced to give you up or harm you in any way."_

 _"I'm sorry, Baek Ah-nim." Soo solemnly said, her concerned gaze meeting his. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I just thought..." Her voice trailing away as she frowned, her eyes darting to the corner when she cocked her head. Fidgeting, she looked back at up at Baek Ah. "Will he be alright?"_

 _Baek Ah gave a quiet chuckle as his tirade fizzled. "As long as you are alright, he will be as well." He gave his best friend a wicked smile. "Pyeha has his ways around the ministers. However, he should have locked you up in your quarters before leaving for Chungju. He may next time."_

Watching So stalk toward her, Soo pouted as she realized that locking her up was exactly what he had effectively done. Without saying a word, So laced his fingers in Soo's tugging her along after him. Eunuchs scurried ahead of them as they opened up the palace doors for the royal couple. "Are you still angry with me, Pyeha?" Soo asked, peeking up at So with large brown eyes.

So didn't respond as he marched her down the hall and into her quarters, the eunuchs quickly shut the door behind them. Soo braced her hands on his shoulders as he locked her into a tight embrace, kissing her roughly before he pulled away. "Don't ever do that again, Hae Soo."

"I'm sorry. I thought it was important for Jung to have Lady Sun Hee there with him so she could comfort him." Soo said. The sting of his kiss still on her lips.

Soo felt the prick of tears as she realized the anger in So's eyes hid his fear for her and their unborn child. She splayed her hands over his chest, not pushing him away as So's grip tightened around her waist. Tracing a circle on the gold dragon adorning the black satin robe with her index finger, she glanced up at him. The heat in his eyes making her nervous. Her tongue flicked out, licking her lower lip. "I also wanted to be there for you as well. I was worried about you. I don't like seeing you hurt." She rushed on under his heated stare. "I promise I won't defy you again, Pyeha."

"Soo-ya." So breathed. His worry for her turning into something more urgent as his eyes fixed on her glistening lips and darting pink tongue. "What am I going to do with you?" He bent his head, sucking on her lower lip then deepened the kiss when she gave a sigh. Her body melted into him as she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer.

Releasing the kiss, So swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Soo felt the heat of anticipated pleasure course over her flesh causing her to flush with want. Their clothes quickly removed, she pulled him down next to her. His hand easily finding her sensitive ribs as he caressed the expanse of her waist, moving up to encircle a tender breast, gently squeezing as his hot mouth enveloped the nipple. His teeth scrapped over the sensitive bud before he suckled, twirling his tongue over the tip causing a low keening moan to issue forth from his lady.

Her arms slid around him, tugging him against her as her need built high within her. Wrapping her legs high around his waist, she tightened her hold, wanting to feel all of him. So pulled back, peering down at her as she mewled under him. "Now, So." She cried out, panting with need. "Please."

* * *

Later, Soo sighed as So curled around her, spooning as they lay on their sides. His breathing growing steady as he gently cuddling her close to his warm body. Nuzzling her neck, So's low masculine voice caused heated tingles of remembered pleasure to skim along her nerve endings. "You are the only woman who owns my heart and soul, Hae Soo." Soo trembled feeling the hard length of him gently penetrate her, buried deep within her, growing harder. "You are always there when I need you. But this time you put yourself in danger. I cannot allow that to happen again. Do you understand?"

Soo turned her head on the pillow to peer over her shoulder up at him. "I understand." She whispered to So as he bent down to kiss her, igniting the passion within them again.

* * *

King's bath chamber

Steam billowed out from the flower strewn pool as So helped Soo up the steps. He settled Soo down next to him on the satin covered lounge. Soo leaned back against So, glowing with satisfied bliss. So lifted a cup of loose leaf tea to his lips as they relaxed near the water's edge. She sighed as his hand caressed the curve of her belly, knowing he was lost in thought.

Placing her smaller hand over his, she softly asked, "What is troubling you?"

"General Park requested to leave." His voice weary as he leaned his head back against the teak headboard. "I don't blame him. I released him from his duty as my commanding general and from the palace. General Moon will replace him."

"That is understandable. However..." Soo sat up, turning toward him. Taking his hand in hers, she tilted her head, frowning in concern. "I know that is not the problem."

Pain filled So's face as grief hit him. "Maybe I am cursed with ill luck. My mother still saw me as a monster, Soo-ya." A tear slid down, trailing along the uncovered scar. "And, General Park cannot stop blaming me for his daughter's death."

"General Park doesn't blame you, Pyeha." Soo calmly stated with conviction as she pulled him close. "The pain of the last few years has aged him. His heart is no longer able to hold back his grief and he needs time to heal. It's good for him to retire from service now, while he still has his health."

"I don't know." So sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"What happened back then was not any of your doing." Soo said, raising his head up so he could see the truth in her face. "There was no way you could have stopped it from happening." She reached out, caressing his cheek. "Believe me, I tried. You are not a monster. You are a survivor. Please don't feel guilty for surviving."

"She was staring at me but I don't think she saw me when she died." So whispered, his voice rough as he laid his forehead against Soo's. "Jung held her in his arms until the end. She told him that she had killed me as a child. Do you think she regretted what happened?"

"I think she pushed the guilt away, hardened her heart so she wouldn't have to face what she did to you. But in the end, the past haunted her so much until weight of her sins forced her to face the damage she did her sons." Soo's quietly explained as she pushed his hair back, soothing him. "Honestly, I think you were the lucky one and that Wang Yo never stood a chance against her corruption."

So frowned in confusion, pulling back from Soo, his hand resting in hers. "How so, Hae Soo?"

Soo bowed her head, closing her eyes as she relived the years of abuse under Wang Yo's reign as Jeongjong. When she opened them, she had a far away look in them. "Sometimes he would threaten to kill me just to torture you with the news of my death, but he knew that the only way to control you was to keep me alive."

"Soo-ya!" So wanted her to stop. He hated his older brother for the hell she went through.

She swallowed hard at the memory. She placed her trembling fingers against So's lips as he scowled in rage. "No, let me finish." Shaking her head, she continued on as she lowered her hand. So grasped it in his, holding onto her. "He would talk when he was drunk. Confess his sins to me. Tell me about the past and what Queen Yoo had done as well as what he had done under her command."

Sighing, she went on, gazing at his strong hands holding hers. "Sometimes he would laugh about how he would make you his crown prince just to pay her back for all the years he was a faithful, loyal son to her and all she could see was placing Wang Jung on the throne and throwing him away."

Her eyes were sad when she looked at So. "And your brother knew she would eventually throw him away. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew she would from the day she scarred your face and sent you away. It was his greatest fear."

A tear fell down Soo's cheek and So wiped it away, wrapping his arms around her as she began to sob against his chest. When she was able to speak again, she quietly said. "I feel sorry for him. She destroyed him thoroughly, So. You're the better man. Remember that always. Promise me, you will remember that."

"I promise, Soo-ya." He sighed as they sat holding each other against the pain of the past. Smoothing her hair back, he brought her chin up. "I must have done something right for the gods to have brought you into my life. I won't ever let you leave me, Hae Soo. You are mine forever. I'll follow you even in death and into the next lifetimes and beyond. Nothing will ever stop me from finding you."

Soo's eyes widen as he placed a fierce kiss on her lips. "So-ya!" With a wolfish gleam in his eyes, he settled her down beside him on the pillow. "Mine." He growled low and for her ears alone.

"Never harm yourself." She grasped his shoulders as she searched his face. "No matter what happens to me, I need to know that you fulfilled your duty here as a good king and that you will be here to protect and raise our child. I want to know that you were able to find happiness even when I'm gone. Promise me, So."

"Nothing will happen to you. I will make you queen." He demanded.

"My love, promise me." Soo coaxed, calmly smiling up at him. His long black hair falling over his shoulders creating a haven for them both. So struggled with feeling of helplessness then a quiet knowledge filled him with hope. "I promise I will catch you when you fall, Ha Jin. I will be there this time." He vowed as he bent to place a soft kiss on her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

General Moon knelt before the throne as So frowned down at him in displeasure. "You may rise." So commanded. The general got to his feet, feeling the tension within the room.

"General Moon Sung Kyun, I am promoting you to Grand General. You will replace Grand General Park in the Northern Territories." So informed Jung's new father-in-law.

Baek Ah handed the royal decree to General Moon who accepted the scroll with a bow. "I am honored, Pyeha." General Moon replied. The strain of awaiting his punishment for helping Lady Hae break the king's orders outweighed his pride in his promotion.

"You do understand that I must make an example out of you." So said quietly, his ire dissipating. Sighing, he shook his head at General Moon. "I know too well how persuasive she can be when she feels she's right. However, you put both her and your daughter in danger and the throne in a difficult situation. You will have to be punished for that."

"Yes, Pyeha." General Moon said somberly, resolute in his acceptance.

"Baek Ah, I order General Moon to receive twenty lashes for his dereliction of duty." So stated, his jaw tightening. "His punishment is to be carried out immediately by the captain of the guard."

"Yes, Pyeha." Baek Ah said as he ordered the captain of the guard to enter the throne room. General Moon bowed again to So as the guards led him out the room.

So watched him go with a speculative gleam in his eyes. "His punishment might not be enough for the ministers." Baek Ah warned his brother.

"I am not crippling one of my best generals for them nor will I ever allow them to touch Soo." So glowered at the mention of his court ministers and their demands. "Do you have everything ready for my visit to our eighth brother?"

Baek Ah handed the scrolls over to So for his signature. "Everything is going as planned, Pyeha."

"Good." So lifted his eyes up from the scroll and for the first time Baek Ah felt a chill. He hoped never to be the recipient of that wolfish stare.

* * *

Home of Prince Wang Wook

"Wangja-nim!" Wook glanced up from his calligraphy at the panicked young serving maid who had just rushed into his library followed closely by his mother and sister.

"Pyeha has arrived and he has brought several palace guards with him." Queen Hwangbo rushed over to her son, placing her hands flat on his desk. Princess Yeonhwa held back, eyeing her mother with a calculated stare.

"It is possible that he wants to discuss aligning his interest with ours." Yeonhwa said casually as she took a seat, motioning for the slave girl to prepare tea for So's arrival. Before the girl could leave the room, the door was opened by a guard. Wook stood up with a cautious air as So strode into the room. Yeonhwa quickly got to her feet as Queen Hwangbo moved to stand next to her daughter. Both women greeted him with a deep bow.

"Pyeha." Wook inclined his head before So. "How may the Hwangbo clan be of service to your majesty?"

So eyes locked on Wook's as the guard placed a scroll before Wook. "I believe you should read the decree first, then we can discuss what I require of you."

Wook picked up the scroll, pursuing the content. Queen Hwangbo watched as her son set the paper down, his complexion pale. His desolate eyes met So's. "Are you here to arrest me?"

"No!" Screamed the former queen. Princess Yeonhwa caught her mother as the woman started to collapse. So barely spared a glance at the women as he brought his attention back to his half brother. "As long as you cooperate, I will only charge you with treason and order you to remain imprisoned within your household. You may never venture outside the walls of this gate ever again."

"And what about my mother and sister?" Wook inquired, utterly defeated. Princess Yeonhwa hid an expectant glint in her eyes as Queen Hwangbo glared at So.

"They will be safe." So replied as extra guards appeared, surrounding the women and assisting them out of the room. "The guards will escort them to Shinju tonight."

"You did this because of Hae Soo." Wook stated as he watched his family being torn apart. Preparing to leave, So stopped and regarded his half brother.

"Yes. Because of her, I will not execute you like I did Wang Won." So answered, his gaze hard on Wook. He gathered himself to leave, then stated without turning around. "Do not think I don't know about your meeting with Jung at the Damiwon. If I had my way, I would purge your entire clan for what you did to Hyejong and to Hae Soo."

* * *

Manwoldae

A week later

"Princess Kyung Hwa of the Oh Clan has arrived." Eunuch Yi announced to So as he opened the door to the antechamber admitting the a tall, lanky girl of fifteen. With her hands crossed over the other, she gracefully moved forward, bowing low before So.

"Pyeha." She acknowledged So with a shy smile. A blush stole across her cheeks as she raised her eyes to the king's face. Her expression intelligent, unguarded, and kind, reminding him of Hyejong, her father.

"Are you sure you wish to return to the palace, niece?" So gave her wry smile in greeting. His hands clasped behind his back as their eyes met.

"Yes, Pyeha, I'm sure." She firmly assured him. "I'm happy to be of assistance." With a show of gratitude, she bowed again. "Thank you for saving my life that day. And for bringing those who caused my father's death to justice. Not just for my father's spirit, but for my mother and her clan."

"He was my brother too. I could not leave his death unanswered. And I promised that I would bring peace to their spirits." So vowed just as Eunuch Yi opened the door followed by Hae Soo's entrance, her purple silk chima gently swishing as she warmly welcomed the princess to Manwoldae.

Soo curtsied, then clasped the girl's hands in her own. "Aigoo, you've grown so pretty. The last time I saw you, you were just a girl and now you're a young woman. How time flies." She sighed with a warm grin, then she nodded smartly at So. "Pyeha."

"Lady Hae." Kyung Hwa giggled softly in surprise at the sight of the pregnant former head court lady. "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Soo exclaimed happily which waned as her eyes grew sad. Memories of the day Hyejong died at the hands of Wang Yo flooded back causing a shadow to cross over her face. "I am so very sorry for what happened to your father. He was my dear friend and if I had known... I shouldn't have been so trusting."

"I know you would have stopped that girl if you had known, Lady Hae." Kyung Hwa reassured Soo with a gentle smile. "I don't blame you for what happened to my family. I'm here to aid you and the king as best as I can with my presence. I'm happy for you. I hope the baby is a boy."

Soo laid her hand on the small curve of her rounded belly and began to open her mouth to thank So's first wife when So coughed, raising a brow. Both women turned around as though they remembered he was in the room. "Soo-ya." He said her name gently not liking that she still felt guilt over Chae Ryung's betrayal of her trust.

"Pyeha, would you like to have tea with us?" Soo asked, smiling up at So.

"I would love to, but I have to decline." So said ruefully as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I have to return to my duties at Cheondeokjeon. I still have a nation to rule." He playfully grumped as he released her. "I will be back late tonight."

"I will wait up for you." Soo replied softly up at him. He grinned down at her then turned and left the room. Kyung Hwa's cheeks reddened again at the exchange between the lovers. She blinked up as Soo hooked arms with her, leading her down the hall toward the tearoom. "Come with me. Lady Han is assisting your attendants with getting your quarters prepared so you can settle in. You're probably hungry and tired after traveling for so long."

"Thank you, Lady Hae." Kyung Hwa responded as she relaxed. It was so easy to forget about the battle to come around Soo's bright personality. No wonder he loved her so much.

* * *

Cheondeokjeon  
Throne Room

The next day

"Pyeha, we request you send Princess Kyung Hwa back to the convent." A minister bellowed out from the court. Behind him came a cry of assent from other factions and clans. "The Oh clan was purged along with the Park clan during Jeongjong's reign. Your power will suffer if she is allowed to remain."

So silently stared down the dissenters. He had been well prepared for the uproar as he allowed them to vent their frustrations at his maneuver around their game to control him.

Minister Ahn moved forward before the throne. He calmly bowed before So, then inquired, raising his head to look So in the eyes. "And does Pyeha intend on keeping his vow to marry the Hwangbo clan if Lady Hae does not deliver a boy child?"

So smiled coolly at the minister. "I do not remember vowing to make my sister queen."

Taken aback, the older man remained silent as the room exploded into another round of cries for the king to take back his words. "Then do you plan to make your first wife your queen?" Minister Ahn asked.

"Who said she was accepted back into the palace as my wife?" So countered back, calmly quelling the challenge. "However, that is my decision to make. Not yours." He impatiently waited for the outcry to die down to dull grumbling before continuing. "Upon information I recently obtained implicating Prince Wang Wook in a treasonous plot, I have issued a decree for his arrest and for him to be imprisoned within his household."

"Pyeha!" Minister Ahn frowned, startled by the news. "...but Wang Wook has served the throne faithfully under your father and brothers. And what about Queen Hwangbo and Princess Yeonhwa?"

"The queen and my sister have been given refuge with the Shinju Kang clan." So answered, pacifying the court and daring the man to step over the line. "Are you sure you wish to discuss this further?"

The room got deathly quiet as the official could do nothing but bow before the throne. "No, Pyeha." Minister Ahn backed away from So. "Then you are all dismissed." So stated as the eunuchs rushed to open the doors as the ministers filed from the room. So reflected on a conversation he had with Soo a couple days before the exile of Wang Wook as they relaxed with each other in the library at Manwoldae. He had asked about the future history of Goryeo and the kings to come after him and she had narrowed her eyes in concentration.

 _"Gyeongjong. Seongjong. Then Mokjong." Soo said, leaning back in her chair and counting off on her fingers. "I can't keep up after Mokjong." Suddenly her eyes widened, flying to his. She sat up straighter, placing her hand against her lips. "Oh!"_

 _"Gyeongjong?" So asked, frowning at her over the teak wood desk._

 _"Wang Ju, your son with Yeonhwa." She said quietly, a flush of recrimination stained her cheeks as she realized how much she had changed his history. And at how much she had just revealed. "I shouldn't say any more, Pyeha."_

 _"Even if I command you to do so, Hae Soo?" So inquired but she merely shook her head despondent, refusing to answer. So had dropped the subject, not wishing to upset her even more. During the early evening, they stood upon the balcony overlooking the peach orchard. He had noticed the weighted silence between them. "I apologize, Soo-ya. I should not have asked about the future." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hand naturally resting on the swell of her stomach. "Please forgive me." He whispered in her ear._

 _"I do, So-ya." Soo sighed, her eyes staring off into the distance. "I just don't know if I am worth forgiving for what I have done."_

 _"There is nothing to forgive, Hae Soo." He assured her. "You are meant to be here. I have no doubts there. And the decisions I have made are my own."_

 _"But I..." A worried frown cross her face as So stopped her words. "Not another word. You have been the best thing to have happened to me and I would not be the king I am now without you."_

 _"Yes, Pyeha." She sighed with a smile, snuggling into his embrace._

* * *

Later that evening, So cornered Ji Mong in the observation tower. "You finally remembered I exist." Choi Ji Mong defiantly said, barely glancing up from his star charts as So walked into the tower. "Have you enjoyed yourself by changing history? Princess Yeonhwa should be Queen Daemok by now. Hae Soo should be forgotten."

"You're the one who changed history when you brought her into my life." So shot back at the astronomer.

"It's a mistake I deeply regret." Choi Ji Mong sighed before as he stood up, pasted on a fake smile and greeted So. "Pyeha, how may I be of assistance?"


	18. Chapter 18

Cheondeokjeon  
Throne Room

Once the brothers were alone, Baek Ah cleared his throat, pulling So out of his reverie. "Woo Hee had Lady Han compile a list of attendants who she trusts to be sent to Shinju." He walked to the throne and handed the scroll to his brother. So opened the scroll and reviewed the names on the list as Baek Ah went over the background of the serving women. "Every girl has been confirmed to be orphaned and each have been well trained under Lady Han. They know where their loyalties lay."

"Are you sure there are no weaknesses that our sister can manipulate?" So speculated as he stepped down from the throne and paced to stand before Baek Ah. "While Queen Hwangbo will try to persuade them to be sympathetic to her cause, Yeon Hwa has a reputation of using her ladies in waiting weaknesses against them for her vicious games."

"Lady Han has given them their instructions on how to conduct themselves. They will be accompanied by Lady Jo Seung who will report any activity back to Lady Han." Baek Ah confirmed with confidence, his eyes meeting So's. "Lady Han was the one who saved Woo Hee when our father invaded Habaekje. I trust her, Pyeha."

"Very good." So nodded, putting nothing past the ambitions of their half sister nor her mother. His felt grateful to the court lady for her part in helping to keep Soo safe. "She's very thorough and meticulous at her job. And Soo enjoys her companionship. I'm grateful to her for her hard work. I must think of a good reward for her." He grinned at Baek ah. "Please let me know what she would like and I will grant it to her if possible."

"Yea, Pyeha." Baek ah flashed a smile at his brother, then said. "Oh, it has been arranged for Jung-a to take Princess Kyung Hwa to Chungju to keep Lady Sun Hee company while he is away in the Northern Territories. He has asked permission to do so today. He said he was going to take them both out to see the lanterns in the market place tonight."

"Granted." So said swiftly as he gathered up scrolls and reports he needed to go through, preparing to return to Manwoldae. "Eunuch Kim, have the guards ready my horse." He called out as the door was thrown open by the royal eunuch.

"Yea, Pyeha." The small man bowed low as he hurried down the hall, calling out to the guards that the king was leaving the building.

"If Woo Hee is feeling well, then we may join Jung and the ladies." Baek Ah said as he walked beside his brother.

"How is my sister in law feeling?" So asked congenially, stopping before they reached the courtyard.

"She says she's not feeling as sick as she did with Bok Soon." Baek Ah shook his head with a sigh. "Stubborn woman. I wish I had known at the time."

"It worked out in our favor, Baek Ah." So said, trying to console his younger brother. "She and Soo will be fine. Take her to look at the lanterns and forget the palace, and the past for a while."

"What about Soo?" Baek ah lifted a brow at So. "It's been a long time since she has wandered through the market place and was allowed to be just Hae Soo."

So frowned in thought, intrigued the notion. "The king cannot go out among the people."

"No one would know you are the king if you are in disguise." A conspiratorial grin spread across Baek Ah's face as So gave him a meaningful glance.

"Perhaps." So said thoughtfully before striding off toward his horse, wanting to see Soo. His guard let go of the bridle as So mounted. The horse pranced as So took control of the reins and then with a 'ha' he galloped out of sight.

* * *

Manwoldae

So quickly dismounted from his horse, turning to the captain of his guard. "Have a carriage prepared by nightfall." He ordered, a playful smile flashed at the thought of surprising Soo.

"Yea, Pyeha." Captain Khim bowed in response as they climbed the stairs to the courtyard. "I'll have the royal carriage ready."

"Not the royal carriage." So shook his head instead instructing. "It should be non-descript. Also choose four of your best guards, but keep them at a distance. I will need one who can drive the carriage."

"Yea, Pyeha." The captain strode off toward the garrison. Eunuch Yi scurried toward So with his attendants following closely behind. So kept a grin in check while remembering a jest Soo made about how the attendants made her feel like a mother duck with hatchlings.

The head eunuch was about to announce the king's arrival when So silenced him with a motion. "Where is Lady Hae?" So inquired as he entered the palace.

"Lady Hae took her tea in the library, Pyeha." Eunuch Yi nodded with a smile.

"Tell Lady Han to dress Lady Hae in something warm but light this evening." So instructed as he stealthy moved toward the doors of the library. She was there, the other half of him.

Silently he opened the door to see his lady love deep in concentration while she searched the shelves a frown marring her smooth brow. She was biting her lower lip in that way he found endearing, yet seductive.

Soo reached up causing him to notice that the skirt of her chima stretched over the swell of her belly. So was struck at how beautiful she had grown over the years he had known her. He couldn't believe he could love someone as much as he loved her. And it seemed that this love only deepened every day.

She huffed in frustration, stepping up on the stool to get closer to her target. So rushed forward, catching her around the waist to make sure she didn't fall.

"Oh!" Soo's eyes widened in surprise as she turned, falling into So's arms. Chuckling, he easily hefted her up high as her hands landed on his strong shoulders. "Ya, So-ya! Don't startle me like that!"

"Hae Soo, you should call on the attendants for tasks like climbing up on stools. What if you had fallen?" So softly admonished her. His head tilted back to scan her pretty face. A stubborn glint in her eyes.

Soo felt a wave of ire, then blinked back the heated tears she knew were from her ever changing hormones and the restrictions of living within the palace. Frustrated, she pouted then decided to use the situation to her advantage. Peering over her shoulder at the elusive manuscript. "Please, move me just a little bit to the right." She directed So as she stretched toward the shelf.

Sighing, So moved until she could easily take the book into her hand. "I guess I returned from Cheondeokjeon because I knew I would have to play attendant for my queen."

"You may put me down now, Pyeha." Soo blushed, her arms around his neck as he slowly lowered her until she had her footing, but to her dismay, he didn't let go of her. The baby bump very obviously pressed against his solid body. "Thank you." She said as she gripped the book against her chest suddenly feeling flustered. She felt the beating of his heart beneath her hand as she placed it on his chest. "So, you may release me."

She gasped as his arms tightened around her waist. An amorous smolder emanated from his eyes as he grinned down at her. "I don't want to."

"So-ya!" Soo exclaimed, then hissed. "Not here."

"You must be punished, Soo-ya." So breathed against her neck.

"What is my sin, Pyeha?" Soo shivered in anticipation as his lips hovered over the throbbing pulse at the nape of her neck.

"For abusing the king." He said as he nipped her soft skin.

"We can't." She moaned, pushing back in his arms even though she wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet.

"Then I'll accept a kiss for your penance, Hae Soo." So sighed as he nudged her nose with his. Soo giggled as she raised up on tip toe and pursed her lips to give him a chaste smack on his lips. He grinned, shaking his head as he bent down to run his tongue over her full pink lower lip, breaching her barriers so easily to deepen the kiss.

Raising his head up, he grinned down at her, enjoying the view of her red swollen lips, slightly parted and well-kissed, as well as her dazed expression. He cupped her face with his strong hand, tenderly running his thumb over her cheek. "Lady Han will ready you for this evening. We are going out."

"Really?" Soo squeaked out. She tossed the forgotten book on top the nearest shelf in excitement before throwing her arms around him. "Are we going to the lantern festival?"

Her squeal of joy made him laugh as he nodded his confirmation. "Would you like that?"

"Very much, Pyeha." She quipped out, then pulled back as her enthusiasm dulled. She lowered her eyes. "But it won't be as much fun with our attendants trailing behind us." A feeling of guilt flooded her at the selfish thought, she shot her eyes up. "Not that I don't want the court officials to have a night out to enjoy themselves. Maybe..."

"Maybe I will give the night off to the court officials next year, but tonight is just for us." So confirmed, soothing her distress. He placed a kiss on her furrowed brow.

Stunned, tears gathered in Soo's eyes and spilled over. "Hae Soo, what is wrong?" Panicked, So reached out, touching her face. Then he glanced down, his hands moving from her face to her stomach. "Are you in pain? Is it the baby?"

"N-no." Soo hiccupped a sob. "It's only..." She paused catching her breath, trying to calm her overwhelmed hormonal response to her emotions.

"What is it, Soo-ya?" So asked, tenderly hugging her to him.

"I love you." She wailed against his chest, causing him to gently chuckle. "I love you too." He replied, holding her close to his heart, not caring about Soo leaving snot and tear stains on his royal robes. The court officials within the palace should be used to the anomalies created by his lady by now.

A tentative knock sounded at the door. "Pyeha, Princess Kyung Hwa, would like an audience. May I allow her to enter?" Eunch Yi inquired.

"Not yet." So called out as Soo took a deep breath, trying to steady her raging hormones. Sitting down in the nearest chair, she withdrew a kerchief from her sleeve and wiped the tears away, then nodded to So. "You may allow her to enter." So firmly instructed the head eunuch.

Apprehensively, Princess Kyung Hwa stepped hesitantly into the room. Her eyes darted to Hae Soo, then up to So. "Lady Hae?" She asked.

"Pregnant women cry for very little reason at all, Ongjunim." Soo laughed as she stood up to greet the Princess.

"Please forgive me, Pyeha. I did not mean for you to think I thought you had harmed Lady Hae." Prince Kyung Hwa quickly bowing her head. She peeked up. "I wanted to thank Pyeha for giving me leave to stay with Lady Sun Hee in Chungju. I know I just arrived and Sun Hee-ya has only been barely adjusted to married life, but it would help calm her during this time when her husband is away."

"Please, be at ease. I know you meant no insult, jokattal." So patted her shoulder. "I know her company will make you happy and keep her from feeling lonely while Jung is away. I hope you enjoy the lantern festival."

"Thank you, Pyeha." Kyung Hwa said again, her eyes lowered. "Lady Hae, I hope you and the baby are well."

"We are, Ongjunim. Thank you." Soo inclined her head at the young royal.

"May I take my leave, Pyeha. Prince Wang Jung is here to escort me to Chungju." Kyung Hwa waited patiently for So to dismiss her.

"You are dismissed." So declared as Kyung Hwa nodded her head at So and Hae Soo then withdrew from the library. Eunuch Yi carefully shut the door leaving an awkward silence.

Soo grimaced, then turned an apologetic glance at So. "I apologize, Pyeha. I tend to forget sometimes that we are trapped within this gilded cage where every emotion expressed is viewed as a weakness to be used as a weapon against that person."

"There is no need to apologize. I don't want you to ever hide your feelings from me, Soo-ya." So said solemnly as he peered down at her. "You are the only person who makes sense within this place. You, Baek Ah, and Jung are my family. I would never let anyone take my people from me. Especially you."

"I know. Thank you for allowing her to visit with Lady Moon." Soo whispered back. Feeling drained, she smiled up at him. "I think I should go lay down and take a nap before our adventure tonight, Pyeha."

"You're welcome. If I didn't have a country to run and reports to read, I would love to join you." He brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Go get some rest. I will come for you at sunset."

"I'll be ready." Soo grinned as she headed for the door. Closing her eyes, she summoned her training as a head court lady to calm her elation. Eunuch Yi automatically opened door as her eyes opened and she headed down the hall to her quarters.


	19. Chapter 19

Songak River

Market Place

Lantern Festival

The crisp autumn night air was filled with lively chatter in the distance as the carriage came to a halt. So dismounted from his horse, tossing the reins to the guard who climbed down from the carriage. Soo opened the curtain upon hearing the guard leave. She glanced down at So as he approached. He was handsome dressed as a nobleman in black and gold, his hair tied in a top knot and falling down his back, she thought, sighing with a smile.

He grinned up at her, holding his hand out to her. "Let's go." He said autocratically. A wave of nostalgia hit her at those words. A distant memory when they had stargazed as her birthday gift from him. She blinked back the tears, longing for that lost moment with him before it had gone so wrong. Damn, why do I have to cry at the drop of a hat, she fumed at herself as she placed her hands on his shoulders so he could lift her down.

"What about the carriage?" Soo inquired as she stepped back, letting go of his shoulders. She frowned as she peered down the lane back toward the palace.

So tied off the reins of the horse. The animal lowered his head to chomp on the grass surrounding the tree-lined lake. "I can drive us back. The guards will give us until the last gong of the night."

Soo nodded, then asked while watching every move he made. "Pyeha, since we are going incognito tonight, just what should I call you?"

"In co ne to?" So frowned at the foreign word, sounding it out.

"It's Latin from Rome. It means 'to be in disguise'." She grinned, tilting her head up at him.

He raised a brow as he grinned down at her. He leaned in closer and whispered. "Have you ever been to this Rome?"

"No, but I have always wanted to visit there." She said wistfully, her eyes held a dreamy, far away gaze to them.

So glanced over her shoulder in the direction of Cheondeokjeon. "Would you run away with me if I asked it of you, Soo-ya?"

Soo gave him a hopeless sigh. "We can't, So." She touched the side of his face. "I regret not running away with you that day by the sea shore. But now you are king and I'm pregnant. We wouldn't get far."

He gently gripped her hand, kissing the palm. "It's just a thought."

"Back to the matter at hand, Pyeha." Soo shook her head at him, serious. "We don't want anyone knowing you are the king, so what should I call you tonight?"

"Ju-in-ui nampyeon." So replied seriously.

"But we're not married." Soo blinked, taken by surprise.

"We are in every manner that counts, Hae Soo." He said as he caressed the side of her belly then took her other hand in his. "Tonight is for you, my wife."

"So-ya." She whispered as her free hand settled over his. Her eyes widened as she felt a slight flutter as light as butterfly wings inside her. So stared down at her in awe as Soo's face split into a grin. "Did you feel her move?"

He closed his eyes in reverence as he placed his forehead against hers. "Yes." He breathed, brushing a gentle kiss across her lips. He raised his head up. "Let me know when you need to rest, wife." Soo giggled as they headed toward the lanterns glowing from the water and the voices coming from the market place.

They leisurely walked along the trail near the river. "It doesn't feel like it was that long ago when we first met." Soo said pensively as they passed by the smooth boulders around the jumping carp lantern. "I remember seeing you sitting there. You looked so troubled. I wanted to say something, but thought better of it."

"Soo-ya?" So inquired, confused as they stopped to take in the view. The lantern turned the darkness into living gold light with its shining paper scales. Slowly the memory seeped back into his mind. It was the night he had decided to protect his mother by covering up her sins. Who knew that night would have so many repercussions. Or that it would lead him to fall in love with Hae Soo. "You never cease to amaze me."

He had gone to his mother's quarters the next night covered in the blood of her assassins, hoping she would understand him. Trusting that if she saw the evidence of what he did for her, she would accept him as her son.

 _Queen Yoo sat up, started awake. "Who's there?"_

 _"It's me, Mother." So calmly approached her from the shadows. She moved away from him in fear, gasping. "How dare you come in here!"_

 _He smiled at her shocked expression as her eyes fell to the blood staining his sword then up to his face. "Why are you here?"_

 _With a mirthless laugh, he thought, I've killed for you. "Do you know what I've done for you? I made sure no one could kill you. I erased all traces of you."_

 _All anger left her face as she gently asked. "What are you saying? I cannot understand you at all."_

 _"I burned it all down. Nothing will lead back you, Mother." So replied eager for her praise._

 _"You didn't kill them all, did you?" She breathlessly inquired as she furiously took in this unexpected windfall._

 _"They only lived because of you." He happily confirmed, shaking his head. "They will not hold it against you that they died for you."_

 _"Oh!" Relaxing within the knowledge of her salvation, she slowly gazed upon him disdainfully. This foolish boy thinks I will praise him now. "Did you think I would tell you did a good job? Did you want me to ask if you had injured yourself?" The smile withered from his face as she mocked him with her tirade. "You are like an animal. Leave!"_

The abandoned child within So broke that night under her haughty ridicule. He raged at her, leaving her with a threat that he would make her see him. His would be the last face she saw before she died. Remembering the terrified look on her face when she died in Jung's arms, maybe his face was the only one she saw when she took her last breath.

Soo stood reverently before the paper fish. Closing her eyes, she clapped her hands twice in prayer. So smiled as he watched her, mesmerized by her beauty. A chill shot through him as he thought about that encounter with his mother so many years ago. What would I be now if she had praised me? Deep inside he knew there would be no Soo in his life if Queen Yoo had accepted him back as her son. He stood by Soo and prayed to the spirit of his mother.

 _Thank you for Soo, Mother. If you had not driven me to the brink of madness that night, I might not have ever really seen her or been loved by her. May your spirit be at peace._ So suddenly wrapped his arms around Soo from behind, kissing her soft rosy cheek. Soo opened her eyes and grinned as she turned her head toward him.

Taking So's hand, Soo pulled him along, 'ohhing' over the lanterns strewn about. She pointed at the lotus lanterns floating in the water, grinning as she remembered Princess Yeon Hwa sending her to stir the glue for the lanterns on her second day in Goryeo. Which happened to be the first day she had met So. She should have known their destinies were tied together, she mused.

She flitted from stall to stall, taking in the merchandise. So laughed as she grinned around a sweet rice cake, munching happily on the treat. She picked up another cake from the vendor who nodded at So as he paid the man.

"Nae nampyeon." Blushing, Soo said as she held the cake up to his mouth.

"Ne, nae anae." So chuckled as he took a bite of the soft treat, then kissed the sweetness from her finger tips as she shrieked out his name while laughing and tried to pull her hand away. They made their way to the next stand which held a display of intricately designed hairpins. Soo ran her hands over a couple.

"I think this hair pin would be perfect for my lady." The young woman behind the cart smiled at Soo as she handed her an ebony hairpin with a jade peony delicately perched near the base of a carved leaf. A lean young man appeared next the woman.

"It's lovely." Soo said as she accepted the hair pin. Placing it into the edge of her bun, she turned to So. "What do you think?"

"That you are beautiful." So replied as he paid for the hair pin. Soo huffed at him as she returned her attention to the woman noticing that she was pregnant too.

"Oh, when are you due?" Soo asked the woman, eyeing her curiously.

"By late winter or early spring." She replied with a sigh, rubbing her stomach. Both men glanced at each other as the women began chatting about their commonalities, comparing notes. The young man frowned softly in recognition. So shook his head at him. Soo bent down as a girl of around five beamed up at her and handed her a flower.

"It was made for my lady." The young woman said after she bid farewell to Soo when she and So headed down the lane. "She was very nice for a noblewoman." Eun Ji sighed up at her husband, Do Yun.

"Yes, they were nice." He said causally, not wanting to startle her with the knowledge that they were just visited by the king. He remembered the last time he had seen Gwangjong. At that time, he was not the king, but Wang So, the fourth prince. The slaves did not know what to think of the man they were told was an animal who would kill them as soon as look at them. Instead of a wolf, Do Yun had met a man who was not that different from the very slaves who were forced to build the new palace in Seokyeong.

 _"Is there someone you left behind, Wangjanim?" Do Yun had asked So one night as both men stared up at the stars._

 _So closed his eyes in longing, then gazed up at the constellations, wondering if Soo was doing the same. "I wonder if she would understand."_

 _"If she loves you, she will." Do Yun replied before turning to leave the prince to thoughts of Soo and the stars._

Apparently, she understood you very well, Pyeha. Do Yun thought, watching the retreating royal couple. He placed his arm around his wife's expanded waist as she chatted with the next patron.

* * *

"It's time to head back to the palace, Soo-ya." So said as he led her back toward the carriage. "I don't want you to overdo it tonight."

"It was so nice. I hope we can do this again." Soo sighed as they held hands, slowly strolling along the moonlit trail. In the distance the horse neighed, reminding her that they had to return to the reality of the palace. Nearing the tree line, So came to a halt, turning Soo to face him. "Hae Soo, I want you to be my wife. My only queen."

"So?" Soo whispered, staring up at him, stunned by the sudden proposal.

"Marry me." He said.

"But the ministers won't allow it." She frowned at him.

"I'll kill every last one of them who stands in my way!" He fiercely declared.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Soo sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his heart. She grunted as he held her tight against him.

"I mean it, Soo." He growled in her ear. She shivered against him as a small smile curved her lips. She knew he could do it if pushed. However, she was fairly certain she could talk sense into him before it came to that extreme. "I already have the decree ready, Soo. All I need from you is for you to agree."

"Really?" She squeaked out, leaning her head back to peer up at him.

"Yes, really." He confirmed as he brushed her bangs back from her forehead, kissing her temple. "Let's finally get married."

Tears blurred her vision as she emphatically nodded. "Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

Cheondeokjeon

Throne Room

"You have to draw me exactly how I look." So instructed the court artist as he watched the man skillfully apply more color to the drawing, He nodded as his talented hand moved smoothly, stopping only to view his king with a critical eye. "I need it to feel like they are looking at me even when they are looking at the drawing."

Ji Mong leaned over, frowning curiously as the drawing of So came to life. "Isn't the point of the drawing to show what you would look like in your older years, Pyeha?" He laced his hands behind his back. He shot a glance at the throne, then turn to So, chiding him. "You're not sitting in your throne. People would not know if you are a prince or a king. This will confuse people."

So raised a brow at his astronomer's inquiry, carefully explaining. "I'm still very young. Why draw a picture to hang after I die?" He smiled coolly, adding. "This drawing is a gift for one person. My queen."

Ji Mong grimaced slightly at the mention of Hae Soo. "Yes, Pyeha." He answered, attempting to remain neutral, resigned to this change of historical events for now.

"Have you brought the list of auspicious dates for the coronation of the queen?" So inquired as he turned his attention back to the artist busy with his sketching.

"I have calculated the most favorable dates for the marriage and coronation." Ji Mong replied, reaching into his sleeve for the report.

"Give the report to Eunuch Kim. I will have Baek Ah look the dates over." So ordered. "You may leave."

"Very good, Pyeha." The astronomer said as he handed the report over the aging court official, then headed out of the throne room without a backward glance.

So cocked his head as the artist silently continued to work as though nothing had transpired around him. Curious, So inquired. "What is your name?"

The young man stopped drawing. "Yi Neong, Pyeha." He bowed his head, respectfully avoiding the king's eyes.

"Raise your head." So commanded. Yi Neong lifted his head to look at his king. "Do not repeat what you hear within this room."

"Yes, Pyeha." He kowtowed low again, fearful of insulting So. Pens and brushes lay scattered about, the drawing unfinished under his knees.

"Please, continue with your work." So instructed. Yi Neong nodded but found that his hands were trembling too badly to continue.

"Prince Baek Ah has arrived, Pyeha." Eunuch Kim called out as the attendants opened the door for the young advisor.

So greeted his younger brother with a grin. "Ji Mong has brought the report of the favorable days for Soo's coronation."

"Very Good. Hae Soo will want to look it over, don't you think?" Baek Ah grinned at So as Eunuch Kim handed him the report. The Wang prince bent down to inspect the drawing of So, noticing Yi Neong's trembling hands. "You are very talented." Baek Ah smiled encouragingly at the artist, then glanced up at So. "Since you intend this drawing for Soo, why not have him draw her as well?"

So eyed his brother speculatively, then asked, "Do you think Soo would sit still long enough for a drawing?"

"It's hard to tell with Soo-ya." Baek Ah replied with a laugh as he opened the report to peruse. So returned his attention to the artist, still kneeling, frozen with anticipation. "Would you be able to finish the future queen's portrait before coronation?"

Yi Neong breathed a sigh of relief, standing he accepted the assignment. "Yes, Pyeha. I am most honored."

"I will send the guards for you tomorrow at dawn. You will be escorted to Manwoldae Palace instead of Cheondeokjeon." So regally informed Yi Neong. "Lady Hae Soo will be expecting you. Do you have everything you need to complete my drawing?"

"Yes, Pyeha, I can work on the drawing tonight at my residence." Yi Neong nodded with a grateful smile. Bending down, he carefully rolled the drawing, storing it away, then gathered up his supplies and awaited the king's command.

"You may leave." So got to his feet while two attendants removed the chair. Eunuch Kim showed Yi Neong out of the throne room and safely down the hall.

Baek Ah looked up from the report when So paced the floor, eyeing the throne. "What do you suggest, Baek Ah?"

"Soo is not like other women. I think she will want to be the one to choose the date. However, the New Year is only a couple of months away, I feel the sooner she is crowned, the better." Baek Ah studiously considered the variables as So came to a halt before his scribing table. "The envoy from the Song Dynasty will arrive during the New Year holiday therefore a queen would demonstrate Goryeo's stability in our own right."

"We must not give the ministers the chance to object." So concluded and Baek Ah nodded. "Once the date is set, the decree will be revealed to the public at the same time as to the ministers. We must keep our eyes and ears open for any treasonous plots. The time between the decree and the coronation will be the most dangerous."

* * *

Manwoldae

"Pyeha!" Grinning, Soo threw open the doors to the library with a harried Eunuch Yi trailing behind her. "Queen Shinjeong received a reply from the Ahn family." She waved the letter excitedly at So.

"Lady Hae, rushing about like this is not good for the baby." The elderly court official scolded her before remembering to bow to the king.

The Head Eunuch gave Soo a look of fond exasperation when she patted him affectionately on the back. "Aigoo! You and Eunuch Kim are such worry warts. We're fine."

So coughed, trying hard not to laugh at the eunuch's plight. The head eunuch and his queen-to-be turned their attention to him. "We'll take our tea here in the library, Eunuch Yi." He causally informed the eunuch.

"Very good, Pyeha." Eunuch Yi sighed, capitulating to Soo's stubborn will. He smiled to himself as he softly closed the library doors behind him. Despite her breach of etiquette, he enjoyed his future queen's good nature and free spirit.

"What is this about, Soo-ya?" So asked as Soo pulled back the chair at the desk and handed the letter to him.

"It's about the glass for the atrium, Pyeha. Apparently, Ahn Beom In is still alive and his son is willing to take on the project. If we are able to import the glass from Silla then it would cut the cost. It would be best if the materials were local."

So carefully read through the letter as Soo waited with bated breath for him to finish. He set the letter aside. "Tell me more about this project."

"While I was head of the Damiwon, many of the flowers, teas, and fruits we use are imported from India or Song Dynasty and even as far as Rome or Bulgaria, I figured we could cut some of the import cost by buying seeds as well as dried fruits. We could grow roses or lemon trees within the atrium. Even exotic spices to create more teas with." Soo stood up and paced, ticking off the reasons for So to be in favor of the atrium.

"Soo, at this time, most of my master builders are in the Yalu Valley building fortresses against Khitan." So carefully explained, hating Soo's dejected sigh. Then he cocked his head in consideration, remembering their encounter with Do Yun the night of the Lantern Festival. "I think I know of someone I can consult with over the cost of this project."

She squealed with glee as she bounced around the desk, throwing herself into his arms. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she happily settled into his lap. "Soo-ya, will kissing me be your response to all our stately affairs?" He inquired as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Only when we agree." She nodded at him before his head dipped down to meet her lips, then lifted his head. "Hae Soo, Ji Mong has given me three dates which are favorable to our wedding and the coronation. I would like you to look them over and pick the one you like. Once that is done, I will have the decree released a week before the date."

"A week before the date?" Soo raised her brows at him. "But that hardly gives us enough time to prepare."

"Do not worry, Soo-ya. Once you choose the date, messengers will be sent to my clan and to your cousin to give them time to arrive." So answered, attempting to ease her mind. "Baek Ah and I have it planned out. The court artist will be here in the morning to start on your portrait."

"Portrait?" Soo bit her lip, then struggled to stand up. So helped her to her feet. With a slight frown, she quietly asked, "Isn't this rather fast?"

"Soo, I wanted to marry you years ago. It's not fast enough." He sighed, understanding her sudden attack of nerves. "I know you feel overwhelmed at the thought of becoming a queen, however I have faith in you." He held her hand, soothing her with his confidence. "I remember the first day we met, you demanded an apology from me. You were going to get an apology from Wang Eun. It was the second time that day you scolded me." He grinned, feeling nostalgic. "Your words have stayed with me through the years and have guided me as a king. You helped me be the best man I know how to be, Soo-ya. You will be a just and beloved queen because that is the kind of person you are and have always been no matter how daunting the circumstances. You have never compromised."

"Thank you for having faith in me, Pyeha." Soo gave a soft chuckle at the memory. She had followed him out of the courtyard and down the stairs, demanding he stop and apologize to her for treating her like a parcel.

 _"Who are you?" He inquired smoothly, curious about her._

 _"Me? Who am I?" She faced him head on ready for a fight, sighing she answered. "Hae Soo. I am Hae Soo."_

 _"I'm not asking your name." So replied, amused by this girl's audacity to not only strike a prince, but to expect an apology for the actions of a royal. "What is your position that you act that way to a prince?"_

 _"I told you to apologize. Why are you asking me my rank like I'm in the military?" She demanded, refusing to let him get the upper hand. "Are you going to ignore me if I'm a servant, but apologize if I'm a princess? Gosh, this funny neighborhood."_

 _"So you want to hear an apology." So said intrigued at her daring to stand her ground and challenge him when other men would have cowered._

 _"Yeah, not just from you, but from the little prince too." Soo stubbornly nodded, pointing up the stairs at the courtyard. "I will get an apology from him too." So laughed at her, then she said. "The higher up you are, the more you should care about justice. Don't you agree?"_

 _"All right." So nodded in consent. "However..." He sauntered over to her. "Once you hear 'sorry' from me..." Leaning close enough to see her pretty brown eyes widen. "You will have to die. That's fine though, right?" She blinked up at him. "Then, I'm sor..."_

 _The feisty girl broke eye contact and cried out. "Lady Hae!" Amused, he watched as she hid behind her cousin's back, guiding the noble woman away from him while giving him a baleful glare. Hae Soo._

"Only you, Soo." So said as he stared lovingly up into her pretty brown eyes. He laid his hand on the side of her belly feeling the baby move. "It has been you since the beginning. You've taught me so much over the years. Thank you, Hae Soo, for being my friend, for loving me, for carrying my child, and for being my queen."

Soo searched his dark eyes realizing that she had to travel a thousand years back in time to find the love of her life in the man before her. No matter what fate had in store for them, they would always be. She knew that for certain. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." She smiled down at him, her hand touched the left side of his face, lightly caressing the scar under his eye.

* * *

Manwoldae

December 1st, 949 A.D.

Soo peered at her reflection in the mirror as Lady Han added the last touches to her royal hanbok. "I'm so big, I can't wear the belt." Soo complained to her lady in waiting.

"You are beautiful, nonetheless, my queen." Lady Han replied politely.

Soo turned around, catching the woman's hands. "Please, don't behave differently toward me, Lady Han. I would not be able to bear it. Promise me."

"I promise." Landy Han nodded with a warm smile. "I'll always remain faithful and loyal to you."

"Thank you." Soo said softly, grateful. "You have been a friend as well as my lady-in-waiting. I appreciate that. I hope that never changes."

"I will protect all you hold dear with my life, my queen." Lady Han vowed, then held out the royal blue silk robe with crimson lining. Gold dragons and phoenixes decorated the silk. The head dress felt heavy to Soo. She wished she did not have to wear it during the procession. "Would it be too shocking if I went without the head dress?" Soo sighed as she reached up to touch the points on either side of the elaborately decorated hat.

"Yes, it would." Lady Han raised her brows at Soo in wonder and amusement as she placed a fur lined coat around Soo and led her out of her royal quarters and into the main courtyard. Soo shivered a little. There was a chill in the air, but no snow lay on the ground. Hong Hae Seung Go took Soo's hand, bowing slightly. "You have redeemed yourself, cousin." He said with a curt nod.

Soo peered at the unfamiliar faces of her 'family' standing around Seung Go. She missed Myung Hee, the only Hae she counted as family, then she thought about her parents in the 21st century, wishing they could have met So. Her mother would have loved her son-in-law. Blinking back the tears, she whispered. "I wish my parents were here."

"You are a good daughter." Seung Go patted her hand, trying to comfort her as he helped her into the palanquin then headed for his mount. The procession moved forward, travelling through the town and market place toward Cheondeokjeon Palace.

* * *

Do Yun stood with his wife and daughter as the procession passed through the streets. Earlier that day, he had received the king's request to give his opinion on the new queen's project. He had sent his reply back with the messenger and would visit Gwangjong's court the next day. He was curious about who the new Goryeo Queen was.

"Eomma! Appa!" His daughter cried out in excitement, tugging on their sleeves. "It's her! It's the lady from the lantern festival!"

"Omo!" Eun Ji uttered, startled as she recognized Soo from the night she sold her the wooden peony hairpin and exchanged pleasantries about their pregnancies. Turning to her husband, she gasped. "We were visited by the king and queen!"

Do Yun nodded as his wife's eyes got bigger. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She exclaimed, happy and flustered. She remembered how kind and warm Soo was. Such a friendly, down to earth woman. She grinned at the thought of having such a wonderful queen. "Long live the queen! May many blessings come!" She shouted out in glee.

Quickly the cry echoed through out the town and could be heard by the palace.

* * *

Cheondeokjeon Palace Courtyard

So waited patiently for his bride and queen. The beads on his head dress swayed gently when he moved. Jung and Baek Ah stood close behind him with the ministers lined up after the princes. He knew the ministers had been shaken by his latest decree to allow commoners to take the official exams and the coronation of Lady Hae Soo was not sitting well with them either.

At first the cries ringing out from the market place put him on edge, then he relaxed when he realized they were cries of acceptance of Soo as queen. The people had recognized her as their queen. He sighed with a smile, the ministers would have no choice now.

The procession halted before So. Seung Go dismounted from his horse and went to Soo to help her out of the palanquin. The head of the Hong Hae Clan approached So and handed Soo over to him with a bow. So gently squeezed Soo's hand.

Ji Mong watched as everyone filed inside the palace, then turned to follow them leaving the royal couple behind with the attendants. Resigned, he followed the party into the throne room to officiate the matrimony of Soo to So and to crown a new queen.

Soon So and Soo entered the throne room, slowly marching toward the throne. Soo appeared graceful despite her advanced pregnancy. As they sat side by side, Ji Mong handed Soo the jade dragon seal. "Hong Hae Soo will be the new Queen. Work well with the ministers. Let us celebrate this matrimony."

Hong Hae Seung Go moved to stand before the royal couple. "Congratulations on being proclaimed the Queen. Long live the Queen. May many blessings come!"

Cries of long live the queen rose through the throne room as Hae Soo was proclaimed the new Queen of Goryeo.


End file.
